Neci
by kat69d
Summary: One minute I'm at home...the next minute I'm a witch and inside the Harry Potter books...supposedly I can help because of what I know...but if I'm going to help, it's gonna be done my way...AU with a few twists...
1. The Package

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. Just a warning there is swearing in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"You got a package. I put it on the table. I won't see you so happy birthday."

"Thanks. Have fun. Don't do anything I'd do," I said.

My roommate left and I felt envious of her. The last two weeks of summer vacation and she's going off to Cancun while I'm staying here doing nothing. I've taken time off from work so I could have some time before my last year of university.

I locked the door behind her and picked up the package. It was a plain brown box so I opened it. Under a layer of tissue paper, there was a book. The title read _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Ha Ha. I bet Danny did this for my birthday."

I picked up the book to look through it for some kind of note from my friend when I felt something pulling at my navel. I held onto the book and my bag for dear life. When it stopped, I landed on the floor in a heap.

"Ms. Neci Horton, I presume?"

"Were you expecting someone else? Where am I?"

I looked around the room. There were paintings on the wall, a giant red bird on a perch, and an old man with long white hair and beard sitting behind a desk. I stood up and dusted myself off. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and when I looked closer, the paintings were moving.

"Is this some kind of joke? Did Danny put you up to this?"

"It's no joke, Ms. Horton. Please take a seat and I will explain everything. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I took a seat and looked at the man in front of me. It had to be a joke. Albus Dumbledore is a fictitious character from my favorite book series. I must have hit my head or something.

"I am aware that you have questions but let me explain. In your world, we are not real, part of a book series but here we are alive. What has happened in the books has happened here until earlier this summer. I've spent the rest of the summer finding you. You are needed to help get things back to what they were."

"How have things changed?" I asked, humoring him.

"Our Muggle Studies professor, Chastity Burbage, was killed by Voldemort while on vacation."

"That wasn't supposed to happen for a couple of years. Why do you think I can help you? Surely there is someone who knows more about the books than me. Maybe the author herself."

"It is also because of who you are. The Spencer bloodline is full of powerful witches and wizards. I believe your mother was born here in Britain."

"Yeah but she moved to Canada with my grandparents when she was five. Why? Are you saying that's she's a witch?"

"In this world, a very powerful one. Her family never moved and your mother became an Auror. She was part of the first war against Voldemort."

"What do you mean was? Did he kill her?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how exactly? Either she is alive or dead. Which is it?"

"She's been a patient of St. Mungo's in the same wing as Alice and Frank Longbottom for nearly 21 years."

"What? Who?"

"I believe Voldemort did it himself. He tried to persuade her to join his side because of the amount of power she had. He wanted that power for himself."

"If my mother in this reality is a witch, then why don't you recruit this reality's me?" I asked.

"Because you don't exist in this reality. Since your family never moved to Canada, your mother never met your father. She did leave for a few months before Voldemort caught her. No one but her knows where she went during that time. If you decide to help us, we will use that window to explain your birth."

"But since I'm from another reality, I'm not going to possess the magical power from my family."

"I believe that if you met your mother and the Powers That Be recognize you as her daughter, you'll receive your magical ability."

"But, Professor, I'm going to be missed if I stay here. School starts in two weeks and it's my last year of university."

"Time between our worlds is different. I estimate a year here is equivalent to a day in your time. So there should be no issue there."

I fiddled with my hands while I absorbed what Dumbledore told me. I was far from being a witch. I believe in Wicca but don't practice it and this magic was completely different. I'm a Goth, not that hardcore but still, I'm not a witch. I settled my hazel eyes on the headmaster.

"So if I stay, how can I help? I get the power from the Powers That Be and then what?"

"You know the books and characteristics of the people in this world. You can help prevent anything else from happening out of order. I would like you to become the new Muggle Studies professor."

"You talk about not altering the time line but it already has. Professor Burbage is dead, I'm here, and you want me to teach. The time line is never going to get back on track. It might follow closely to the books or it might completely change. I might not be any use to you."

"Everyone is useful. If you cannot help by knowing what is going to happen, at least by having someone of your blood line will help us immensely," Dumbledore said, offering me a lemon drop.

We talked in his office for about another hour. I found out that it was Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and that Dumbledore had opened a Gringotts vault in my name with an advance on my salary so I may purchase what I need.

"Have you read the books, Professor?"

"No and I do not wish to know what was supposed to happen."

I looked around the room to see the past headmasters looking at me. I wanted to give them some sarcastic, flippant remark about keeping their noses out of other people's business but I bit my tongue.

"We should go visit your mother before it gets too late. I have to be at the Ministry tomorrow. We'll Floo over to St. Mungo's."

"I thought Hogwarts wasn't connected."

"Only outgoing from my office or internal communication."

Dumbledore went first through the fireplace to the hospital. I followed behind, not knowing what to expect. On the other side, I pulled a little mirror from my bag to see if there was any soot on my face. There was none. Soot isn't that noticeable on my dark clothes so I wasn't that worried. Dumbledore led the way to the hospital wing where my mother was.

"Professor Dumbledore, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the nurse asked.

"We are here to visit Tamara Spencer."

The nurse, sorry the healer, looked at me with disgust. I had a feeling she didn't want to let me in.

"Either let me in to see my mother or I'll force my way in. I've come a long way to see her and I will no matter who or what is standing in my way," I said forcibly, putting my hands on my hips.

She looked at me with shock but moved. I pushed past her and followed Dumbledore to my mother's bedside. She was sitting up, just staring out. She looked the same except her hair was longer and it was her natural brown, not the auburn my mother back home dyed it to be. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mom?"

It took a second for her to look over. Her eyes looked into mine before smiling. I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"My daughter. You look just like I imagined," she said, her voice thick and hoarse from non-use.

She grasped my hand tighter. My body felt warm and started to tingle. My mother shuddered and fell back. The tingle started to become more and radiated throughout my body and then it all stopped. It felt like I had been shocked by electricity.

"Mom?"

She didn't move. I let go of her hand and felt her neck. She didn't have a pulse.

"Mom!" I cried.

The healer came in and waved her wand over her body. She looked at me and then at Dumbledore. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I started to cry. The healer left but came back with a small box. She handed it to the headmaster.

"That's everything that Tamara had on her when she was brought in. I didn't know she had a daughter."

"She was left in the care of friends where she would be safe."

Dumbledore tapped my shoulder and I looked at him.

"We should go. I'll take you somewhere you can rest."

He took my arm and apparated out of there. We ended up in a little park across from a long row building.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," he whispered.

The building pulled apart, another house appearing in between #11 and #13. He held open the door for me and I pushed past him. I had been bottling up my anger since the hospital. I didn't care what I looked like at that moment. I was just so angry.

"You knew. You KNEW!"I screamed.

"Ms. Horton. Neci. I didn't know."

"FILTHY HALF-BLOODS. MUDBLOODS IN MY HOUSE. A DISGRACE," someone yelled.

"SHUT UP. NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK. YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE. IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT FUCKING PERMANENT STICKING CHARM, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KINDLING A LONG TIME AGO. YOUR HOLIER-THAN-THOU PHILOSOPHY ABOUT PUREBLOODS IS BULLSHIT," I yelled back at the painting I knew that was there.

The painting went quiet. A door opened but I didn't pay attention to the people standing there. I turned back to Dumbledore and stared at him.

"How can you not know? You're the all knowing Dumbledore. You knew when Harry found the Mirror of Erised. You suspected Moody last year. You know more about me than me. You know everything. How could you not fucking know what would happen to my mother?" I cried.

"Albus," someone from the doorway said.

"It's alright, Molly. This is Tamara Spencer's daughter. Tamara just died."

"I'm not even here a full day and she's already dead. Fuck. I need a drink."

I went over to the door and tried to open it. I pulled on the knob but it still wouldn't open.

"Open this door."

"No. You need to stay here and rest. We'll talk more tomorrow," he calmly said.

"No wonder Sirius still feels like he's in Azkaban. This place is a prison," I said, slumping to the floor.


	2. Meeting Everyone

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. Just a warning there is swearing in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Get some rest, Neci."

Dumbledore left and I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, seeing a plump woman with red hair. Her brown eyes looked at me with kindness and sadness. She picked me up and led me into the kitchen. There were a few people sitting around the table, looking at me.

Instinctively, I smoothed out the dark green and black corset that I had on. I wiped under my eyes, covering my fingers in dark eyeliner and mascara. I sat down and looked at everyone.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Do you have anything stronger?" I asked.

"Only if you tell us who and why you are here," a voice said from the doorway.

I looked over and saw a man with long, stringy dark hair standing there. He held onto a bottle and shook it at me. I sighed, knowing exactly who he was. I looked at him again and smirked.

"I'm Neci Horton. My mother is…was Tamara Spencer. Professor Dumbledore and I went to visit her tonight after I got in and she died. She spoke to me and then she shuddered, dying. I'm going to kill the fucker who put her in there. He's so dead."

He poured the liquid into a glass and handed it to me. I shot it back and swallowed the burning liquid.

"Now why are you here?" he asked.

"You might want to tell the 6 people who are listening in to come down. I don't want to explain this twice."

Loud footsteps could be heard, bounding down the stairs. Four Weasleys, a Granger, and a Potter came into the kitchen. They all took seats around the table and waited for me to start.

"I know things. A lot of things. Things that have happened and things that might happen. I could, essentially, end this war tomorrow."

Everyone just looked at me. Sirius poured me another shot and I downed it.

"Some of you look like you don't believe me. How about we play a little game? I tell you things that I know about you and you don't judge me on the way I look."

I looked at one of the twins, who was sitting beside me.

"You are Fred or George. Even your mother has a hard time telling you apart. You're going into your seventh year and have been doing a little side business that has been very successful. You have a silent partner who lent you the money to start it. It'll only get more successful.

"Hermione Granger. Your parents are dentists and you're a Muggle-born. You used a Time Turner in your 3rd year to take more classes than any other student and saved Sirius. You punched Draco Malfoy the same year. You made Ron jealous by going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum.

"Harry Potter. Who doesn't know about you? Everyone knows that you defeated Voldemort and survived the killing curse when you were one. Hagrid had to hunt you down on your 11th birthday to give you your letter from Hogwarts. You live with your aunt, uncle, and cousin who despise you and call you a freak. Your life's not pretty and you had to watch a friend die a few months ago.

"Should I continue or do you believe me?"

I looked around the room and could tell that some still didn't believe me.

"You're Remus Lupin and you have a furry little problem. You're Nymphadora Tonks, but hate your first name so you usually go by Tonks or Dora. You're Sirius Black and you spent 12 years in Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew and Muggles. Except you didn't do it. That rat did and he's helping Voldemort come back into power."

Sirius poured some liquid into a glass but drank it back himself. He passed the bottle around and I poured some for myself. I swirled it around in the glass and downed it.

"This isn't normal whiskey. This is firewhiskey, isn't it?" I asked.

"How can you know so much about us?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore and I had decided to keep the knowledge of me being from another world between us. I told them the explanation that we had come up with in his office that many hours ago.

"I just do. It's not like Divination or anything. Professor Dumbledore thinks it has to be because of my power through my mother's bloodline. I didn't even know I was a witch until he came to get me. Mom hid me away and the people who raised me didn't know."

I stifled a yawn before Mrs. Weasley offered to show me to a room. I followed her upstairs and when we got to a room, she handed me a box. I said good night and closed the door. I sat on the bed and cried for what seemed like hours. I crawled under the sheets and fell asleep.

In the morning, I found the bathroom and cleaned up as best as I could. I ran my fingers through my long black and blue hair. I wiped off my makeup but didn't bother to reapply it before heading downstairs. I smoothed out the corset and the see through long sleeved shirt under it and the black pants that I was wearing. Everyone was in the kitchen.

"Hi, Neci. How are you doing?"

"OK. I'm sorry for the spectacle last night. I wasn't prepared to watch my mother die last night."

Mrs. Weasley handed me a cup of tea to which I added some milk and tons of sugar. She put a plate in front of me and I grabbed some toast. Glancing over the piece of toast, I could see Ron and Remus watching me. I glared back at them as I ate.

"I take it Mr. Weasley and Harry have left for the Ministry. You don't have to worry. He'll get off and one of the witches from trial will become the new DADA teacher. She's a bitch."

"Neci," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"It's true. She's horrible. She totally has Fudge wrapped around her finger and gets him to approve anything she wants. She's going to take over Hogwarts and make the next year suck. I don't care what Dumbledore says but I'm going to stop this."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore has asked me to be the new Muggle Studies professor. Seeing though I didn't get a chance to pack much before I was brought here, I need to go shopping. Pretty much for everything. Clothes, makeup, paper, pens, a wand, robes, everything."

Ginny and Hermione seemed thrilled at this. We planned to go in an hour, giving me time to get ready. I went upstairs to the room and grabbed the box. I really didn't want to go through it but I knew I would need to do it eventually. Her wand was there so I picked it up. I knew from the books that if a wand chose you, it would feel warm or tingle or do a spell. It did nothing. I put it back and grabbed a piece of paper. Only a date and a time was written on it so I put it back. There was a necklace at the bottom of the box. I lifted it out and looked at it closer.

It was a silver chain with an emerald tear drop. I caressed the pendent before putting the necklace on. I took off my other necklace and stuck it in my pocket. My mother back home never would have worn something like this but it felt right. There was a key in the box and it looked important so I pocketed it. There was nothing else to check out. Those four things summed up my mother's life.

I shook my head and went to the bathroom. I ran into Ginny as she was coming out.

"Do you mind if I borrow some toothpaste?"

She gave me hers and I did the old toothpaste on the finger trick before doing my makeup. I found Ginny and gave her toothpaste back. We met up with Hermione downstairs and said our goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll come too," Ron called, running down the stairs.


	3. Ron Shopping with the Girls

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

All three of them were dressed in jeans, shirts, and sweaters. I shook my head because I knew I stood out like a sore thumb. I could see the outline of wands in each of their pockets.

"OK but I bet that by the end you'll never offer to go shopping with girls again," I said. "Let's go to Diagon Alley first."

We Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and Ginny opened the archway to Diagon Alley. They followed me to Gringotts and waited in line until I reached the goblin.

"I was told Professor Dumbledore opened a vault for me. My name is Neci Horton."

"Do you have your key?" he asked.

"Not for that vault. I have a weird key that belonged to my mother," I said, fishing it out of my pocket.

The goblin looked at the key and then at me. His eyes narrowed and motioned over to another goblin. He took the key and scrutinized me.

"Tamara Spencer was my mother and if I know the law, anything she owned now belongs to me. You can't keep me from what's rightfully mine."

"It is not that, Ms. Horton. Your mother had us put a special security measure on her vault. Please hold out your hand."

I pulled back my sleeve and gave him my hand. He pulled out a wand and pointed it at a finger. A small prick of blood appeared and a light surrounded the blood. Both the light and the blood disappeared a second later.

"This way, Ms. Horton. We'll visit your family's vault first and then your new vault."

I turned back to Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"Why don't you stay here? I'm sure Tonks over there won't mind," I said waving at the Auror.

Tonks sheepishly waved back as the three of them looked over. They hadn't seen her following us.

"Wotcher."

"I'll be back soon and then we can shop."

I followed the goblin and got into the little cart. We went far down the track before stopping in front of vault #69. I grabbed the little lamp and stood in front of the door.

"Your key."

I handed him the key and he put it in the lock.

"Your hand."

Another prick of blood appeared and I put my finger where he told me to. The door glowed and then it opened. I looked inside and saw piles upon piles of gold, silver, and bronze. The goblin handed me a bag and I started to fill it up. Near the back of the vault, I found a few dozen books and several paintings.

"I'll come back for these later," I told the goblin.

We hit the vault that Dumbledore opened and I grabbed a large handful of Galleons. Back in the lobby, I changed enough Galleons into a few thousand British pounds. I wasn't sure if my credit card would still work in this world.

"Where to first?" Hermione asked when I met up with them.

"Let's go to Ollivander's so I can get a wand."

"What's that on your wrist?" Ginny asked.

I pulled back both sleeves and showed them my wrists. They were the first two tattoos that I had done. They were my 18th birthday present to myself.

"They're Chinese symbols. This left one means love and the other is creativity."

They followed me into Ollivander's and we had to wait a second before the old man came up from the back.

"I sense a lot of power in you," he said, looking at me.

"I better hope so. That's partly why I was brought here to help. I'm a Spencer."

"Ah. I heard about your mother. A shame. I remember when she came in to get her wand."

Ollivander handed me wand after wand. It was taking forever and I could tell the others were getting bored. I looked over at them and rolled my eyes as I took another wand.

"Ah, I had a feeling that this may be the correct one."

I looked back at the wand and it glowed in my hand.

"If you knew this was it, then why didn't we start with this one?" I asked harshly.

I paid for the 9 inch ebony wand with a unicorn hair as its core and we headed off to Madam Malkin's. I got fitted for two robes, both black but one was more formal than the other. It was going to take a minute to finish up the alterations so I told them I'd meet them at Flourish and Blotts. When I left with my robes, I saw Ron standing outside the Quidditch shop.

"You should try out."

"I'm not that good," he said, still looking at the broom.

"I have a feeling that you'll be a great player. Maybe a keeper."

We turned to leave and before we got to the bookstore, we ran into a tall man with long blond hair.

"Mr. Weasley," he said before turning to me. "I am…"

"Lucius Malfoy. How can one live in this world without knowing who you are? You were a school governor for Hogwarts and you're a very savvy businessman. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy but we need to get going."

Ron and I left Lucius standing there. By the time we found the girls, I couldn't help but laugh. I explained what happened and picked up several books, most for my classes but a few extra varying in subjects. After paying for them, I had my wand out and shrinking the books. I had also made my bag bottomless. The others just watched me.

"I thought you just found out you're a witch. That's a complicated spell," Tonks said.

"I did. I just…I need to talk to Dumbledore. Let's hurry up and get back to HQ."

We exited Diagon Alley and I summoned the Knight Bus. We got on and I paid for everyone. Hermione mentioned a large shopping district and the bus took off at top speed. It felt just like I had read back in _Prisoner of Azkaban_. It was still weird to know that I was in another world.

After an hour or two at the shopping district, I had nearly everything except clothes. I wasn't going to wear the clothes that Hermione, Ginny, or Tonks kept pointing out. I needed my kind of clothes. There was a cyber café so I dragged everyone in to find a place to shop. There were a couple of stores nearby.

"Only a few more stops and I'll treat everyone to lunch. How are you feeling, Ron?"

He still looked a bit peekish from nearly being dragged into a lingerie store. Finally Tonks offered to stay outside with him while I shopped. Hey, I had nothing so I had to get a few bras and several pairs of underwear.

"I'm never shopping with girls again."

"I told you, Ron. I'm going to warn you now that some stores like this may have some things that you can't wrap your head around. Most aren't but if you need to, stick close."

I really wished I could just go home and grab my own clothes since most of my corsets and tops are one of a kind and specially made. The first store we visited was one of the good kind. Mainly Goth clothes, accessories, and whatnot.

I picked out another see through long sleeved top, a dozen shirts (some just black and some black and another color), two pairs of pants, a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, black arm warmers that go from the wrist to elbow, two pairs of fingerless gloves, a pair of knee high boots, a few black leather wrist cuffs, and several rolls of ribbon. As the clerk rang up my purchases, she looked at the others with disdain. I smiled at the humor of it.

They asked more questions about me as we headed to the other store. Hermione was the most curious of how Dumbledore found me since no one else had known about me.

"Um…he did. He was the only one but my mother swore him not to look for me until my 21st birthday."

"It was your birthday?" Ginny asked.

"It's tomorrow actually."

"Won't your family, I mean the people who raised you, miss you on your birthday?"

"They understood that I had to do this. This is my first real vacation in years. I've spent the last three years going to school and working all year with no break. So when Dumbledore came to get me, they knew this would be good for me. They just don't know about me being a witch or that I'm willing to die to see that bastard brought down."

"Why didn't you pack?"

"No time. The portkey was nearing activation by the time he explained everything to my parents and we got somewhere they couldn't see us disappear," I lied.

"Then why don't you just go back and get what you need?" Ron asked.

"Why wear the same clothes when I could just buy new ones? The girls know what I'm talking about."

We found the second store and I knew from the outside that this store wasn't one for kids. They waited at the café next door while I shopped. I bought a red and black Chinese print silk corset, a dark blue corset, another black skirt that was kind of flowy, and what was supposed to be a role playing costume. It was perfect. I chuckled imagining the staff and students' reactions. I shrunk the bags and put them into my bag.

After lunch, I had the waitress call us a taxi to take us back to HQ. Tonks said she'd apparate back. Ron sat up front taking in all the buttons and whatnot of the car.

Harry was back and as I had told them the charges were dropped. He was a bit disheartened that we didn't wait for him.

"Mate, be lucky you didn't come. It was horrid. These girls can shop. I bet if Neci didn't have to talk to Dumbledore, we'd still be out there," Ron told him.

"Hey. I resent that. I had to buy a lot of stuff. It's bad enough that I have to go back to Diagon Alley. There's a few things in my family vault that I need to check out."

"Albus will be back for the meeting after dinner. Why don't you go up and rest?" Mrs. Weasley said.


	4. Order Meeting and the Twins' Futures

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

I took my bag upstairs and changed into a black shirt and a pair of pajama pants that I bought at the shopping district. I grabbed a book on Ancient Runes and my iPod. It wouldn't turn on. It just wouldn't work.

"Arg. I'm going to go nuts if I can't have my music."

A spell popped into my head so I pulled out my wand and said the incantation. Soon _Pet _by 'A Perfect Circle' was blaring in my ears. I took the book and my wand downstairs. I found a comfy chair in a front room and curled up to read.

Hours later I nearly had the book finished. Most of it was exactly like I expected. I closed the book and headed into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was cooking alone. I removed an earphone and asked if she wanted help.

"Can you set the table? There'll be 11 of us for dinner. The others will be by afterwards for the meeting."

I grabbed the plates, cutlery, and glasses. Mrs. Weasley watched as I did it manually. There was no point in using magic when doing it yourself wasn't that hard. When I finished, I called everyone down.

Dinner was delicious. The stew was very hearty and the bread was warm and soft. I batted my eyelashes and pouted at the twins until they offered to help me clean up. Everyone was surprised but when I kissed their cheeks as thank you, they understood.

Kingsley was the first to show up. He had been filled in on why I was there but I couldn't go into depth on who he was like the others. I would have told him that he would be Minister after the war but I wasn't sure if that would still happen. McGonagall was the next to show up and then Snape. He glared at me so I shot him a look. I poured myself a glass of firewhiskey and held on to it. I knew I was going to need it. Dumbledore finally came and took a seat.

"This is Neci Horton. Her mother was Tamara Spencer who died yesterday."

"Sorry, Professor, but wait," I said.

I pulled my wand, tapped my iPod and aimed my wand at the door.

"_Audio Muffliato_! Sorry, but we had a few people listening in. Now they're listening to hard rock and they won't be able to hear us."

"Neci, where did you learn that?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's the thing. I knew about the Muffliato spell but customized it with music instead of buzzing. I woke up this morning and I felt different. I shrunk my stuff and made my bag bottomless without thinking about it. I read through an Ancient Runes book but I already knew what I was reading. Every now and then I get flashes of what looks like memories. Could they be my mother's?"

"Maybe. We'll talk later."

I sat back and sipped the firewhiskey throughout the meeting. I was expecting them to ask me more questions and by the end of the meeting, I was frustrated that they didn't want to know what I knew.

"So everyone has their schedule."

A few Order members started to get up to leave so I decided right then and there to blurt out what I knew.

"Umbridge is a bitch and her choice of detention is cruel. Voldemort knows about the prophecy and will clue into the connection he has to Harry. He'll use a planted image to get Harry to the Department of Mysteries and someone won't be coming back. If you shut him out, Dumbledore, it'll only get worse. You need to teach him Occlumency and not be the snarky bastard we all know you are, Snape.

"I'm here to help and I'll do all I can to prevent the deaths that may happen."

Those standing sat back down and looked at me.

"Voldemort made seven Horcruxes. I know what and where they are. One has already been destroyed and one will be nearly impossible to get. There is actually one in this house."

Sirius looked at me with hatred.

"Your brother died going against that asshole. He replaced the real Horcrux with a fake and tried to destroy it but it was impossible."

"What is it?" Kingsley asked.

"That locket you found while cleaning. No one could get it open and it's good that no one did because it's protected by Dark magic."

"But it went missing," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You just don't know where to look. Kreacher."

The house elf appeared and looked at me.

"A half blood traitor dares to call Kreacher."

I held up my hand at Sirius to keep him from scolding the house elf.

"Whatever. I want to help you to do Master Regulus' last request before he died. I know what happened to him and I know what he asked of you."

Kreacher was quiet as was everyone else.

"Kreacher, please. Regulus died because of it. Don't let it be in vain," I whispered.

He disappeared and reappeared a second later with a gold locket. He held it out to me and I took it.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I know Regulus would be proud of you for helping us," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

He started to sob before disappearing. I put the locket on the table and everyone looked at it. Dumbledore reached out for it and held it.

"You can feel him or his power within it. It was Ron who actually destroyed it," I said.

"My Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, but not for another couple of years. Several people were injured or died during that time and I'd rather keep our death toll low. Theirs can be sky high for all I care."

I took the locket back and pulled out a pencil I constantly carried. I sketched the locket on one of the pages of my Ancient Runes book. When I looked up, they were all looking at me again.

"What? I'm an Arts major. Dumbledore, why do you want me in Muggle Studies? Why not DADA?"

"That is where we need a professor. The Ministry already appointed Undersecretary Umbridge in the position."

"Hell, even Snape would be better at that position than her. You know, all she's going to make the kids do is read a 1st year defense book. The class is a crock if she's teaching it."

"The meeting is finished. Neci, please stay so we can talk."

Everyone left and I looked at Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eyes.

"The time line is never going to get back to what it was so why not change it for the better?" I pointed out.

"Because if we change it too much, your knowledge won't be that useful."

"But we can use my knowledge to our advantage. I know where the Horcruxes are so we can get them and destroy them. We should do that with the prophecy anyways. You know you'll have to tell him about the prophecy sooner rather than later. We can sneak him into the Ministry and he can get it without the bastard knowing. It'll prevent a lot. Mr. Weasley won't get attacked and Sirius won't die. Harry crumbled after his godfather died. He doesn't need to lose another family member."

"Why do you think you are seeing your mother's memories?"

"I think I took the power from her and her knowledge of magic and memories were ebbed in it. I can see her as a student at Hogwarts, her summers with friends and family, and her being tortured by Voldemort. It's like a silent movie."

"The Powers That Be recognized you as her daughter but must have believed by having her power would be better than having your own. You don't need to spent time learning the spells."

"I'd rather spend years learning than having to see my mother being tortured."

I got up and left the kitchen. I went up to my room and sat on the bed. I heard two pops and looked up to see Fred and George standing there.

"We want to know…"

"…our futures."

"Why? What I know might not even happen anymore. It could be better or worse. Why have that hanging over your head?"

"We just do," one of them said.

"It's not pleasant. Are you really sure? I doubt it'll still happen that way."

"If you tell us, we'll tell you how to tell us apart."

I couldn't argue with that. I moved over on the bed and they sat down.

"This year you both get banned from Quidditch by Dolores Umbridge and participate in a group called the DA. You end up leaving Hogwarts in a blaze of glory. You open up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley and Zonko's has a hard time competing against you.

"You rake in the money and everything's going good. Just before Harry's 17th birthday, a group goes to get him from the Dursleys. George, your ear gets cursed off. Then in the final battle, Fred gets hit by Avada Kedavra. Life's not the same after his death. George ends up married and names his first child after his twin."

The brothers looked at each other and turned back to me.

"Hey, you wanted to know. Besides, it's already changing. The Muggle Studies professor wasn't supposed to die yet and I'm here to make sure that we still win."

"Harry kills him?"

"Yeah. Your brother actually helped out a lot. But it could all change. Umbridge may not be a bitch so the DA might not get put together. The whole attack at the Ministry might not end in someone's death."

They wanted to know who and all I said was that it wasn't one of their parents and it wasn't a student. There was no point in them knowing who if it wasn't going to happen. They pointed out the one way to tell them apart. George has a mole on his neck that Fred doesn't have.

I spent the night in my room altering several of the shirts. On one shirt, I undid the side seams half way and stitched the ends so it didn't fray. I weaved ribbon through holes I had made and stitched the ends of the ribbon to the bottom of the shirt. It kinda looked like crossed shoelaces but without the bow. Just because I was a teacher doesn't mean I was going to dress out of character.


	5. Happy 21st Birthday

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

When I got to the kitchen the next morning, no one was there. There was a plate of food with a note. It was from Mrs. Weasley and it said that they had to go out for a bit. I sat at the table and ate. There were a couple old editions of _The Daily Prophet_ so I read through them.

It criticized Harry and Dumbledore and had numerous quotes from Minister Fudge stating that under no circumstances was Voldemort back. It was this stupidity that allowed for the wizarding world not to be prepared in the books. Near the back was an article about my mother. It recapped her career as an Auror and how a girl, identifying herself as her daughter, came to visit just before she died.

_'I checked when her back was turned. She is Tamara's daughter. She is weird looking, dressed in black and green with blue hair.'_

Great. Now people know about me. If Voldemort wanted my mother's power, he now knows that I should have it and will try to come after me. It was going to happen eventually but I thought I'd have more time.

I went up to my room and listened to music as I read. I got through the Muggle Studies books and added a few notes in the margins.

It was late afternoon and I was getting bored. I changed out of my pajamas and into some simple clothes. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed downstairs to leave. As I was nearing the door, I felt someone or something behind me. I whipped out my wand and turned. The tip was against Sirius' throat. I lowered it and pulled out my earphones, music still blaring through.

"How did you know I was there? You surely couldn't have heard me."

"I felt you. I thought everyone went out."

"I'm still an escaped convict. I was upstairs with Buckbeak."

"The hippogriff that escaped with you. I'd love to meet him later. I need to get out of this house."

"I wouldn't. They know who you are now."

"But they don't," I said, pointing my wand at myself.

I said a few incantations and my hair turned blond, my nose became smaller, my piercing was glamoured over, and I had fuller lips. Sirius watched and then smiled.

"Would you like to come? We'll stay in London so we don't get caught by anyone magical. I know you hate being stuck here."

"Only if we don't stay out too long."

I altered his hair and eye color, gave him a goatee, and conjured glasses for him to wear. I updated his clothes into jeans and a vintage T-shirt.

"Take a look," I said.

Sirius looked in the mirror and nodded. We left the house and walked. I asked him about his years at Hogwarts and the animosity between him and Snape.

"James was my best friend. He hated how Snivellus was always around Lily. Plus he is weak and it wasn't like we were the only ones picking on him."

"But you were the most cruel. You have no idea what his life was like. Lily was his only real friend and after James hung him upside down and after he called Lily a Mudblood, he had no one. Do you know why he joined the bastard in the first place? He joined to protect Lily. Everything he has ever done was to protect her. He feels guilty about telling that asshole about the prophecy. He feels that it's his fault that Lily died."

We walked in silence for a few blocks. I was waiting for him to mention it but he never did. We hit a little shopping district so we looked around. I found a dark gray shirt with the words 'Don't Mess With Me' on it. I bought each of us something to snack on as we headed back. We past a little floral cart so I got a small bouquet of flowers.

I thought we got away with going out until Mrs. Weasley started to yell at us as she came out of the kitchen. She didn't even notice me removing the spells on either of us.

"Sirius Black, you know better than going out. What if they saw you? What if they came after Neci? And you missed dinner."

"It was my idea, Mrs. Weasley. I needed to get out and Sirius didn't think going by myself was a good idea so he came with me. I transfigured our appearances and we have only been gone for an hour or so," I said.

She seemed to calm down so I gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You do so much for everyone and the Order."

She started to cry and apologized for yelling at us. She pulled me into a hug before pulling me into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley tried to force food on me, stating that I needed more meat on my bones.

"She looks good to me," Fred said, looking me up and down.

"Fred Weasley," his mother exclaimed.

"I came to get Neci. She's needed upstairs."

I followed the twin upstairs and into a room. All the other teenagers were waiting for us. Fred took a seat and I waited for someone to speak.

"Sirius and I were safe. No one saw us when we were out," I said.

"That's not it. Fred and George told us that you told them their futures. We want to know ours," Ginny said.

I glared at the twins and shook my head.

"No. The immediate futures that I know probably won't happen so why dwell on something that never will be? If it doesn't change and something big will happen, I'll tell you but not until then. Just live life to the fullest."

I left the room and went to mine. I sat on the bed thinking. This was turning out to be a great 21st birthday. I'm an adult and know how to take care of myself. I'm so going to celebrate.

I took a shower and got ready. I selected one of my altered tank tops (this one I had removed the whole back and stitched ribbon under the bust so I could wrap it around and tie it in the back) and my black miniskirt. I decided on my knee high boots and arm warmers. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and did my makeup like I normally do. It was a perfect outfit for an 'I don't care what happens because it's my birthday' night. I tucked my ID and the rest of my British money into a little black pouch. I stuck the pouch into my left boot.

I cast a disillusionment charm on myself. I had to admit that my mother's knowledge was coming in handy. I wrote a little note and left it on my pillow. I crept downstairs and out of number 12 Grimmauld Place. After removing the charm, I stuck my wand into my right boot. I walked to the little shopping district and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" he asked.

"A club. Any club where I can drink and dance."

The driver smiled and took me to this bar called Matt and Matt. There wasn't a line when I got out and paid him. The bouncer checked my ID and my chest before he allowed me in. It was still early but I headed to the bar. It turned out that the barmen are the owners and once they heard that it was my birthday, they gave me my first drink on the house.

I spent the next four hours at the club, alternating between drinking and dancing. Both Matts (the owners) were cute and gave me a handful of free drinks and several other guys bought me drinks as well. I think they thought that they could pile me with drinks but I have a high tolerance for alcohol. You have to be with the low Canadian drinking age and the numerous bush parties back in high school.

The guys tried to convince me to stay. It was after midnight and I was getting tipsy after almost a couple dozen drinks.

"Sorry. I gotta go. My older brother will freak if I'm not home by one. He's already going to be mad since I snuck out."

"You ditched your brother on your birthday?"

"Yeah, Bobby. He had all day to wish me a happy birthday but he didn't," I lied.

I kissed the cheeks of the guys I had gotten to know and both Matts. They called me a cab and one waited with me while it came. I gave the driver the address of number 7 Grimmauld Place so I could walk the rest of the way to HQ. I had just enough cash to pay the fare and give him a good tip.

Just like that afternoon, I was greeted by Mrs. Weasley yelling. I could see some of the others standing behind her.

"Where have you been? Leaving a note and sneaking out. A Death Eater could have grabbed you."

"Not unless they were at the club and since they hate Muggles, they wouldn't be. Besides I'm an adult and can go out whenever I want. I needed to release some tension," I said, trying not to slur.

"And you come back drunk. There is a war going on, young lady. It's no time to go out on your own and get drunk. You don't even know your way around."

"Well, I'm back now, aren't I? I'm safe. Nothing happened past second base. I'm going to be locked up in a castle for a year with no one my age. The eldest student may be 18 and the youngest teacher is probably in their 30s. I needed a night out and since it's my birthday, I went to celebrate."

"We had a party planned for tonight," Hermione said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't think you'd remember."

"Your mother was a big part of the Order during the first war. Of course, we'd do something for your birthday," Mrs. Weasley said. "Go to bed and we'll celebrate in the morning."

I walked past her and she exclaimed when she saw the back of my shirt.

"You're not even fully dressed. That skirt is too short as it is and then no back to your shirt. And you went out in public."

"I know. I made the shirt. Goodnight."

I went up to my room and got ready for bed. Mrs. Weasley is a wonderful woman and mother but she's not my mother. I'll go out and wear whatever I wanted to.


	6. Not the Only One

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. To get the ages right, I've had to change them slightly. For the adults (Sirius, Remus, Snape, etc) add 5 years to their supposed ages (so they're around 40 not 35 like they should be). Hope you enjoy the story and this doesn't screw you up that much.  
**

* * *

She was more cheerful in the morning. She greeted me with a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast. Sirius was reading _The Daily Prophet_ at the other end of the table.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I had to only pay for three drinks the whole night. The rest were from guys I met. That club was cool. I'm really sorry for sneaking out."

"You shouldn't have accepted drinks from strangers," Mrs. Weasley scolded before she left.

The boys joined us in the kitchen and stared at the pajamas I was wearing. It was a tank top and shorts, nothing that bad. The tank top was tight and a bit low cut but not that low.

"Eyes up here, boys," I said, pointing at my face.

Sirius laughed and they all blushed, Ron more than any of them. They helped themselves to the food. They wanted to know what I did. I told them all about the club, the free booze, and dancing with hot guys.

"There were plenty of single hot girls there last night. Some had less clothes on than me."

Fred and George's eyes were wide and Harry and Ron blushed again. Hermione and Ginny came in and ate quickly. Before I could go upstairs and change, I was dragged into another room. There were a few presents on a table.

"Happy Birthday, Neci."

The Weasleys got me some chocolate and the twins threw in some of their joke products. Hermione got me a book about famous Aurors, a whole chapter was dedicated to my mother. Harry got me a book on Defense techniques. I thanked them and gave them all hugs.

"I have a gift for you. It's upstairs," Sirius said.

I followed him up to his room and he closed the door. I waited while he paced the room.

"I know. I have her memories so I know you and Mom dated."

He seemed to relax. Sirius sat on his bed and looked at me.

"I gave her that necklace," he said quietly.

My hand went to the tear drop and held onto it.

"Have you been to her vault yet? We cleaned out her place and put anything of importance in it."

"I've seen it but haven't really looked at anything. I plan to go back before school starts."

"Neci, are you my daughter? I know Tamara and I weren't dating anymore but there were a few times that we were together."

"Sirius, I'd love to have you as my father but she met someone while on a mission," I lied.

I watched Sirius as he reached for something on the nightstand. He looked at it and held it out to me. It was a picture of him and Mom. Since it was a magical picture, it moved. Mom seemed to be happy.

"Tell me how you met," I said as I sat beside him.

"Your mother was a few years ahead of me at Hogwarts. Everyone knew her. She was popular, smart, and great at magic. It was her family's power that allowed her to excel and be better at magic than everyone.

"It wasn't until I graduated that I really got to know her. She was an Auror and I was in training. We had to do a mission together and became friends. We saw a lot of each other because of the Order. We dated for six months. A few months later she left."

"Then she was tortured by Voldemort when she came back," I said.

"You need to be careful. They'll find a way to get to you," Sirius said.

"I'll be careful. It may have helped that I knew one way that this may have turned out but with the changes already happening, I doubt it'll be the same."

"I never told anyone this, not even James or Remus, but I was going to propose to your mother. She was the one who broke off our relationship. Tamara had said she needed space and privacy for work but…"

"She broke it off because she was scared. The war was getting worse and she didn't want any ties to hold her back from doing what she thought she'd need to do. She was ready to die," I interrupted.

"And she did in a way. I'd like you to have this," he said pulling out a book.

I took it from him and looked through it. It was an album of photos of Mom and Sirius. There were a few pictures of other people as well. Sirius pointed them out and told me who they were even though I already knew.

"Sirius, I can't take this. You keep this. All I need to know about Mom is that she was loved and did all in her power to keep the world safe. Besides, I have her memories. You knew her and loved her. My love for her is different than yours. The only thing I'll accept is you being my honorary father."

"Fine. Now, young lady, you really had me worried when you snuck out. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Sirius joked.

I hugged him and gave back the photo album. I left and found the younger teens in Harry's room. The boys were playing wizard's chess and Hermione and Ginny were looking at something.

"Hey, Neci. Is everything OK?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Sirius wanted to tell me that he and my mother dated. What are you looking at?"

Hermione handed it to me and it was a magazine with the top article being about the most eligible bachelors and handsomest wizards. Harry was on both of the lists.

"Oh, look. Voldemort got top spot on the Most Wanted Dead list," I joked.

They all laughed. I flipped through the magazine before going to my room and getting a magazine from my bag. I went back and handed it to the girls.

"You should take a look at this. I know what you're thinking. How can someone like me read Cosmo? It's not for the clothes or beauty tips. Check out page 93," I said.

" '_How to Satisfy Your Man in __**69**__ Ways_.' Why 69?"

Both boys had stopped to listen as Ginny read it out. I pulled the girls closer and whispered the reason. I laughed as they blushed beet red.

_Pop_, as Fred and George apparated into the room.

"Why are Hermione and Ginny red?" George asked.

His little sister handed him the magazine and he read the title. He chuckled before passing it to Fred, who too chuckled. Ron grabbed the magazine and Harry and him looked at it.

"What's so important with the number 69?" Harry asked.

"At least the twins know so I'm not the only sexual deviant here. It's a sexual position. I'm not going to describe it but to say, it can be tricky if both people are not close in height."

The girls blushed even more and the twins started to laugh. Soon they were on the floor, clutching their sides.

"Hey. It's not funny when you're 15."

That shut them up. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and I started to laugh.

"You really should've grown up in the Muggle world. You all wouldn't be so gullible. At least my friends back home understood my twisted sense of humor."

I spent a lot of time with them over the next few days. Hermione and Ron received notice of their appointment as prefects. Ron couldn't understand why he was picked and I could tell that Harry was jealous that it wasn't him. They slowly started to understand me and once I even had Ginny and Hermione looking like me. The guys joked that they could only handle one of me hanging around.

I visited my family vault a day before we left. Some of the paintings didn't move but a few did. I took the one painting of Mom and her parents. Not even looking at what they were about, all the books went into my bag, shrunken of course. I added a bit more money to my bag before I left Gringotts. I made two small stops before heading back to HQ. One was to get a present for someone and the other stop was for me in Muggle London.

Dumbledore arranged for me to arrive at Hogwarts with the students, meaning I'd be taking the train and doing rounds with the prefects.

Everyone was in a rush. Harry and Ron had to search for some of their things. The twins kept apparating around HQ and freaking everyone out. Hermione and Ginny were already packed but managed to get pulled into Harry and Ron's mess.

I summoned the missing things and we left. I went first through the barrier, bidding goodbye to Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, who was in his animagus form. I found the staff compartment and unshrunk my trunk. I left it on the floor since I had the place to myself.

That morning, I had carefully selected what I was going to wear. I didn't want to freak everyone out but I still wanted to be me so I had on a black tight T-shirt, charcoal pants, and my fingerless gloves. I left my hair down to show off the blue streaks.

Soon the train pulled away from the station and I watched the scenery until it was time for the prefect meeting. I made my way to the compartment.

"Weasel. Mudblood. Where is Potter?"

I shook my head as I opened the door and leaned against it.

"Mr. Malfoy, for every time I hear you use anything other than their proper names, I'll deduct 5 points from Slytherin and after your 3rd time, a detention with me doing some meaningless Muggle task. Now repeat after me. Weasley. Granger."

Everyone stared at me.

"Do it now or I'll take 50 points," I threatened.

"Weasley. Granger," he huffed.

"Good. Remember that and it'll save you from doing something that you'd see as cruel and unusual. Oh, and if your Head of House has an issue with this, he can take it up with me."

I left and walked the train. Near the back, I heard a croak. It was a toad. I bent down and picked it up.

"Let's go find your owner."

Two compartments down, I found Trevor's owner. I opened the door and went in.

"Did someone lose a toad?"

"Trevor," Neville said, getting up and grabbing him.

"Hey, Harry. I'm Neci. I'm your new Muggle Studies professor."

"You don't look like a teacher," Neville said.

"Because I'm not old like Professor McGonagall or chronically angry like Snape. I was finishing my degree at university when Professor Dumbledore asked me to teach, Neville. Hi, Luna. How's your dad at _The Quibbler_?"

"He's good," Luna said.

"You know my name?" Neville asked.

"I know a lot of things about you, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort and others. I don't trance out like Professor Trelawney but I know what's happened and what may happen. Small things have changed so it may be exactly the same," I said, sitting down.

"Where are you from, Professor…"

"Spencer. Tamara Spencer was my mother. I grew up in Canada."

"Neci, I thought your last name was Horton," Harry said.

"It is but why deny half of who I am. I'm proud to be her daughter. Besides from that article in _The Daily Prophet_, people are going to put two and two together since I'm clearly the weird girl the healer described."

I left them when they needed to change into their robes and headed back to my compartment. I shrunk my trunk and was the first off the train. I stood in the shadows watching the students file off. I caught sight of Harry and his friends. I smiled when I saw Draco and his friends approaching them.

"Can't believe they let you back, Potter. Weasel. Mudblood."

"Ten points, Mr. Malfoy. One more before detention," I said, coming out of the shadows.

He looked at me before they left. Harry turned to me.

"What was that about?"

I told him what I told Draco as we headed to the carriages. We waited for a carriage and when it approached, I grabbed Harry's hand. When I saw the reaction, I squeezed.

"It's OK, Harry. You're not going nuts. I see them too. If you want, I can tell you all about them later."

We shared a carriage with Neville and Luna. I knew what the castle looked like but I wasn't expecting what appeared before us. I looked up in awe.

"Didn't you attend a magical school in Canada, Professor?"

"No. I was home schooled," I lied.

The students went in and I looked at the castle more closely for a minute before going in. I was promptly stopped by Snape.

"Professor Horton, may I have a word about what you told Mr. Malfoy?"

"I didn't think you were the type to ask, more like ordered."

"You're not a student. Unless you'd like to be treated like one," he said.

"But students gossip and I don't think you'd like the other students knowing about your childhood in Spinner's End, your undying love for Lily Evans, and the reason you joined the Death Eaters in the first place," I whispered before leaving.

Students around us were surprised that I had managed to render Snape speechless and pale. I found Dumbledore and asked him to introduce me as a Spencer than a Horton.

"You do know that it'll get back to Voldemort?"

"I'm counting on it. I want to meet the bastard who killed my mother."

I was put next to Snape who was naturally glaring at me. I ignored him and looked around the Great Hall. I saw the Gryffindors talking to each other and the Slytherins glaring at me. I shot them a look before the welcoming speech started.

"We have three new professors this year. While Professor Hagrid is away, Professor Grubbly-Plank will teach Care of Magical Creatures. After Professor Burbage's death, Professor Neci Spencer will take over Muggle Studies."

I got up and waved before sitting. Dumbledore introduced Umbridge and she did interrupt like I expected. I rolled my eyes and tapped my fingers against the table. I knew it was bugging Snape so I continued to do it even as Umbridge shot me a look. I knew this year was going to be interesting.

After the feast, Dumbledore showed me to my quarters and then to my classroom.

"We've cleared out most of Chastity's things. The lesson plans she had for this year are on the desk. Feel free to make changes. The schedule of classes is there as well. I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

There wasn't much that I wanted to change in the classroom. I hung up the portrait I took of my mother and her parents before I went back to my quarters. I unpacked the trunk and finally looked at the books from the vault. Some were about the Dark Arts, some on Defense Against the Dark Arts, some from my mother's Auror training, and the last was the best. It was covered in dark green fabric and had the Spencer crest on the front.

I tried opening it but it was magically sealed. Looking into Mom's memories, I saw her poke her finger and blood dropped onto the book. I did the same and it glowed before it unlocked.

Opening it to the back, I saw familiar writing. Looking closer it was my mother's. I flipped back until it was other writing so I knew this was where she had started to write in it.

_It's my 17__th__ birthday and Mum gave this to me. It's our family book. Only those with Spencer blood can open it so not even Dad could do it._

_Mum says the spells and charms my ancestors put in here will help in the future. Even though she doesn't agree with my choice of career, she pointed out a few spells that I can't wait to try out._

_I have the Spencer magic and now I can use it freely. (insert evil laugh here). Maybe I can pull off some pranks to rival those of the Marauders._

So, Mom knew them or at least knew of them. My world's Mom wasn't a prankster so it was weird to read that this Mom was. I stayed up until 3am reading the book. Mom's last entry was the day before Voldemort tortured her. She wrote about how she wished life was different and there was no war going on. How she wanted to get married and be a mother.

During those months she was gone, she hadn't written in the book but from her memories, I knew where she had been. I knew I was going to have to face what she did then when this was all over but part of me wished I didn't know.

When I finished Mom's entries, I started at the beginning. Wrapping my mind around the Old English was difficult but I got through it. She was right. There were quite a few interesting spells.


	7. First Day of Class

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

In the morning, I picked out the red and black Chinese print corset and the black miniskirt. My hair was up in a messy bun and my makeup was the normal way for me. I went with mid calf vs. knee high boots over the fishnet stockings. I checked myself out in the mirror while snapping on the two wrist cuffs.

It was still early so not many students were already in the Great Hall. They watched as I made my way to the front. I draped my robe over the back of the seat and helped myself to breakfast.

"Professor Spencer, your choice of attire is interesting. You just need a whip to complete it," a deep voice said as the owner sat down beside me.

"You would like that. Being dominated by someone. The crack of a whip against your skin. No, wait. You'd prefer to be the dominant one. How about my naked body on your bed waiting for the whip to be brought down against my skin. I'm game for some one on one time whenever you please," I purred into his ear.

He blushed. Severus Snape actually blushed before leaving the table. I chuckled and grabbed some toast before leaving. I went back to my room to grab my textbooks and to ditch the robe. It just wasn't me. Dressing the way I want, being a smart aleck, and getting people around me uncomfortable is who I am. I'm not going to change for some 'pretend' job.

I have to admit. When reading the books, I had a soft spot for most of the characters. You had to feel sorry for Harry for everything that he went through. With Ron, it was because he felt inferior to his brothers and about his family not having much money. With Neville, it was because of what his parents went through. Hell, I even had a soft spot for Draco because we were never told what his home life was like but knowing the type of man Lucius is, it couldn't have been that great.

My biggest soft spot was for Snape. Here was a guy who was picked on during school, whose father hated him for being a wizard, whose only real friend turned her back on him, and then feeling responsible for her untimely death. He constantly risked his life spying for Dumbledore and then dies in the end. It's not like I pity him or anything but felt like he's had enough hardships in his life and could use some friendship or companionship or, hell, even love.

I plugged in my iPod into the docking station that I bought while shopping with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. I leaned up against my desk and waited for the first class. Since Muggle Studies wasn't all that popular, I only had three classes (1st and 2nd years were together, 3rd and 4th years together, and then the top three grades were in one class) and the first one was with the older students.

I didn't change the lesson plans that Professor Burbage made for the younger years but I completely altered it for the other class. I was going to make Muggle Studies interesting and what she had planned for 15, 16, and 17year olds was not going to cut it.

I was only expecting around 15 students but nearly 30 showed up. I had to conjure up more desks and move them around to get them all fitted into the classroom. It seemed that the class was made up more of Gryffindors than anything. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and even the Weasley twins were there. This had definitely not been in the books. But what surprised me even more were the two Slytherins, the only Slytherins, who showed up.

"Draco. Blaise, isn't it? Please take your seats."

The only two spots were near the front and next to the Gryffindor trio.

"As you know, I'm Professor Neci Spencer. This is Muggle Studies and it's a pretty laid back class. None of that formality you have with your other professors. You can call me Neci and I'll call you by your first names. I don't tolerate the view that blood purity determines what kind of witch or wizard you are. In this classroom, you could be a Squib and still best a pureblood on the subject.

"I will not tolerate the use of anything other than proper names or 5 points will be deducted, no matter what house you're in. So far any questions?"

There were none so I walked through the classroom to stand at the back for a second before walking back down the left side of the classroom. I hopped onto my desk and crossed my legs.

"There will only be one assignment for the class. It'll be a 1000 word essay on any Muggle device you wish. And at the end of the year, there will be an exam. Basically if you show up to class, participate every now and then, and do well on the essay and exam you will get an Outstanding."

I waved my wand and the papers from my desk dispersed to the students.

"This is an outline for the year. We'll look at Technology, Transportation, Entertainment, Medicine & Health, and if we have some time, History. We won't start the class just yet. We'll spend the rest of this period discussing whatever you wish. Ask questions and I'll answer them as best as I can. But first, why have you joined this class? I wasn't expecting this many students."

"You made Snape blush. No one's done that before and you're different," one student, a Hufflepuff I think, said.

"Auror Spencer was your mother," Draco said.

"She was but I won't be talking about her. Any other questions?"

"What's that on your back?" Fred asked.

I got off the desk and turned around. I pointed to the two lines just under my neck.

"These? It's a tattoo that I had done before I came here. It says

Don't Greet Death Calmly Go Down Kicking & Screaming

I don't understand how people can say that they're ready to die. No one is ever ready. My mother went down kicking and screaming and so will I. This is the only time the name will be muttered in this classroom but Lord Voldemort will never be successful," I said, almost drilling it into everyone's minds.

"Professor Spencer, where did you go for school? Your accent sounds American. Did you go to Salem?" Blaise asked.

The five students who knew about me glared at the Slytherin, waiting for me to answer. I looked at the painting of Mom before answering.

"My mother wasn't expecting to have a child when she did so she left me with friends. I didn't attend school for my magic. I was home schooled. I grew up and lived in the Muggle world. Magic is just part of who I am but I don't let it run my life. I would be quite content living with Muggles and not use magic."

A few other students asked questions before I dismissed the class. Draco hung back and I could see three Gryffindors, wondering if they should stick around. I shook my head slightly and Hermione dragged the boys away.

"Draco, what can I do for you?"

He looked at me before looking at his hands. I knew he wasn't the type to be shy or nervous so I waited for him to say something but he never did.

"Is this about your non-existent knowledge of anything Muggle?" I asked.

"Sort of. I'm sure my Head of House has notified my father about my taking this class and I know he won't be tolerant. I was wondering if you'd meet with him and tell him what we'll be studying. Maybe you will be able to convince him to allow me to stay in the class."

So this must be a way for Voldemort to keep tabs on me. I took a deep breath before responding to the blond.

"Of course. It'd be a pleasure to meet him again. I didn't have an opportunity to introduce myself when we ran into each other in Diagon Alley. If this Friday is good for him, I'll meet him before dinner. And, Draco, if you find that you need help when we actually start the class, you can always come to me."

He left and I turned on my iPod. My next class wasn't until Wednesday so I relaxed at my desk. I pulled out my sketch pad and doodled. I started to sing along to _Fallout Boy._

"How was your first class?"

I stopped singing and saw Snape leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. I turned off the music and stood up.

"Students full of questions. Draco asked me to meet with his father this Friday to discuss the class. It doubled because I managed to make the big, bad snarky Potions Master blush."

He swept over to me and grabbed my arms. I could tell he was mad.

"You don't want to get me mad, woman," he seethed.

"Oh and why not? You'll take out your anger and frustration, maybe even your sexual frustration, on me? I think I can handle it. I may be only 21 to your 40 but I'm far from being pure and innocent. I know you're far from it too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have an idea of what happens at a Death Eater party. A little bit of torture, a little bit of cake, and maybe a little bit of rape. I know you have to play both sides so I have a plan. Do you want to help or not?"

Snape looked at me before letting my arms go. I put up the music silencing charm and told him what I had in mind. I didn't have it all planned out yet but even if I did, I wasn't going to tell him all of it. He was intrigued and only added his two cents only a couple of times. We finished before lunch and he stalked off to the dungeons.

I spent the rest of the day outside sketching. I know Harry had Umbridge the next day so I was also racking my brain for a spell to help him in detention. I kept coming up with a glamour charm to hide it after the fact but nothing to prevent it.

I ditched the sketch I was doing and headed up to Dumbledore's office. The password was 'soda pop' and I knocked.

"Is everything alright, Neci?" he asked when he saw me.

"Yes. I'm meeting with Lucius Malfoy on Friday but that's not why I'm here. I'm worried about Harry and the detention that he'll get with Umbridge. He tried to tell her that Voldemort is back and she gives him lines. He does them in his own blood, carving the words into the back of his hand."

"And you're worried about?"

"He's a kid. He shouldn't have to do lines in his own blood. I can only think of a glamour to hide it but nothing to prevent it. Oh, why didn't I think about that? Thanks, Professor."

I ran from the office and found Harry heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry, I'd like you, Ron and Hermione to see me after dinner in my classroom. I have something important to tell you."

I took my seat next to Snape at the staff table and helped myself to some food. I was a bit hungry since I hadn't had lunch. I could see Snape looking at me from the corner of his eye so to spook him, I ran my hand over his thigh, going from his knee upwards. He jumped in his seat and nearly choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I thought I dropped my napkin," I said, coyly.

I finished eating and headed to my classroom. I sat on my desk waiting for the students. They came in about 10 minutes later. They went to take their seats but I waved them out.

"Feel free to relax. We're not here for class. Harry, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I know how you hate people keeping stuff from you but I need you to promise me first that you'll do it. I need you two to promise me that you'll do anything in your power to keep Harry to his word."

"OK," Ron answered first.

Harry and Hermione were more hesitant to answer but finally agreed. I sighed and told them about the detentions. I needed them not to get riled up and piss off the old toad.

"If you need to vent, come to me but under no circumstances are you to get detention. Bite your tongue, think about the pain from carving into your own skin, or the look of satisfaction on Umbridge's face when she has you right where she wants you."

"But what about the other students?" Hemione asked.

"Don't tell them except for those you can trust not to blab. If everyone knows, she might make the detentions worse. Spread it around that essence of murtlap works but only after someone gets detention. I'm more worried about you, Harry. You can't go on a rampage about Voldemort being back unless you want 'I will not tell lies' etched into the back of your hand. Now go and be the carefree teenagers you should be."

That night I wrote in the Spencer book. I wrote about everything. I needed to let it out and normally I'd blog but since I don't have my laptop, I couldn't.


	8. Friday with Lucius Malfoy

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The next few days were decent. Harry didn't get detention but spent that night in my classroom venting. I sat there and let him yell about Umbridge, his relatives, everything that was bugging him. He told me about the nightmares he's been having about the hallway and a door. I wanted to tell him but instead told him to try to clear his head before bed. Just to think about a field of flowers or an empty room.

Dumbledore called me into his office and handed me a little urn, containing my mother's ashes. When she had joined the Auror Department, she hadn't included any relative information so she was cremated, even though I had visited her just before she died. I thanked Dumbledore and took the urn to my quarters.

My Wednesday class with the 1st and 2nd year students was fuller than expected as well and they seemed to ask more questions about Muggle objects than about me. There was not one Slytherin in that class. I didn't expect any in my Friday class (3rd and 4th years) either.

It was Friday and my meeting with Lucius was set for 4pm. I chose to wear the role playing costume. The white button shirt was tight across my chest and the plaid skirt was short. I had the tie on but left it somewhat loose. I wore my arm warmers and mid calf boots. I did my hair into braided pigtails.

The entire Great Hall stopped as I entered. I took my seat and reached for the toast.

"Professor Spencer, what are you wearing? That outfit is not becoming of a member of this staff," Umbridge said.

I really wanted to tell her where to stuff it but instead said, "It's a uniform. I never got to wear one before so I thought I'd try it out. Sadly it managed to shrink when I washed it. Does it really look that bad?"

She scoffed and turned back to her plate. I looked back at the students and saw a bunch of male students leering at me. An owl dropped something in front of me and I pocketed it, knowing what it probably was. I grabbed an orange and turned to leave. That's when Snape entered.

"Professor Spencer, living out your childhood?"

"There you go checking me out again. Admit it, Severus, punishing a naughty school girl has been a fantasy of yours for a long time," I said, dropping my voice to a whisper.

He pinched his lips together and watched as I left. I headed to my classroom and waited for my third and last class of the week. Just like I predicted, no Slytherins. After class, I put my feet up onto my desk and flipped through the Spencer book again. I reread over several entries and then got bored. I locked it and hid it before going to the library.

I looked through the stacks and grabbed a couple of books that seemed interesting. I checked them out and took them back to my classroom. I took up the same position at my desk and started to read.

That's how Lucius found me, with my feet propped up on my desk with my music playing. I felt him there but didn't acknowledge him until he knocked.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Is it 4 o'clock already? I'm sorry. Please come in."

I conjured up a plushy chair for him and held out my hand for him to shake. He eyed my outfit before kissing my hand.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Professor Spencer. I was taken back to find out that the girl I met in Diagon Alley was the daughter of Tamara Spencer and now Draco's teacher."

"My appearance here has been a shock to a lot of people. My mother hadn't told anyone of my existence except for Professor Dumbledore. When Professor Burbage had her unfortunate accident, he thought I could be of some help. But we're not here to talk about me. Draco believes you'd question his reasoning for taking my class."

"I was but now, I see why. I believe my son is taken with you," Lucius said, crossing his legs over the bulge in his pants.

"He's not the only Slytherin. But if that is the case, I'm surprised he hasn't taken me up on my offer of detention."

He didn't know what I was talking about so I explained my rule on respecting other students. He nodded when I finished but I could tell he was doing it for effect and not that he believed in it.

"Your mother was in my year except with her being in Ravenclaw, we didn't know each other that well."

"Students do tend to stick to their own houses. Can you tell me what you know of my mother at Hogwarts? There's so much about her that I don't know."

"Tamara was pretty and smart. There was a lot of power and energy to her. She excelled at all of her classes and had her pick of boys who were falling at her feet."

"And I bet you were one of them," I joked.

"If I hadn't already been dating Narcissa, then I would have. Do you know who your father is?"

"No. Anyways, are you and your wife OK with Draco taking Muggle Studies? It's an easy class so his grades will not be affected. I've already told him that he could see me outside the class if he's having difficulties."

"Yes. I believe if he had some knowledge of the Muggle world, it may benefit him later in life."

Yeah, when you have him out there working on Voldemort's orders, destroying property and hurting people.

"Good. Since I have you here, I'd like you to sign this. When we get to the Health unit, I'll be discussing sexuality and Muggle contraceptives. Some parents may be unsettled so I'm getting each parent to give permission for their child to attend those classes."

Lucius didn't really look at the sheet I gave him. I leaned over to slide the paper closer to him and he was staring down my open neckline. He signed it and handed it back to me.

"Oh, Lucius. You're still here," Snape said.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Our meeting has run late. I haven't had a chance to freshen up. If you have no other questions or concerns, Mr. Malfoy, I need to get ready."

He shook his head and I left the classroom. I hid so I could still listen.

"What is going on, Severus? The new teacher?"

"She's not your typical witch. The first time we met she propositioned me. Who could turn that down?"

"If she dressed like that every day, I would be right there beside you. Maybe you can sway her."

"There are other things I'd rather do to her than sway her," he said suggestively.

Lucius smirked and headed out of the classroom. I disillusioned myself and watched as he left. I walked back into the room before I took the spell off.

"So, do you want me to change or not?"

He looked me up and down. It felt like he was trying to imagine what I had on underneath.

"We're going into Hogsmeade so we can't have you looking like a student. Meet me in the entrance hall in 10 minutes," he ordered before leaving.

I grabbed the Spencer book and went to my quarters. I pulled out an altered shirt that I hadn't worn yet. I pulled off the white shirt and my bra. I was lucky that my breasts were perky for their size but I still pulled out the double sided tape. Don't want any wardrobe malfunctions on a first date.


	9. First Date with Snape

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

I put the top on. It was the back of that tank top from my birthday and I had laced it up with ribbon like a corset but loosely. When it was on, I tied it up and put some tape on the sides near my breasts so they wouldn't pop out. I quickly switched the plaid skirt for the miniskirt and grabbed my bag. I warded my quarters and ran to meet Snape. The students I ran past gasped when they saw my shirt.

"Better, except for your hair."

Snape flicked his wand and my hair was out of the braids and pulled up. He offered me his arm and I took it. Students on their way to dinner were shocked to see us together. McGonagall was watching us as well. We left the castle and headed off the grounds.

"I thought I'd apparate us to Hogsmeade. Is that alright?"

"As long as you don't splinch my clothes. I don't have much on under this."

He held on to me and apparated to the edge of the town. Snape led me to a restaurant that I hadn't read about in the books so I didn't even know it was there. We were seated off to the side but still visible to other patrons.

"Have you spoke to Albus about your plan?" he whispered.

"Not yet. Although I expect him to ask to see me soon. He'll want to know about the meeting with Lucius. How long do you think it'll take until Voldemort wants to see me?"

"Maybe by Christmas."

Throughout dinner, we talked about random things. I knew he wouldn't open up and was probably trying to find some things to talk about so I brought up potions. That got him talking. Using my mother's knowledge, I was able to add to the conversation. Snape agreed with some of it but he said it was also outdated.

"I have some texts that you could read to get caught up. Have you been doing anything since getting here?" he said, giving emphasis on the word _anything_.

"Are you insinuating that I've done nothing since I got here? I'm teaching, I'm helping out, I've actually gotten your students respecting others, even if it is for show, and I had to watch my mother die," I seethed.

It didn't phase him one bit. He sat there beside me and glared. An idea came to me and I smirked. I leaned closer to him, like I had a secret.

"There has been one other thing that I've been doing. I've had to make myself cum every night because I'm all alone. Maybe if you weren't such a prick, you could've helped out tonight," I said, before giving him a hard kiss on the lips.

I grabbed my bag and left. I walked back to the school and he never came after me. It was still kind of early so I aimlessly walked the castle. I ran into a few students and stopped to talk.

"Hello, Professor Spencer."

"Hi, Neville. How has your first week been?"

"It's decent," he said awkwardly.

"Let me guess. Potions? Professor Snape still riding you pretty hard?"

"Yes. He makes me so nervous and I mess up. I don't know how I managed to pass last year."

"Neville, take a breath. I've got an easy solution for you. I have plenty of free time and I know where we could practice so I'm saying if you'd like, I'll tutor you. I know Hermione helps you in class but I'll try to make it so you won't need it."

"That sounds impossible. I'll never be good at Potions. My Gran says I'm not like my dad. He was good at Potions."

"We are not our parents. We're our own people. Your father may have been good at Potions but I know you are great at Herbology. My mother was a great Auror but I know she couldn't draw to save her life. Look at this."

I pulled my sketch pad out of my bag and showed Neville the sketch I was working on of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He took the book and flipped through it.

"These are great, Professor."

"Thank you. You may never be good at Potions but I can try to help you to get better at the class. I'll even try to help you at giving Severus some payback from all the nervousness he's given you. I know how to push his buttons."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go hang out with your friends. We'll start Monday after classes are over. Come to my classroom and we'll go from there."

I watched as the future Herbology professor ran off. I went back to my quarters to find a stack of books outside my door. There was a note so I read it.

_Neci,_

_Here are the texts I was talking about. I would be honored if you'd like to do dinner again. I could be of some assistance if you still need it._

_Severus_

I picked up the books and headed inside. After changing into pajamas, I sat on the chair near the fire and started to read. I didn't even make it to bed. I was still reading and listening to music when a house elf came to stoke the fire.

"Excuse me. What is your name?"

"Dobby, ma'am."

"I'm no ma'am. It's Neci. Dobby, can you do my a favor? Please come back in half an hour and I'll have a letter that I need you to deliver. I think I might have some socks that I could give you."

"Dobby will be back in half an hour, Ms. Neci."

The house elf disappeared with a pop and I pulled out my sketch pad. It wasn't going to be the best in just pencil but I knew it'd be able to get my message across. I wrote a time and date and sealed it. I rummaged through my trunk and pulled out a pair of red socks. I don't know why I had bought them in the first place but they'd do.

The clock in my room struck 5 and Dobby came back.

"I know these aren't special but I thought you might like the color. I need you to deliver this to Severus Snape."

"House elves are not allowed in Professor Snape's rooms."

"At all? Can you at least pop in, leave that, and pop out? What if I gave you a shirt to replace that towel? Plus what Professor Snape doesn't know can't hurt him," I said.

He took the roll of paper and nodded. I told him I'd have the shirt ready later that day and he blinked out. I pulled out one of the shirts I hadn't altered yet and go to it. It was a black and blue T-shirt that I had to take in at the seams and shorten to fit Dobby's body.

Once it was finished, I wrapped it in some paper and made a bow out of ribbon. I got cleaned up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Snape wasn't there so I smirked and chuckled.

"Professor Spencer, please come up to my office after breakfast."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore."

I ate leisurely but Snape still didn't show up. I went up to the Headmaster's office and took a seat across from his desk. Fawkes chirped or crowed or whatever a phoenix does.

"How did the meeting go with Lucius Malfoy?"

"He wanted to meet me and have me explain why Draco wanted to take my class. Told him it was an easy grade booster. He thinks Draco is attracted to me. If it's true, it'll work to our benefit."

"You have a plan," he said, more like a fact than a question.

"Part of one. I know how Voldemort is going to get to me. He's going to ask his loyal Death Eater Severus Snape to bring his girlfriend in for a meet and greet. You probably already know that Severus and I had dinner last night. It was the first of many dates. I'm hoping Voldemort will think he'll do what he did with Lily, by asking for protection."

Dumbledore nodded and wished me luck.

"Sir, if you have an opportunity, I had this made for Kreacher. It's an exact duplicate of the locket that Regulus had given him. I'd like him to have it."

I left his office and headed to my quarters. I grabbed the book I was reading and my iPod before finding a shady spot outside. I read for hours and I still haven't seen the Potions Master.

Dobby loved his shirt when he came to get it. I stayed in my quarters and finished Snape's books. I didn't see him at all Sunday but I barely left the comfy chair all weekend.


	10. The Dark Blue Potion

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Snape couldn't look at me on Monday. I smiled and occasionally I'd lightly run my fingers over his thigh under the table until he got up and left the Great Hall. I laughed and left myself. He cornered me and pulled me into my classroom.

"What the hell was that?" he growled.

"Did you like it? Because I could do more," I purred into his ear.

"I'm old enough to be your father."

"But you're not and if we're doing my plan we might as well get something out of it. It's been a long time for me and I bet it's been the same for you."

"Just how long?" he asked, pushing his body into mine.

I could feel his hardness against my body and I just wanted to wrap my legs around his torso and forget about class.

"Too long."

"How long?" he persisted, pushing himself harder into me.

"Over a year. I got pregnant."

Snape dropped me and I slumped against the wall.

"You have a child?" he growled.

"No. My ex made sure it never went to term. I spent a month in the hospital healing from the beating."

I fought back the tears and his face softened. He was pitying me. I didn't need this right now. I hadn't thought of my little girl since April, when she would have been born.

"Just get out. I have a class to get ready for."

"Neci."

"Don't. Just get the fucking hell out," I yelled.

As soon as he left, I cranked my iPod and flipped to _Finger Eleven_. I needed something hard but still kinda soothing to calm down to. My back was turned to the door so I didn't notice the students filing in.

"Neci?" Hermione called.

I whirled around and turned off the music.

"Sorry. I needed to get my mind off of something."

"What was that?" Blaise asked.

"That was a Muggle band called _Finger Eleven_. This is called an iPod. It's the Muggle equivalent to your Wizard's Wireless. It holds songs and I have a few videos on it. I was going to start on Transportation but why don't we start on Technology. Those who know any, yell some out."

"Computers."

"DVDs."

"CD players."

"OK. That's good. The text book discusses other technologies as well but we'll pick and choose. We're young so we'll go with the things that are cherished by Muggles our age. We'll look at computers, music storage, video storage, communication devices, microwaves, gaming systems, and television."

The class was fascinated by our discussion. I didn't really teach. We just talked about technology at random. Even the few purebloods were interested. Just before the class ended, I promised to see if I could get a TV and DVD player in for next class.

I spent the rest of the day getting ready for Neville's tutoring session. I picked out a lesser known but complex potion for him to try. I chopped, shredded, and ground all the ingredients so they were all ready for him. I just smiled thinking of what I was going to do with the potion once it was finished.

"Professor Spencer."

"Neville, call me Neci. Don't bother to sit. We're going to a special room to do your potion. Come on."

I led him up to the 7th floor and paced three times near the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry. The door appeared and I went in. He hesitantly followed and took in the room. It looked like a kitchen.

"Potion making is like cooking. You have a recipe and as long as you follow the recipe, the food turns out. Do you know how to cook, Neville?"

"Not that well."

"Let's get started. What kind of music do you like?"

"What does music have to do with potions?"

"It doesn't. I find that music is a way to center myself. Some find it distracting but it'll help with you focusing on what you're doing and not what is around you. Why don't I put it on a low volume so it's kinda there but kinda not?"

I put my iPod on shuffle and left the volume low. Neville took off his robe and stood beside me.

"OK. We're going to try to do two. Once you have the hang of potion making, I'll help with your Snape problem. Here's the list of ingredients for the first one. I've gotten it all ready for you so you just have to follow the instructions."

"Flour? Baking soda? Chocolate chips? These aren't potion ingredients."

"That's because they're not. We're going to start off with cookies. If you can make these, you can do potion making."

I watched as Neville measured and mixed the ingredients by following the instructions. It was the right consistency for the dough. I handed him a spoon to help spoon it out onto the baking sheets. The recipe said it'd make three dozen but we made the cookies bigger so it didn't make that many.

"Good. You started off wobbly but got into a nice flow."

I put the cookies into the ovens that the Room of Requirement supplied to bake.

"They should be ready when we're done the next one. This one is an actual potion. Again I have the ingredients ready. Just follow the instructions. And remember to relax. Don't rush and you won't screw up."

"But in class, we have a time limit."

"Here you don't. Take as long as you need. Ask questions if you'd like. Now take a deep breath."

Neville took the breath and started. The cauldron was on low heat and he added the first three ingredients. He was about to add the fourth but caught himself. Neville did the necessary four stirs clockwise and then added the next ingredient.

He took his time and caught himself before he made any mistakes.

"Now do one counter-clockwise stir and you'll be done," I said.

Neville did the stir and the liquid in the cauldron turned a dark blue.

"It's the right consistency and right color. Let's try it."

I took a spoonful of the potion and I could feel it working.

"It's perfect, Neville. Now put some in here," I said as I conjured a vial.

He filled it and I poured the rest in a jar. The timer on the ovens went off so I pulled out the cookies.

"And here's our reward."

We munched on a cookie and I cleaned up with a flick of my wand. I could sense Neville looking at me.

"Ask your question, Neville. I've got nothing to hide."

"Your mother was in the same ward as my parents."

"She was. When I saw her, she looked so different. It took her a second to notice me. She talked before she died. I had just been told about what happened to her and then she was gone.

"Your parents might not outwardly recognize you but deep down they know who you are. They know you're their son and they're proud at what you've become. You stood up to your friends in your first year. Like Professor Dumbledore said, it takes a lot of courage to do that."

The boy was quiet, looking down at his hands.

"Do you remember me saying that I know things?"

He nodded.

"What if I told you it could have easily been you in Harry's place? You'd be the Boy Who Lived and it would be his parents lying in St. Mungo's."

Neville looked at me scared.

"You mean I'd have to be the one to face You Know Who?" he stuttered.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be alone. You'd have your friends to help. Be there for Harry because it's a lot for a teenager to handle. Why don't you take these cookies back to your common room? Just don't let Ron eat them all," I said, magically putting them into a tin.

"What potion did I make?"

"I can't tell you. Just know it's a complicated potion. You have very right to be proud of yourself. Fifty points to Gryffindor. Good night."

Neville beamed as he left. I jotted a quick note and called Dobby. I had him take the note and vial to leave on Snape's desk. I couldn't help but smile as I walked back to my quarters.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape yelled as he entered the Great Hall the next morning.

The students looked at him with fear. They didn't normally see him this angry. He charged up to the front, robes billowing behind him. I sat at the high table with a smirk on my face. He held out the vial of the dark blue liquid.

"Now, Professor Snape, it's not becoming of a teacher to be yelling in front of the students," I mocked.

"You little, witch."

"Yes, I am. I thought maybe your stock was running low so I had a batch made. Now don't think of asking for more. The rest is my own private stock."

Snape glared at me as the students looking on. I grabbed an apple and stood.

"Why did you make this?"

"Who says I did? I supervised a student."

"What? Who?" he asked, shocked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? All I'm saying it was a 5th year."

I left but still wanted to hear the conversation so I hid behind the corner.

"Severus, isn't that the…"McGonagall said.

He didn't answer but marched out of the Great Hall. I chuckled and left. I wandered the halls and could hear the students talking about what had happened at breakfast.

"Professor Spencer?" a voice called.

"Hey, Neville. Are you OK?"

"Yes. I was just wondering when our next lesson is."

"Whenever you want. We could stick with more complex potions so the simpler ones will be just that or we could start off easy. I just wanted to show you that you could do this."

"Could we work on some from my year?"

"Sure. Swing by my classroom after class and we'll head on up together. Do you have your book with you? I'll go through it and select some to work on."

Neville handed me his Potions book and he left. I went straight to my classroom and started picking potions. As I read the book, I noticed what could be Neville's problem so I pulled out my notepad and started to copy out the entire book. I rewrote the potions similar to the way I had done the night before.


	11. THE MISSING CHAPTER

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Sorry but this is the chapter I missed...Hope it explains somethings...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

When I finished, it was nearly the end of classes and Neville would be here shortly. I bound the papers and waited. I didn't give him back his textbook or the new textbook. I waited until we were in the Room of Requirement which resembled the dungeon classroom.

"Turn to page 3 of this book and follow the instructions."

I sang along to the music as he chopped and mixed the ingredients together. Even when it said to let it sit for ten minutes, Neville stayed focused on the potion. He bottled it and gave it to me.

"Perfect. Now try page 15."

Without having Snape around him, he worked hard but yet cautiously as not to mess up. It was after that second potion that he spoke.

"What did you do to my textbook? It looks different and I can follow it better."

"I just recopied it into a different format. I also slipped in a couple of modifications to make it better."

"When will we get to my fear of Professor Sn...Snape?"

"Tomorrow if you wish. I'll select a simple potion that won't react bad if anything should happen."

"Thank you for everything, Neci."

"Don't worry about it. I've been there. I always had a hard time with math in school but I worked at it and got a tutor. Now it's better. If there's anything else you need help on, just ask."

When he left, the room changed. There was a large window with an easel set up in front of it. Pieces of charcoal appeared on a table beside it. Staring out that window and sketching was like second nature. I fought off sleep because I hated stopping and having to come back later to finish it.

It was breakfast when I finally emerged from the Room of Requirement. I carried the canvas to my quarters and got ready for the day. I used magic to make me appear alert and awake. All I wanted was to sleep but since I had a class right after breakfast, coffee was on the menu.

"Good morning, Neci," Flitwick greeted.

"Morning."

The coffee mug wasn't large enough for the amount of coffee I needed so I enlarged it to a 32 oz (4cups) travel mug. I added a ton of sugar and a splash of milk.

"Up late last night?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at my mug.

"Spent the night sketching. It took longer than I imagined to get it just right."

After the last student left my classroom, my head fell to the desk and I was out. I don't know how or who but I awoke in my bed in my pajamas. I had a feeling of who did it so I got up and changed. After freshening up, I searched him out.

"Thank you," I said from the doorway.

His dark eyes looked up at me from his desk. He watched as I entered his class and leaned across the desk to kiss his cheek.

"Who knew Severus Snape had a soft spot for sleeping beauties?"

"Another late night making potions with Granger?"

"Not really. It wasn't Hermione who made that special potion but yes, the student and I did work on some others. Plus I did a landscape."

"You are going to tell me who did that potion. _Legilimens_!"

Rather than him seeing what he expected, I created some memories for him; one of me in bed with my hand under the covers moaning, another of me in the shower moaning again, and lastly, me wrapped in his arms reaching up to kiss him.

"Now if you behave more like you did earlier and not do anything that would make me want to kick your ass, that last memory could become real."

I left his classroom and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat before meeting Neville for our tutoring lesson.

Life was becoming routine. I taught my three classes, usually more of an actual discussion than teaching. I tutored Neville, who was getting better at Potions and not screwing up when I yelled at him like Snape would. I kept my eye out for any other changes to the time line but there weren't any major ones.

Umbridge was the bitch she always was. Filch and his cat kept their eyes out for any rule breakers. The Weasley twins still pulled pranks and the three musketeers were always together.

I watched the Quidditch tryouts for every house from the stands. Ron did go out like I suggested and he was picked for Keeper. Harry kept his spot on the team, as did Draco for the Slytherin team. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff weren't bad but I could see why Gryffindor and Slytherin were the top teams.

Snape started to act civil to me and we started to 'date'. The students were surprised to see us nearly always together and even Harry tried to put me straight one day after class.

"Neci, this is Snape we're talking about. What could you possibly see in him?"

"Harry, you shouldn't judge him. If only you knew why he acts the way he does, you wouldn't be standing there. Yes, I have feelings for him like I do with everyone I know. Plus, he's helping me with something."

"With what?"

"Do you want to defeat that stupid asshole or not? Speaking of which, I know you're having more nightmares through Voldemort and Nagini's eyes. Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell you this but you're connected to him. That night many years ago, he put a part of himself in you. That's why you see what he sees or feels what he feels. He will use it to his advantage.

"This Saturday I'm taking you to get something that Voldemort wants. If we have it, he can't use it against you. We'll need your invisibility cloak. You'll also be studying Occlumency with Severus. I know you don't like him but it could mean the matter of life or death."

Harry nodded and started to leave.

"Oh, Harry. Tell Neville I can't tutor him tonight and tell Ron that if he only misses one goal at practice, I'll bake him something."

"You're the one helping Neville with Potions," he said, when realization hit.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone. Do you remember that morning a couple of weeks ago when Severus yelled in the Great Hall?"

He nodded and looked at me.

"It was a complex potion not taught here at Hogwarts and Neville made it by himself. Can't wait to see Severus' face when I tell him that."

We both laughed, me more than Harry because I knew what the potion was. I was planning on telling him that night because he was already suspicious why Neville was getting better at tuning him out during class.

Our 'date' that night was being held in his quarters. I chose my outfit with care. I paired up the short plaid skirt with a tight black T-shirt, fishnet stockings, and my mid calf boots. I transfigured the skirt so it was silver and green and not the normal black and red.

I took him another vial of that potion just in case he was running out. I was surprised to see him in actual clothes and not in his robes. He had on a pair of charcoal pants and a black dress shirt. His hair looked soft and shinny, not greasy and lank.

"You look great. You should wear clothes more often."

"Are you insinuating that I normally go around naked?" he asked, guiding me into the room with his hand on my back.

"I wish but a lot wouldn't get done around here."

He handed me a glass of firewhiskey and guided me over to a table set up near the fireplace.

"So tell me again why we didn't go out so people could see us together?" he asked.

"Because I feel more energetic than hungry. We wouldn't want to do that in public. At least not yet."

I waved my wand and put a warming spell on the food. I took a drink before pushing my body into his. I looked up into his black eyes and kissed him deeply. His arms wrapped around my back and held me close. The kiss was deep and passionate. Severus ran his tongue over my bottom lip until I allowed him entrance. It didn't seem like he was holding anything back so neither was I.

As we kissed, I ran my hands over his chest and stomach. I could feel the muscles through the shirt. I started to undo the buttons and he stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I planned on getting you naked and then myself naked before we had hot steamy sex. I need to talk to you later and I didn't want to spoil the mood so I thought we'd get the pleasure out of the way first."

He was about to object until I pulled off my T-shirt. He stared at my breasts covered in black lace. I tugged at the zipper of the skirt and he watched it fall to the floor. It didn't take long for his shirt or pants to join my clothes.

Severus led me over to the bed and I pushed him back onto it. I straddled his hips and pulled him up into a long deep kiss.

There was a knock on the door and someone called out to Severus.

"Fuck," I growled, as I got off him.

He flicked his wand and he was dressed. I did the same as he opened the door.

"What do you need, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I need help on one of my potions, sir, and you said you'd help me."

"I did say I would help you but not tonight."

"It's OK, Severus. Draco's education comes first before our stomachs. What potion?"

"The Befuddlement Draught."

"That'll only take half an hour. I could stay here and we'll have dinner when you get back or I could help. I taught this potion to a student last week. I found if you added in an extra stir halfway through, it works better."

"And who would that be?" Severus asked, looking at me.

"The same student who made that dark blue potion a few weeks ago. Neville Longbottom."

Severus' face fell and he gasped.

"Him! He blows up a cauldron every year," Draco said.

"Not when he's with me. You scare the shit out of the kid, Severus. Our first tutoring lession and he made that potion without help from me. You had to have noticed him becoming better."

"I thought Granger was helping him," Severus said harshly.

"You know what? Help Draco and maybe we'll continue this another time. I don't need to be yelled at for helping a student."

I went down to the kitchens and baked brownies for Ron. Rather than waiting to see if he succeeded at practice, I sent them up with Dobby. I went outside and walked around trying to calm down. Who does Severus think he is to tell me that I can't help a student?


	12. The Ministry

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. I've written this story so it's set currently and not back in the 1990s. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was a few days before Severus finally came to see me. I was pulling on a robe to go over my clothes to blend in better at the Ministry. I had also transfigured my hair to pure black.

"Neci, you should have told me."

"Why? It's not like I'm the first teacher to give tutoring lessons. I know Remus did a couple of years ago with Harry. I knew how afraid Neville was of you and that glare you do doesn't help when it's staring down at you. He is naturally good at Potions but he needed to get over that fear and nervousness. Can't you see how well he's doing now?"

Severus didn't say a thing.

"I know he's a Gryffindor but you're being childish carrying over this grudge from what happened to you when you were a student. You're a fucking teacher and start acting like it. Help out those who need it and punish those who deserve it. Your house could get away with murder and you'd…"

Severus grabbed my arms and pulled me into a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around me to hold me tightly against his body.

"You talk too much, witch."

He looked over and saw the landscape I had done. Severus let me go so he could look at it closely.

"This is very good. The shadowing of the castle is well done."

"It better be. It's my life. I'm sorry to do this, Severus, but I have an appointment at the Ministry that I need to get to. We can continue this later."

I kissed him again and left my quarters. I met Harry at the Gryffindor entrance and I had him follow me to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frogs."

The gargoyle moved and we went up the stairs. He wrapped himself in the cloak.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to use his Floo connection."

The door opened and we went in. I whispered to Harry to stand in front of me. I grabbed the Floo powder, threw it in, pushed Harry in as I went and called out 'the Ministry'. On the other side, I pulled him to the side so we weren't seen.

"Come out, Harry."

"So what are we going to do?"

"My appointment isn't until 11 so we have enough time to get what we need and get you out of here. Stay close to me. I'll occasionally swing my arm so if I hit you, it's to know where you are. I don't think he'll be here but if you see Alastor Moody, run. His eye can see through your cloak."

Harry put his cloak on and he followed me. I didn't need to hit him because I could feel him behind me. I registered my wand and slipped it back into my robe. We got into an empty elevator and went to the floor where the Department of Mysteries was.

"That's the door," he whispered.

We went through the door and were surrounded by other doors. We tested and marked the wrong doors until we found the door that we needed.

"So far so good. It's down here," I said.

I pushed Harry in front of me and pulled out my wand. I wanted to be safe in case we run into someone and we did. It was Kingsley.

"Good morning, Auror Shacklebolt."

"Ms. Horton. What are you doing here?"

"I go by Spencer now. I have an appointment later and I thought I'd check out the prophecy. I knew someone would be here but I wanted to make sure it was safe for myself."

"Is that all?" he asked looking at my hands.

"No. I thought I'd sketch the room. Thousands of prophecies on thousands of shelves. I thought it would look spectacular as a painting," I said, holding out the sketch pad that I had conjured.

He nodded and left. I shrunk the sketch pad to put it in my pocket. Harry and I got to row 97 and I saw the prophecy. Harry's hands came out of nowhere and snatched the glowing ball.

"Don't stare into it. It'll start the prophecy and we need to get out of here."

We headed back to the door and went through the marked exit. I erased the marks and led Harry to the elevator. It looked as if I was alone.

"Neci, what appointment do you have here?"

"I'm getting my apparition license. Let's see if I can get in early so we can leave quicker."

I was able to get in right then. The wizard that was administering the exam was an old short wizard with white hair.

"Getting your license late, aren't you?"

"Never saw the need for it until now. Back in Canada, I traveled via Muggle transportation."

"OK, Ms. Spencer. Apparate to the left back corner of the room."

I took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts out of my head except for the left back corner. I felt the pull at my navel and I appeared in the correct corner. I could see him make a mark on the clip board before I apparated back. Next I had to go to the lobby. He disapparated and I quickly followed.

Five minutes later, he told me I passed and stamped the form. I thanked him and watched him leave. I waited before calling out to Harry.

"Over here."

We headed back to the lobby and I pulled off my robe. I folded and shrunk it. We left the Ministry and I led the way to an empty alleyway.

"Take off the cloak. I need to see you to apparate with you."

Harry removed the cloak and held on to it and the prophecy tightly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and thought of Hogsmeade. We appeared on the outskirts of town and we walked to Hogwarts in silence.

"I want you to come with me before you listen to the prophecy. There will be questions afterwards. I'll have Dobby bring us some snacks."

Instead of my classroom, I took Harry to my quarters. I called the house elf to bring us some butterbeer and sandwiches. I pulled out the bottle of firewhiskey I had and poured a splash into a glass.

"OK. Listen to it and I'll explain what I can."

He stared at the glowing ball and I could see his face fall as he took in those words, spoken by Sibyl Trelawney years ago. When it was finished, I held out the alcohol. He snatched the glass and downed the liquid.

"Does that mean I have to kill him?"

"Yes, either kill him or be killed. You did it once before."

"I was just a baby."

"No. In your future that I know, you killed him. He had cast the killing curse at you again and it rebounded. This was after a couple of years of destruction, pain, and death. No one, let alone a teenager, should have that on his shoulders. I know you still kind of blame yourself for Cedric's death but put the blame where it really belongs. On Lord Voldemort. On Tom Marvolo Riddle."

A tear fell and he wiped it away.

"Harry, I have a plan in motion to get at Voldemort. Right now he's essentially immortal from splitting his soul. That's why he didn't really die 14 years ago. The pieces of his soul need to be destroyed and I think I have a way."

"Then I can kill him."

"Yes. There are a few things that I need you to do."

He nodded and I told him what I needed him to do. He seemed OK with it because I stressed how important these things were. They happened later in the books but I thought starting sooner would be better.

"I know you don't want to but I suggest you tell Hermione and Ron. They'll help you with the group. I can make a list of defensive spells for you to study, if you want."

"OK. When do you think this will all be happening?"

"Might be by Christmas or later. If it sounds like it could happen sooner, I'll let you know. Why don't you go get your broom and fly? It'll help calm you. I get to go and have Dumbledore yell at me for sneaking you out. Remember for any reason, any time of the day, you can come and talk to me."

Harry left my quarters, leaving the prophecy behind. I grabbed a sandwich and headed up to Dumbledore's office. I knocked and he told me to come in. I put the prophecy on his desk and sat.

"He knows and he's doing well. Voldemort is going to be angry and will probably do something rash. Warn whomever you need to so they know to keep safe. My plan is in motion and no one will know all of it but me. Harry knows what he needs to do and so does Severus. The Occlumency lessons will begin tonight."

Dumbledore didn't say anything. He looked at the prophecy and then at me. I was angry that he wasn't saying anything.

"I will not let more people die. Too many have died as it is," I seethed.


	13. Your Room Now

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. Hope you enjoy the story...**

**Note2: DETAILED SEX SCENES...DON'T READ IF EASILY OFFENDED...(you can skip to the last paragraph if you wish)...**

* * *

I left the office and found Severus in his classroom. I was so energized that I summoned the quill out of his hand.

"Your room now," I ordered.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and I pointed my wand at him.

"I'll levitate you there but I think you'd prefer walking."

Once inside his bedroom, I locked and warded the door. I turned and nearly pounced on him. As he watched, I stripped off my pants and my shirt. I magically removed my boots and stepped towards him.

"You will teach Harry Occlumency starting tonight. But right now, you're mine. Get out of those robes or I'll leave you to use that potion I gave you."

Severus shed his clothes quickly and led me over to the bed. I picked it up from last time so I straddled his hips and kissed down his neck to his chest. He grabbed my arms and he flipped us. He reached under me, unhooked my bra, and slipped it off of me.

He kissed down my neck to my chest, taking each nipple into his mouth. I moaned and he nipped at them. He kissed down my stomach and stopped at the waistband of my underwear. He grazed his fingers over the crotch of my underwear and my back arched. I was getting wetter by the second.

"Severus," I hissed.

He hooked his fingers into my underwear and pulled them off. He lightly ran his fingers over my inner thighs and I shivered. I pulled him up and kissed him deeply.

"Take your boxers off now."

Severus obliged and I pulled him to me. I could feel his erection poking into my stomach. He kissed me hard and ran his fingers down to my hips. He grabbed onto them and I wrapped them around his waist.

"Not just yet," he said, his voice husky and full of wantonness.

He ran his hand between our bodies and he found what he was looking for. My back arched again as a tingle of pleasure radiated through my body. Severus found my entrance and inserted two fingers but still playing with my nub of flesh.

"Ready, witch?"

"Damn it. Stop teasing. Fuck me," I demanded.

Severus removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock. I hissed in pleasure. He was thicker than my ex so I stretched to accommodate him. He pulled out and thrusted back in. My muscles squeezed around him, making him gasp.

"Gotta love those kegel exercises," I whispered.

I stared into his dark eyes as he thrusted in and out of me. As he was nearing his climax, he rubbed my clit between two fingers to make me cum when he did.

"God, Severus. If I could, I'd give Slytherin 100 points for that."

He laughed.

"Don't make a habit out of ordering me around and I could see to doing this more often," he said.

"You better. You can't cut me off, now that I know what it's like. I'll go nuts."

He held me in his arms for awhile before I got up. Severus watched me get dressed.

"Why me? Is this because of the plan you have?"

He sounded unsure and scared, waiting for my answer. It was totally unlike him.

"No. We could have done the plan without doing this. I wanted to do this."

I bent down and ran my fingers through his hair before grabbing onto it. I pulled his head back and ran my tongue over his lower lips. He pulled me into bed again and we made out. I felt his hardness against my leg so I reached down and grabbed it around the base.

"Merlin," he groaned.

I squeezed it as I kissed my way down. I lightly ran my tongue over the tip and felt him shudder. I licked up from the base to the tip on the underside to hit the sensitive nerve endings that were there. He shuddered again. I took him into my mouth. As I licked, sucked, and bobbed on his cock, I massaged his balls.

Severus held onto my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I felt his body tense so I knew he was nearing climax. I hummed around his cock and it sent him over the edge.

"Neci," he cried.

I looked up at him and kept staring into his eyes while I licked him clean. I licked my lips to get the lingering substance off of them.

"Be nice tonight to Harry and I might do that again."

I kissed him and left. I made the arrangements for one of Harry's tasks and seeked out Hermione.

"I don't know if Harry's talked to you yet but I wanted to tell you that he'll need you and Ron a lot more. Something big fell on his shoulders and he needs all the support he can get. I can't tell you what but a Protean charm may be something to look into."


	14. Halloween

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

Everything was going as well as possible. Harry started to learn Occlumency from Severus and he even came to see me a few times to practice. Harry did tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy and they helped him look into defensive spells. They also knew about the DA, now named Defensive Army so not to get Dumbledore into trouble, and thought it was a great idea. They started to spread the idea around and people seemed interested.

Voldemort was angry and sent out his Death Eaters to destroy several Muggle towns. The destruction was devastating and nearly 55 people died, mostly women and children. When The Daily Prophet reported it, I spent the day in the Room of Requirement screaming and destroying a lot of fake Death Eaters. And there was one day that Draco was short and angry with everyone, more than normal and even to his friends. I assumed his father took out some of his anger on the student. I baked cookies for him and had a house elf, not Dobby (because he was still afraid of his former owner) leave the cookies on his bed. I told him he could come talk to me but he never did.

I still helped Neville with his potions and started to help Ron with his Quidditch skills. I suck at flying a broom so I used magic to throw the Quaffle at him. Umbridge started to take more control of Hogwarts through decrees, signed by the Minister. She started up the Inquisitorial Squad to replace the position of prefects. It gave Hermione and Ron more time to get the DA ready. I knew it was a matter of time before Umbridge put the decree concerning student groups into effect so I went above her.

I wrote to Minister Fudge and using a white lie, I told him I wanted to start up a student government group and would like his permission to start it up. In his letter, he gave me permission for me to start up a group, but didn't specify as to the type of group. I smirked, thinking that if Umbridge gave me a hard time that I had permission from her boss to teach her students actual spells. I sent a copy of the approval to the Ministry's archives so it couldn't be revoked or contested.

Umbridge had also started to evaluate the staff but since I was teaching Muggle Studies, she didn't bother to sit in on my classes. The purebloods, including Draco, began to take a deeper interest in what we were studying. I showed movies and we talked about the technology behind it. I played music and explained the differences between CDs and MP3 format.

It was nearing Halloween and I talked Dumbledore into having a dance. The students were thrilled to be able to dress up and have a party. We scheduled a Hogsmeade weekend for before the party so students could get costumes. I ended up taking Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Three Broomsticks for a meeting.

"Hello, Luna. How is your father?"

"Good. He's excited to print this interview."

I sat across from Rita Skeeter and looked at her. Her hair was frazzled and her makeup seemed caked on.

"OK. This is how it's going to go. You're going to keep your mouth shut, let Harry tell you everything and then you can ask questions. You're going to print everything that he says and no flippant remarks or lies. I'll read it before it's sent to Mr. Lovegood. Got it?"

She nodded and we ordered drinks before Harry started to tell us what happened in the graveyard. He got choked up when it came to Cedric so I filled in the gaps. He nodded that it was correct.

Rita had a couple questions and Harry answered them. She promised to owl the article to me to read first. The reporter left and we stayed for a bit longer before the students went to get their costumes.

I spent the morning of the Halloween dance in the Great Hall helping with decorations. I cast a charm over the punch bowl that would repel any alcohol if it got close to the punch (it came from one of my mother's memories of when she was Head Girl). Once the decorations were finished, I headed to my quarters to relax until the dance.

I quickly showered and looked in the mirror. I had long ago gotten rid of the streaks so my hair was just black. I pulled it up into a twist and curled the ends. I magically did my makeup since I didn't have the right colors. I transfigured my mid calf boots into slippers and pulled out the dress.

I glamoured over my tattoos and slipped on the dress. I tucked my wand into the bodice and headed to the Great Hall.

"Neci, don't you look different."

"Thank you, Pomona. I take it the staff doesn't usually dress up."

"Not really. I just hope no one tried to spike the punch."

"Already took care of that."

Students started to file in and mingled. Standing near the door, I looked at the different costumes. A few pirates, a few vampires, a few faeries, and a werewolf. Fred and George were still twins but conjoined twins.

Draco dressed up like a king. Ron was dressed up to look like Hagrid and Harry dressed up like Draco. His hair was blond and the scar was glamoured over.

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny said, who had dressed like a mermaid.

I already knew what she looked like since I helped with her costume. She hesitantly entered the Great Hall and those near the door stopped to look at her. Hermione's hair was pulled into a messy bun. She was wearing one of my see through fishnet tops and the dark blue corset. She paired it up with one of her black skirts and my knee high boots, transfigured to fit her little feet. Her makeup was dark and exactly like I normally wore it.

"You look great, Hermione," I said.

"Wow. Don't you look…" Ron started.

"Totally unlike me? That's what I was going for."

"Potty," Draco called.

"Five points and detention, Draco. You'll serve it tomorrow night. Now don't you look handsome. Being a king really suits you," I said.

Draco totally forgot about Harry and offered me his arm. I took it and he led me away. Before we could dance, Severus cut in. He hadn't dressed up but I saw him smirk as he took in my dress.

"You're not a princess. Princesses are usually pure and innocent. You're far from it."

"And who is responsible for that? I haven't slept in my own bed for nearly a week. I might have to slip you that potion so I could get a good night's sleep."

Halfway through the evening, Severus abruptly stopped talking and fiddled with the sleeve of his robe. He looked at me and I knew what was happening. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Go. You better come back to me."

Severus strode from the Great Hall and I started to worry. Even reading the books, I had a fascination towards Severus and knew he could take care of himself but now I wanted him beside me and not near Voldemort. I was falling in love with the man.

"It'll be alright, Neci," Dumbledore said.

"But Voldemort is a cruel man. He punishes for no reason. I can't stay here and wonder. I need to do something. I'm sorry, Albus, but I need to be somewhere else."

I left the Great Hall and headed to the Room of Requirement. I changed out of the princess dress and worked on my special potion. It wasn't the potion that I had Neville make but nearly as important. It was to make sure my plan worked since I didn't know if the incantation would work. The potion was to take 6 months to make but I had the time in the Room of Requirement set to go double the speed. An hour would be two and 3 months would be 6. I just hoped that Voldemort wouldn't ask to see me until Christmas.

I waited in Severus' bed reading a book. I had a pain potion, a vial of Sleepless Draught, and a salve for his wounds ready for when he returns. He didn't get in until nearly 3am and he looked bad. I jumped up and helped him to bed. I gave him the pain potion and the Sleepless Draught. I stripped off his clothes and rubbed the salve into the open wounds. No one should have to go through this. I was already going to kill Voldemort for what he did to my mother but now I was going to make him suffer more.

I kissed his cheek and got into bed beside Severus. I was careful as not to disturb him. I couldn't sleep even thought I knew he wasn't in pain and not dreaming of what just happened.

In the morning, I slipped Severus another sleeping potion and got dressed. I notified Dumbledore that I was taking over his classes for the day since I didn't have any and Severus needed his rest. I sat on Severus' desk waiting for the first class. When they came in, they were wondering why I was there.

"Professor Snape isn't feeling well so I'm taking over for today. We won't be making any potions but discussing the use of the potions you will be making when he gets back."

The students were OK with taking it easy. Not one of the students minded until the Slytherin and Gryffindor class. Hermione seemed disappointed, as did Neville. I guess he wanted to prove himself again to Severus.

"Can anyone tell me the use of flobberworm mucus?"

"It's used to thicken potions," Draco said.

"Five points to Slytherin. Now what ingredient of the Draught of Peace is also used in jewelry?"

"Moonstone," Hermione spoke up.

"Five points to Gryffindor."

I checked on Severus at lunch. He was still asleep so I rubbed more salve in before heading to the Great Hall to grab something to eat before the next class. Being in the Potions classroom was different than being in my Muggle Studies classroom but the lingering smell was getting to me. I didn't know how he stayed there day in and day out.

Skeeter owled me the article and after reading through it, I sent it off to Mr. Lovegood. I sent an owl back to Skeeter thanking her for writing it.

For Draco's detention, I planned on making him watch _The Notebook_. It is one of the ultimate chick flicks and I knew he wouldn't last. I could barely when I watched it. He tried to protest so I gave him the option to watch it or lose 150 points from his house. Draco chose to watch the movie but halfway through, he was begging for mercy.

"I told you you'd see it as cruel and unusual punishment. If you get detention again, you'll watch it again from the beginning and I'll tie you to the chair. Now go," I said.

He ran from the room.


	15. The Fight

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

So I left to check on Severus. He was sitting in front of the fire sipping firewhiskey.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I stood above him.

Severus pulled me down into his lap and kissed me.

"Better. Thank you."

"You'd have done the same for me. What happened?"

His eyes stared into the fire and he kept quiet.

"Severus Snape, tell me. I know it's because of me that the asshole hurt you."

"The Dark Lord was intrigued that we are together. He's had someone trailing us whenever we're out. He told me to bring you to him this weekend but I told him we had a fight and I needed to get you back first.

"When he let up on the curse, I told him that I could convince you to come home with me for Christmas. He was a bit pleased but angry that he had to wait. He left my punishment up to Bellatrix."

"What? She's still in Azkaban. Voldemort isn't supposed to break them out until later. How was it not in the paper?"

"It just happened today. There were talks of getting Draco to spy on you for them. Lucius is sending him a letter telling him to do so. They also discussed giving him the Dark Mark during the holidays."

"I'd like to see them try. Being the businessman that he is, you'd expect Lucius to read the fine print more closely before signing. When he gave permission for Draco to take my class, he also gave him protection against becoming a Death Eater."

Severus smirked and looked at me with awe.

"He will be furious at you when he finds out."

"That's fine. I know Draco and how he only does it because of how he grew up and because of what his father may do. He may not totally be on our side but he doesn't want to be on the dark side either."

His arms stayed wrapped around me and we both stared into the fire. We had about a month and a half before I was to come face to face with Voldemort. I could read book after book and learn numerous spells but nothing was going to prepare me for that meeting.

"Term ends on the 18th so we'll invite the Malfoys over to Spinner's End for Christmas dinner a couple days later. If I know Voldemort, he'll use the dinner to get to me. You need to do whatever he tells you to do, no matter what. He won't kill me straight off because he wants what I possess.

"In the meantime, we'll act as if we've broken up and after a couple of days, we'll patch things up. Then we can start my lessons."

"Lessons in what?" he asked.

"The Dark Arts. Curses that Voldemort likes to use. I need you to teach me what they are. I need to know what they feel like."

"No. Some are really nasty. I will not do that to you."

"Severus, I need to know. I can see what happened to my mother from her memories but I need to be ready for what he'll throw at me. I am not going to get hit with the Cruciatus curse and start spilling my guts. I need to be prepared. No matter how much planning and spell learning I do, I need to know what curses he could use."

He was quiet. I could almost hear the gears in his head turning while thinking through what I said. I put the last nail in the coffin.

"You wouldn't have to do Harry's Occlumency lessons anymore. He's been getting better," I lied.

I had no plan of stopping his lessons. I'll just take them over. Severus nodded and I kissed him.

"Good. We'll distant ourselves tomorrow but tonight if you're up for some closeness…" I said.

He lifted me up and took me to his bed.

The students could tell there was something wrong between Severus and I. He was back to his old angry self and I played a variety of moods (angry, sad, faked happiness). I even broke down crying when he walked away from me in the hallway.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stopped by my classroom after classes. They looked sad for me and apprehensive about what they should say. I spoke up before they had a chance.

"I think we should start up the DA. Get whomever you think will be interested in joining tomorrow night. Neville knows of a room on the 7th floor where we can meet. Umbridge will be away to the Ministry. Harry, I'd like you to use your map to keep an eye on the Inquisitorial Squad at least until everyone is in the room.

"Tell them what the DA is for and why we're starting it up. Get those who want to join to sign this piece of parchment. It's been charmed so once it's been signed they can't talk about the DA unless it's to someone else who has signed it."

"Why all the secrecy?" Hermione asked.

"From the future that I know, you had charmed the parchment to reveal anyone who betrayed the DA and when it happened, you all received detention with Umbridge. Fudge also removed Dumbledore as Headmaster and put Umbridge in his place. This will keep that from happening.

"I'll also need a handful of the DA to pose as a student government. Umbridge might ban student groups and teams so I had Fudge give his permission for us to start up a student government. This will give us a cover in case a handful of us are caught."

"Are you alright, Neci?"

"Just need to keep busy. Harry, you won't have to do Occlumency with Sev…Snape anymore. I'll take it over so you don't need to be around him anymore than necessary."

The three of them got up to leave and just before the door, Ron turned.

"He may be a git but he'll come around. He's still grumpy but not as bad when he's with you," Ron said before they left.


	16. The DA and Blood Wards

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

Everyone who wanted to join the DA was there by 7pm. Neville had directed them all to the Room of Requirement and I showed up around 7:15. Harry was doing his shpeel about the group and no one paid attention when I came in.

"How do we know that You Know Who is really back? You say he is but the Ministry adamantly rebuffs that."

Harry didn't know what to say to this so I stepped forward.

"Let me ask you a question. Who do you trust more? Harry, a fellow student who had risked his life at least 4 times before going up against Voldemort? Or the Ministry, who wasn't able to deal with him the first time he came into power? So who are you going to believe? Harry, who has nothing to gain by lying, or the Ministry, who put Dolores Umbridge here?"

I could tell some of them still didn't know who to believe.

"Who killed the basilisk that petrified several students? Who discovered the real person to kill all those Muggles and framed Sirius Black? Who had to go through the Triwizard Tournament even though he hadn't entered his name? Harry that's who.

"What has the Ministry done for you? They don't want to believe Harry or Dumbledore when they say Voldemort…stop cringing or flinching. It's a frickin' name! Voldemort wants you afraid so if you fear his name, you fear him. This is the same Ministry that hasn't told anyone of the breakout from Azkaban."

People gasped and were looking afraid.

"We're all safe here at Hogwarts. Voldemort is angry because I took something he wants. Reading about defensive spells isn't going to help when you get attacked so that's why we're starting this group. Who wants to learn how to protect themselves and their loved ones? Or are you going to trust that to the Ministry?"

Everyone raised their hands and we had them sign the charmed parchment. Hermione handed out charmed Galleons so they know when the next meeting was. Before we dismissed, I told them not to talk about the DA to anyone. If they know of someone who would be interested, they could see Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I also told them about the student government group and several offered to join.

The Daily Prophet had the mass breakout as their cover story. As I read about it, I could feel the DA members look at me. When I saw how angry Neville was, I pulled him aside. I took him to my classroom and put up the music silencing charm.

"Neville, let it out. It doesn't help to keep it inside."

"She tortured my parents to insanity. I felt safe with her in prison and now she's out. She's going to hurt more people and there's nothing that I can do about it," he cried.

"There's always something that you can do. You can let the Ministry handle her or be ready in case you ever meet up with her. I'm not saying go look for her but be ready."

Neville looked at me and nodded.

"You're telling me that I'll see her."

"In the future that I know, yes. This all happened much later this year after learning a lot of different spells. We can switch your potions lessons with spells if you'd like."

A couple days later, Draco brought flowers to my classroom before class. He didn't say anything but just smiled. I knew who they were from so I was happy. Severus and I publicly made up and got back together by lunch. We held hands during lunch and left the Great Hall together. It seemed the students were happy for us but it also could have been because it meant Severus would be kinder to them.

I made sure that his next class caught us making out in his classroom. I knew they'd spread it around the castle so anyone and everyone would know and it would get back to someone's Death Eater parents. This would make Voldemort happier.

Umbridge did ban student groups and was angry that I had Fudge's permission for my student government. She demanded to sit in on the meetings, which we decided to hold once a week. There were other students there and not just DA members. It was like we were an actual group.

Neville's lessons were progressing. His work in our lessons was helping in the DA meetings. Others were still getting the hang of some spells faster than him but he didn't let that stop him. He did have to miss one of our lessons for a detention that he got with Umbridge. I had Dobby leave a pain potion and a little jar of Essence of Murtlap on his bed.

The December edition of _The Quibbler_ came out and I left a pile of them in each common room. Students were never seen without it. Umbridge banned them but the students transfigured the magazine into something else. I had warned Cho about the article and even talked her head of house into excusing her from classes that day.

Near the beginning of December, I sent an owl to Lucius and Narcissa inviting them to Severus' place in Spinner's End for Christmas dinner. I also kept Draco after class to tell him face to face.

"Have you ever been to Professor Snape's house before?"

"No. Why? All black?"

"Pretty much. I've only been over once but it was dark and dusty."

"A quick spell and it'll be clean. The food I can assure you will be great. The people who raised me taught me how to cook."

"My parents will most likely accept. My father likes you."

"That's what he says about you. Maybe if you were a few years older," I said.

Draco blushed and left. I sat at my desk trying to relax. I had been working myself too hard with all the extra lessons I was teaching, dating Severus, our Dark Arts lessons, and working on the Felix Felicis potion. I hadn't slept more than 3 hours since Halloween and if I took off the glamour and charms, you'd be able to see the dark rings under my eyes and the paleness of my skin. I had even lost weight, making me retie my corsets so they didn't fall off.

Rather than relax, I headed up to the Room of Requirement and looked at the Felix Felicis potion. It was about a couple weeks away from being finished but I wanted it finished now so I sped up the time in the room before adding the last ingredients.

With the speeding time, it was now the middle of the night. I collected the Spencer family book and headed outside. I stood on the front steps and turned back to the castle. I opened the book and found the incantation.I used my wand to slice my palm. I spread the blood on the wall of the castle.

"_Servo Illud Intus Vel Ut Afar_!"

The blood glowed and was absorbed into the wall. I healed my hand and went back to my quarters. I sat in front of the fire and stared into the flames.

"Neci? Neci?"

I had blocked out everything but the red and orange of the flames. Even as Severus knelt in front of me blocking my view, I still imagined the flames.

"Neci? What happened? You didn't look like this yesterday."

"I can hear her scream now. He's laughing while she's in pain. I can't close my eyes or I'll see it."

"I'm sorry, Neci. _Stupefy_!"

When I came to, I was in the hospital wing. Severus was sitting beside my bed holding my hand.

"Sev, what happened?"

"You needed to rest. Poppy gave you Sleepless Draught that first night but your body has kept you asleep since then."

"How long?" I asked sitting up.

"Nearly a week."

"Shit. The potion."

I got up from the bed and ran through the castle. I got up to the 7th floor and paced back and forth three times. The door opened and I checked on the potion. I did a couple of stirs and it became the color of molten gold. I bottled up the potion into nearly 4 dozen vials. I boxed them up and cleaned up the Room of Requirement. I took the box to my quarters to put it away, only to find Severus pacing back and forth.

"It's been 4 hours. Where have you been? I've searched the castle."

"I had a potion to finish."

He took a vial and looked at it.

"You made Felix Felicis. But what about the time requirement?"

"I sped it up. You gotta love the Go To Room. Six months becomes just less than 3. I'm hungry. Let me change out of this hospital gown and we can go to the kitchens."

I couldn't believe that Severus was actually worried and cared about me. As I ate, I caught him looking at me. After eating, I took him by the hand and dragged him back to my quarters.

* * *

**Note2: I can't find my copy of the 'Half Blood Prince' to see if the Felix Felicis does have a specific time preparation so I decided to give it one...**

**Note3: _Servo Illud Intus Vel Ut Afar _means 'Protect Those Within Even When Afar'...**_  
_


	17. Muggle Game Called 7Up

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

On Monday morning, I was ready for the older students. I was sitting on my desk waiting for them. They came in and waited for me to start.

"I know exams can be rough and make students go crazy. So this class is going to be a simple class. There are 32 students in this class. Split up into 4 groups of 8. I have 4 questions that need to be answered. It can be open book or whatever. Most of these can be answered with simple answers. If I get the right answer from each group, everyone gets an 'O' on this little exam."

The splitting of the class was going smoothly until I noticed Draco and Blaise without a group. Luckily there was a group of 6 but it was made up of Gryffindor.

"Sorry, guys, but you'll need to be together. I promise it won't kill anyone to do this quickly."

I looked at the 4 groups and smiled.

"OK, Group 1. The topic is Technology. What is the machine called that Muggles use to cook food?"

"Microwave," a Ravenclaw, said.

"Oven."

"Both are correct. Group 2. Transportation. What is the liquid that cars and airplanes need to work properly?"

"Gasoline."

"Right. Group 3. Transportation again. Name the Muggle counterpart to a wizard's broom."

"An airplane. Both fly through the air," a Hufflepuff, called.

"Correct. Lastly, Group 4. Back to Technology. I've used the spell on several of the objects in the room and have mentioned it by name and by incantation a few times. Tell me what it's called."

"_Suggero Vox_," Ron said quickly.

The others looked at him and then at me. I smiled and nodded.

"You each get an Outstanding on this quiz and are awarded 10 points to each house. For the rest of the class, we're going to play a Muggle game. It's called '7up'. I'll pick 7 people and those 7 will pick 7 people. Then you guess who picked you. If you pick right, your partner will sit down but if you pick wrong, you join them. Does everyone understand?"

They nodded and I told them to put their heads down and thumbs up. I picked 7 people at random.

"OK. Keep your heads down and no picking your friends. If your thumb is touched, tuck it into your fist."

I watched as the 7 went around the room and picked others. I kept track of who picked who so no one could lie. For one person, I motioned to whom he should pick and he nodded. When they finished, I had the newly picked to stand.

"George, who do you think picked you?"

"Jean?"

She nodded her head and took a seat next to George. Kevin picked wrong and joined the group at the front of the room. Shawn picked right and the next 3 picked wrong.

"Draco, who's your pick?"

He looked at the candidates. Ron, Hermione, Richard (a Hufflepuff), Chelsea (a Gryffindor), and Duncan (a Ravenclaw) were those left from the original players. Draco's gray eyes scanned back and forth. He smirked when he thought he had it.

"Granger."

"Sorry, that's wrong. Please join us at the front."

"Who picked me?"

"I believe it was Ron who picked you."

Draco looked at Ron and was surprised. Ron gave his best smirk before we played again. This time I only told the pickers that they had to pick their friends to throw the others off. No one picked right this time.

"That was the most fun class ever," Fred told his twin as they left.

"Those who want it, I'm here if you need help studying. I'll be in this classroom every night until curfew if you want to drop by. Harry, I need you to stick around for a second."

He stayed and I waited until I knew no one was around.

"Where are you going for Christmas?"

"Back to HQ. Why?"

"I'll be seeing Voldemort this Christmas break. When everything is set, I'll signal you so you can come and kill him. I've made this into a portkey. After I activate it, it'll give you 2 minutes to get ready before it'll bring you to wherever I am."

"Do you know where you'll be?"

"No. I've synchronized your portkey to my wand. Wherever my wand is is where you'll come. I also have a Christmas gift for the DA. Are we having a last meeting before break?"

"Yeah, Wednesday at 8pm. I'll see you later for Occlumency."

"I think you're ready. Take tonight off. Spend time with your friends or with anyone of the female persuasion that you have your eye on. I should spend some time with Severus after sleeping the last week away."

Severus and I spent the night in my bedroom. We didn't do any Dark Arts lessons but still managed to work out our frustrations on each other.

Just before the DA meeting, I took a sip of the Felix Felicis and went up to the 7th floor. I was the first person there. I threw spells, hexes, and dark curses at the dummies. They all hit the mark. It wasn't that hard without the dummy moving.

"Neci, are you OK?"

"Yeah, Cho. Are you OK? You're here early."

"I'm still having a hard time with one of the spells."

I tried to talk her through it since she couldn't really do it against me. It just wasn't working for her.

"Watch what I do. _Expelliarmus_!" I said swishing and flicking my wand.

The dummy's wand flew out of its hand and landed across the room.

"Put emotion behind it and be forceful with the motions. Try it again."

Cho tried it again but it still wasn't enough. I was going to hate myself for doing this but it was the only way.

"Close your eyes, Cho. Picture Voldemort standing before you. He has his wand raised but pointing it at someone you know. Someone you loved. He doesn't have his wand so he's defenseless against whatever curse Voldemort is going to use. Picture him laughing as he begins to cast the killing curse. You can save him if you can disarm him. Try."

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" she yelled.

The entire dummy flew against the wall and broke.

"I'm sorry for doing that, Cho, but you needed that extra push. I know for a fact that Cedric died fighting. He tried to protect Harry but that asshole was just too quick. In the end, he did help Harry get away. Cedric is a hero."

She smiled as the others started to file in. We ran through the spells they've learned and Harry and I helped those who needed it. I caught Cho looking at Harry a few times so her focus wasn't on her spells.

"Who would like to have a go at me? No holding back on your part. Throw whatever you want at me, except the killing curse."

No one wanted to have a go. I closed my eyes and the room changed. It turned into the room where Severus and I practiced. A screen appeared and I cast my Patronus. It was a panther.

"Tell Severus I'm ready to have a go."

It took off and I told the students to go behind the screen and watch.

"No one is to interfere. We'll be using more complex spells and even some non-verbal. Don't come out for any reason. I trust Severus with my life."

They hid and I waited for Severus. He wasn't in his robes when he entered but a pair of black sweat pants and a black T-shirt. I waved my wand and replaced my skirt and corset with a tank top and shorts.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

We shot spell after spell, curse after curse at each other. I was a bit better because of the Felix Felicis potion but I still managed to miss a curse. I fell to the floor and writhed in pain for a second before Severus lifted the Cruciatus curse.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine except you're holding back. It didn't hurt that bad."

"It's probably the potion in your system. Your reaction time is quicker than normal."

"I had to test it to see if it worked. Let's go another 10 minutes before calling it quits."

I was saving a little curse for the end. I knew he'd recognize it but I made it so it didn't do as much damage.

"_Minor Sectumsempra_!"

It caught his arm before he rebounded it. My own curse cut my thigh.

"_Accio dittany_!" he called.

A small vial of dittany appeared and we dabbed it into the cuts before healing them.

"I'll wait for you in the dungeons. You can tell the students to come out of hiding," Severus said before kissing me.

He left and the DA came out from behind the screen.

"You have to think fast on your feet and not worry about the consequences of the spell. If you need to, use Cruciatus and even in dire circumstances Avada Kedavra. They will not hesitate in selecting spells or curses. Use the first one you can think of.

"I have made a batch of Felix Felicis and there's a vial for each of you. I suspect Voldemort will try something over the holidays. After exams are over, come to my classroom and I'll give you a vial."

"For those who don't know, the Felix Felicis is a luck potion. A small sip can last hours. Try not to use it unless your DA Galleon says to," Hermione said.

They wanted to practice more so I left to meet up with Severus. He gave me a healing potion and pulled me into his lap.

"You were good tonight. Did they learn anything from our demonstration?"

"To go with their gut and not to double think about what spells to use. But there's something else that I think we could be doing than discussing the students' defensive technique."

I stripped Severus of his clothes and pulled him into the bedroom. Afterwards, I played with his hair as he slept. I was nervous about the upcoming weeks. I worried for the students, the Order, and Severus. I got out of bed, dressed, and looked back at him.

"I love you," I whispered after I kissed his forehead.

I went outside the front doors and repeated the blood ward on the school, except I dripped some blood on my shirt, soaking through. Once would have been good enough but I wanted the school and students to have as much protection possible. Afterwards I patrolled the school because I couldn't sleep.

* * *

**Note2: **_**Suggero Vox **_**means 'Supply Power'**_  
_


	18. Umbridge and Blood Wards

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci. Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

I kept my word. I was in my classroom every night until curfew to help anyone who needed it. The exams were more like midterms so they weren't as hard as O.W.L.s but it still made up a large portion of the grade.

"Professor Spencer, I hear you are tutoring students."

"Yes, I am, Professor Umbridge. I thought the student government would take up more of my time but it hasn't so I offered my help to students who needed it. I haven't had anyone from your DADA classes so you must be doing a great job. Now if you excuse me, I see a 2nd year waiting for help with his Transfiguration."

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to help him. As High Inquisitor, I've decided that the staff will not be able to help students in classes other than their own and they will not be able to discuss anything else other than schoolwork with students either."

Umbridge strode out of the classroom and I muttered bitch under my breath. I still helped the boy with his Transfiguration, only to be rewarded with Umbridge sitting in on my class the next day. Being the cow she is, she kept interrupting me and asking questions about what we were discussing. Most of her questions I had the students answer. After class, I put a notice on my door apologizing for not being able to help anymore. I ended up in the Room of Requirement to vent my frustrations.

Exams finished and slowly members of the DA showed up and got their vial of Felix Felicis. Since Harry was going to HQ, I gave him a dozen or so vials for the Order.

"Harry, there's something else I need you to do. When you can, take this vial and stand in front of the door to HQ. Smear it on the house and say the incantation. It's a blood ward to protect the Order."

I had Harry recite the incantation since it was in Latin and I didn't want him to stutter through it.

"Be safe, Neci. You've become like an older sister to me."

"And you and your friends are like the siblings that I've never had. I'll see you this Christmas. Drink the potion before you come. If you bring others, tell them to do the same."

Once the Hogwarts Express left, Severus and I left with our trunks. I held onto Severus as he apparated us to Spinner's End. From the outside, the house didn't look too bad. Inside was a different story. The furniture and everything had a little film of dust and it was too dark.

"OK, I'm not going to change anything. Just clean and open the curtains. Why don't you go get food? We'll need everything for Christmas dinner with the Malfoys but I can get that tomorrow. I need to get something to wear anyways. Can't meet Voldemort in jeans and a shirt."

Severus kissed me and left. I walked through the house, magically cleaning and scrubbing the dust and grime away. Even though it's winter, I had nearly every window open to help air out the muskiness.

I liked the look of the house with the dark furniture and décor. A touch of sunlight made it look better though.

"Neci, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes but it's not really considered food. Let's go have a shower and you can show me your bedroom."

Severus stayed behind the next day while I went out shopping. I carried a vial of Felix Felicis in case Voldemort decided to grab me earlier than expected. I went into Muggle London to get a dress rather than a fancy robe. Even after being in the wizarding world for 4 months, I still couldn't get used to the robes. I went back to one of the stores that I had visited before school started. I bought a black and white corseted dress with a small black poofy skirt.

After finding the dress, I completed my Christmas shopping before going to buy the food. I apparated back to Spinner's End. Severus was working in his potions' lab so I kept to the kitchen preparing things for the dinner.

Before he awoke, I performed a blood ward on Severus, similar to what I had used on Hogwarts and HQ but with a different incantation. He was nervous the morning of our dinner. I was too but I kept busy with cooking and getting everything ready for our guests. We had gotten a tree and did minor decorations on it and around the house. Nothing too splashy because Severus wouldn't have liked it.


	19. Voldemort

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Sorry it's been awhile...I've moved, started work, and spent most of my free time unpacking...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

An hour before the Malfoys were to arrive, I started to get ready. I put my hair up in a twist and did my makeup softer than normal. I pulled on the dress and did the final touches before tucking my wand into one of the boning pockets of the bodice. Now if they tried searching me for a wand, they wouldn't find it.

I was in the kitchen checking on the turkey when they arrived. I drank a whole vial of the potion before going out to greet hem.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Merry Christmas, Draco. Thank you for coming."

"It's our pleasure. Your dress is beautiful," Lucius said.

"Thanks. Mrs. Malfoy, that dress is stunning. Please come in. Would you like something to drink?"

I grabbed drinks for everyone and we sat around the living room chatting. I sat on the armrest of the chair where Severus was sitting. They asked about my job and if I was ever going to move back to Canada.

"Not in the near future. There's a lot of things to keep me here now," I said, looking at Severus.

I got up and went to the tree. I picked up three wrapped gifts and handed them out.

"Sev said I didn't have to get you anything but it only feels right since it's Christmas. I hope you like them."

For Draco, I had a black T-shirt made with 'Slytherin Prince' written across it in dark green lettering with a snake outline underneath it. For Narcissa, I found a lovely antique ivory and onyx cameo pendant on a silver chain. And for Lucius, I bought a cane polishing kit.

"Thanks, Neci. I think Blaise and the rest of my house will get a kick out of it," Draco said.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

Lucius just nodded at me and I smiled. I kissed Severus on my way to the kitchen to finish up dinner. Narcissa joined me. I could tell she wanted to talk.

"So you and Severus. I never thought I'd see him like this. Has he told you he loves you yet?"

"Not yet but I think he does. His life must have been hard. He won't talk about it but I can see that something bad happened to him. I would do anything to help him though. Sometimes he's short and angry with me like he is with the students but I still love him."

I started to carry everything out to the table and Narcissa asked why I just didn't use magic.

"My wand's upstairs and besides, it doesn't take a lot of effort to carry a few plates and a few bowls out to the dining room."

I called the men to the table. Severus and Lucius sat at the ends of the tables. I sat to Severus' right with Draco beside me and Narcissa sat across from us.

"This is delicious, Neci," Draco commented after trying some of the stuffing.

"Thank you. The people who raised me wanted me to become a chef but I love doing art more. Painting, sketching, and clay are the loves of my life after Severus. I have two kinds of pie for dessert so don't get too full."

Since I had a feeling of what was going to happen that night, I didn't eat much. I pushed it around my plate so it looked like I was. Severus ate but not a lot. He was probably nervous too. Draco had a second helping of everything before I got up to get dessert. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Severus flinch and reach for his left arm. It was Lucius who followed me into the kitchen.

"Neci, there's something that I need to tell you."

"And what is that, Mr. Malfoy?"

He grabbed my shoulders and I thought he'd apparate us out of there but he kissed me first. When we got to where we were going, I pulled away and slapped him.

"I am with Severus, Mr. Malfoy. I don't think your wife would approve."

"My wife and Severus don't need to know," he whispered into my ear, still holding me close to his body, his hands roaming and feeling.

"I will not betray the man I love. Now get your hands off of me or I'll have to go Muggle on your pale ass and beat the shit out of you. Where are we?"

"It does not matter where you are. I asked Lucius to bring you here. Does she have her wand?" a voice said.

"No, my Lord."

I turned and saw him. He was standing near a fireplace. His skin was white and his eyes were red. I gasped before I knelt. I knew what was expected of me.

"Neci Spencer, when I heard you existed, I was surprised. Your mother failed to tell me about you."

I stayed on the floor and didn't look up at him. I was going to play submissive for a bit before I acted.

"Your mother paid severely when she decided not to do what I wanted. She still begged for her life though. Her screams filled this very room but yet she had done what I wished, none of it would have happened. Will you scream for me or do what I want?"

I didn't move or say anything.

"_Crucio_!"

I fell to the floor in pain. It wasn't that different from when Severus used it on me except the force behind it was stronger. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry out.

"That's just a taste of what I can do. Think of my offer. Join us or die slowly. Draco, come here."

I hadn't seen him or Severus arrive. There were only two other people in the room with us and that was Wormtail and Bellatrix Lestrange. She glared at me as I tried to get enough energy to get off the floor. The blond boy knelt in front of Voldemort and waited with his head bowed.

"You have done a good job on watching her these past 4 months. You may be young but I believe the time is right for you to join us."

"It would be my pleasure, my Lord."

I got to my knees and staggered to get to my feet. I laughed and everyone looked at me. My legs gave out and I collapsed to the floor but I was still laughing.

"Too bad you can't," I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort bellowed.

"If you mark Draco as a Death Eater, Lucius dies. You gain one amateur Death Eater and lose an experienced one. There's no way around it."

For a brief second, I saw relief flicker across Draco's face. Voldemort grabbed my arms and pulled me up to look at him.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Let's just say a man can't read what he's signing if he's trying to look down my shirt. The permission slip that he signed for my class had a small clause in it. He gave protection to Draco against becoming a Death Eater. I knew you'd try to recruit him so I got insurance against that."

Voldemort backhanded me and I fell. He cast the Cruciatus curse on me and instead of screaming out in pain, I screamed out words.

"What do you prefer being called? You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, orphan, or bastard? I know your parents were technically married but it was only because of a love potion. You loved to torture the other kids at the orphanage. You'd take a couple of them to the cliffs and scare the shit out of them. You set up Hagrid when you opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago. You created Horcruxes hoping for immortality and that's why you didn't die 14 years ago."

"How do you know all that?" he asked, letting up on the curse.

"The same way I know that you killed your father and his parents, framing your uncle. The same way I know that you used your father's bone, Wormtail's hand, and Harry's blood to be resurrected. The same way I know you'll die tonight."

Voldemort cast the curse again and held it longer. I started yelling out other things that I knew about him and that set him off even more. Soon I couldn't hold back the pain and I screamed. He dropped the curse and I started to say stuff about myself to get my mind off of the pain.

"My name is Neci Diane Horton, or Spencer, whatever. I grew up in Canada in a wonderful home. My childhood wasn't always perfect, either was my life later on. I was pregnant and my ex-boyfriend put me in the hospital. I know pain and while it hurts, nothing will be better than to endure it if it means that you die."

Bellatrix lifted her wand and sent a curse at me. It hit me in the shoulder and my entire left arm went numb. I know my arm was there but it felt gone. I just chuckled.

"Is that all you can do, Bellatrix? A weak curse because you don't want to do something worse in case your fucked up Lord doesn't want anything to happen to me. I have a lot of information that he could use. Like how I know about the Horcruxes. Like how I knew about the prophecy. Like how I know about his childhood even though I haven't set foot in Britain until this past summer. Like how I know where Harry stays during the summer. You can't get that information out of me if I'm hurt or dead.

"But you know what? Bring it on, bitch. I'm unarmed and I'll let you have a go at me. You can curse me, torture me, inflict the pain that you're so good at giving. But you can't do it because your precious Tom Riddle hasn't given you permission. You're such a good dog to listen to orders from your master."

"Enough. You clearly aren't going to do the right thing and join us. Severus, come here. Any last words before your lover kills you?"

Severus approached and waited for Voldemort to lower his wand. I could see something in his eyes. His eyes seemed to plead with me to stay quiet or to do something soon. Even though I had told him to do whatever Voldemort said, he didn't want to kill me. I gave him a smirk and pulled myself up off the floor to rest on my knees.

"Yeah. Just _Reverto Pieces Of Animus Tergum Ut Vir_! Oh, and _Strenuus Portus_!" I said, pulling out my wand and waving it at Voldemort.

He was hit with several different colors of light and stumbled back. Bellatrix rushed forward and cast the Cruciatus curse at me. Lucius went to assist the bastard. I sank back to the floor and shook. I held tightly onto my wand and pointed it at her.

"Bitch. _Crucio_!" I yelled.

Her curse lifted and now she was on the floor writhing. I slowly got up, still holding Bellatrix under the curse. I could see Lucius helped Voldemort to his feet. Draco had backed himself into a corner and watched with wide eyes. Severus was doing the same but was near Voldemort if he needed extra help.

I stopped the Cruciatus and turned to Voldemort. I petrified Lucius but not until after he pushed his wand into his Dark Mark to bring the other Death Eaters. I summoned Lucius and Voldemort's wands to me.

"You killed my mother. I can see and hear her scream as you tortured her. You wouldn't let up, just push more magic into the curse until she snapped. You ordered Macnair and Avery to dump her in Diagon Alley so the world would know what you are capable of.

"I made you whole again so your Horcruxes are useless. You caused my mother so much pain so now it's your turn. _Crucio_!"

It was Voldemort's turn to squirm and eventually he cried out. I put everything I had into it. I looked at Severus and saw him dueling the Death Eater as they apparated into the room. The ward that I had put on him was working but I was beginning to feel weak. For every curse or spell that hit him and anyone else protected, it would use some of my own magic. There were more Death Eaters coming in the room and he was holding them off. I held out my hand towards him.

"_Premo Qui Volo Ut Vulnero Meus Diligo_!" I cried.

Those around him and everyone, but Draco, fell. He looked at me as I wavered. I lost the curse on Voldemort and collapsed. Bellatrix disapparated as did a few others. Severus ran to me and held me as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore appeared.

"Do it, Harry. You must. I can't help you anymore," I said, before blacking out.

* * *

**Note2: _Reverto Pieces Of Animus Tergum In Vir _means 'Return The Pieces Of Soul Back To The Man'_. __Strenuus Portus _means 'Activate Portkey'_. __Premo Qui Volo Ut Vulnero Meus Diligo _means 'Strike Down Those Who Want To Hurt My Love'._  
_**


	20. Waking Up

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

When I came to, I was at St. Mungo's and alone in a room. I could hear voices outside but not what was being said. I shifted in the bed and some pain radiated throughout my body.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel?"

I looked up to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"I'm OK. How is everyone? Tell me that no one died."

"No one died," he said.

"You're holding something back. What is it? Where's Severus? Where are Hermione, Harry, and Ron? Please tell me they're OK," I pleaded.

"I sent Severus back to Hogwarts to rest. He's been at your bedside since you were brought in. Harry and his friends are out searching."

"For who? Harry killed Voldemort didn't he?"

"Yes but several Death Eaters got away. They are helping the Aurors search for them."

"Which ones? Will Severus be safe at Hogwarts alone?"

"There are plenty of wards around the castle, including those that you put there. Also, Severus is unhurt because of the blood ward and the protection spell you put on him."

"Albus, tell me which Death Eaters," I demanded.

"Lucius Malfoy, the Lestranges, and Macnair. We caught Peter Pettigrew so the Ministry has exonerated Sirius. The Felix Felicis helped us against the attacks they did that night. They were brutal in attacking Muggle and wizarding parts of London. That was where we caught the other Death Eaters. They had a press conference where Cornelius Fudge stepped down."

"Scrimgeour replaced him?"

"Actually no. He turned them down but suggested Kingsley in his place."

"What else has changed?"

"Our world celebrated Voldemort's death. There are the occasional celebrations still. Everyone you know has visited you hoping you'd wake. You used a lot of strength and power that night."

"How long have I been out?" I asked, straightening out the covers.

"A couple of weeks. The healers have been terrific when looking after you. When they discovered your pregnancy, they were surprised that the curses didn't harm it," he said, sitting down beside the bed.

"I can't be pregnant. My ex beat me until I couldn't have anymore. That's what the doctors said. That's why…oh shit. Severus! Does he know?"

"Yes. That's why he's been at your bedside waiting for you to wake. No else knows yet. The healers have done daily scans to make sure everything is alright."

"I need to see him. I need to help find those Death Eaters. I need to explain things to my father. He needs to know the truth."

I got out of bed and found my wand on the nightstand. I got dressed with a flick on my wand and left without Dumbledore saying a word. I apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and let myself in. I ran to the dungeons, past students who were staying for the holidays, and to Severus' door. I stopped outside to catch my breath. I left myself in and made my way to his bedroom. He was sleeping on top of his blankets and still in his robes. I sat beside him and stroked his hair. His eyes fluttered before opening.

"Neci?"

"Hi. I know you need to rest but I just wanted to say that I didn't know. I had been told that I couldn't have kids. Healing potions wouldn't have fixed it so I don't know how. I'm also sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright, Neci. We'll be fine. Come join me."

"Love to but I need to go see someone. Besides if I joined you, we wouldn't be sleeping. Rest and I'll be back later."

I kissed him and left the dungeons. I was nearing the entrance hall when I was stopped.

"Neci, you're awake. How are you?"

I turned to see Draco standing there by himself. He was wearing the shirt I gave him and a pair of jeans. He looked like a completely different person. Maybe the idea of becoming a Death Eater had been weighing down on him.

"I'm fine, Draco. That night took a lot out of me but I'm better. How are you? Glad not to be a Death Eater?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell my father that but he'd never listen. He'd curse me even for bringing it up. How did you know all that about You-Know-Who?" he asked.

"Something like Divination but not like Trelawney's Divination. The same way that I know you aren't like your father but acted how it was expected of you for self-preservation. You may be mean but you couldn't kill. I knew that your father would prefer to live so I used that against him."

"He's still out there. You need to be careful. He knows a lot of Dark magic. I've seen and even experienced some of it."

"I'd like to see him try. I have to go, Draco. Take care of yourself and I'll see you in class after the holidays."

I went to Dumbledore's office and used his Floo network. I stumbled through the fire and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called.

I checked the front rooms before finding Remus in the kitchen.

"Hey, Remus. How are you?"

"Good. When did you wake up?" he asked, startled to see me there.

He looked haggard and weak. It took a second to remember that with the time I was asleep, the full moon was the next day.

"Less than an hour ago. Do you know where Sirius is?"

"Upstairs in his room."

I went upstairs and knocked on the door. Sirius was surprised to see me. He hugged me and ushered me into the room.

"I can't believe you're out of the hospital already."

"I left. I needed to see Severus and there's something I need to tell you. You asked me if you're my father and I wasn't truthful. You are my father. I didn't want to tell you and have you mourn me if anything went wrong. My mom knew that if anyone knew about me, I'd be in danger. That's why she took me away and left me with people she could trust. I wanted to tell you sooner but I wasn't sure how all this was going to end."

Sirius had paled and sat on his bed. I sat beside him and watched him. He seemed flustered but wanted to say something.

"You're my daughter. I have a daughter."

"You also have a godson who needs our help. Do you know where he is? We'll finish this thing up with the Death Eaters and then we'll have as much time as we need to talk."

Sirius pulled me into a fierce hug and I knew he was holding back tears. He pushed me back and looked at me. I smiled, looking at my father, and he chuckled.

"You have my smile. You got my hair but your mother's hazel eyes. How I loved staring into them."

Sirius and I headed downstairs to find the boy we were just talking about with Remus and Tonks. His friends came into the kitchen shortly thereafter. I hugged them all.

"I'm so glad all of you are OK. There's 5 top Death Eaters out there. We need to catch them. Did you have any luck while I was out?" I asked.

"No. There's been no sign of them."

"I'm sure Malfoy knows where his father is. Death Eaters stick together," Ron spat.

"You listen to me, Ronald Weasley. Draco Malfoy is not and will never be a Death Eater. When I told him this, he was relieved. He may have acted like a prick but you don't know what life was like for him. You don't have to like him but if I hear one more bad thing about him coming from your lips, I'll make sure you can't fly a broom for a month. Got that?" I shot back.

Those in the room were taken back. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Any ideas of how we're going to find and catch the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Use me as bait. They all hate me for what I did. I'll go out alone and they'll use the opportunity to grab me. We can do the portkey thing again," I offered.

Sirius wasn't happy but the seven of us planned the trap and I headed back to Hogwarts. I knew that if Severus or Dumbledore found out, they'd try to talk me out of it. I crawled into bed beside Severus and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, witch," he breathed into my ear.

I didn't say anything but kissed him deeply. When our plan was finished, he was surely going to kill me for doing just that.


	21. Death Eaters

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

The Daily Prophet announced my coming out of the coma and the Ministry's big celebration ball. Kingsley, the new Minister, delayed the Ball until I was able to attend. This meant that the start of term was pushed back a week, giving the students more holidays. During my interview, I mentioned that I had only a day to find the perfect dress to wear so I would be scouring Diagon Alley for it.

Severus didn't want me going alone. I reassured him that I would be fine and it would be bad luck if he saw the dress before the Ball. I didn't want him to get in the way in case the Death Eaters do come for me.

"It's not like we're getting married," he retorted.

"Yeah, well. I need some alone time. Since waking up, everyone's been around me. I don't mind it if it's you and we're in bed but I can't even go to the Great Hall without someone following me," I said before kissing him goodbye.

My day started in the Leaky Cauldron with some breakfast. I wandered through the shopping district waiting. I visited Flourish & Blotts and flipped through several books. I looked at the animals in the Magical Menagerie. After a few hours, I finally went into Madam Malkin's.

"Ah, Ms. Spencer. I was expecting you. You're looking for something to wear to the Ball."

"Yes but not a robe. I did a sketch but don't know which fabric would be better. I have a color in mind if that helps."

She looked at he sketch and nodded. She guided me over to a platform where she measured me. After going to the back, Madam Malkin brought back several bolts of fabric.

"One of these would be best. They'll cling but still allow you to move freely."

"Thank you so much for doing this. I'll pay extra for the short notice."

"Anything for the witch who helped defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

I thanked her again and left. I strolled slowly by the entrance to Knockturn Alley but nothing happened. I knew they wouldn't be able to turn down a chance to get back at me.

"Professor Spencer?"

I already knew who it was by the voice but smiled because I knew where the real Draco was.

"Hello, Draco. Are you here doing some shopping for the Ball? Severus did tell you that you were coming with us, right?"

"Ah, yes. I just wanted to get your opinion on something."

I smiled and followed him. We were heading away from the shops so I knew it was going to happen soon. Whoever it was posing as Draco stopped to look at me.

"I wanted to be like my father. I wanted to follow the Dark Lord."

"You're not a follower, Draco. A leader, yes, but not a follower. I bet you have your friends here following what you tell them. No original thought in their heads. They're too stupid to be on their own."

"_Crucio_!"

I fell to the ground and looked up at Bellatrix, who came out of the shadows.

"I'd say take me to your leader but he's dead," I laughed through the pain.

"We're going to make you pay. Your dead body will turn up at the Ball for everyone to see, much like what we did with your blood traitor of a mother," she spat.

The curse stopped and she pulled me up to my feet. She tossed me at two men with dark hair. They grabbed me and held on to me. We apparated into a small dungeon cell. One groped his way over my body searching for my wand. The other watched as his brother felt me up, eager to do it himself.

"So who is Rabastan and who is Rodolphus?"

He found my wand and put it in his pocket. I shrugged and sat on the cot. I wasn't worried. We had come up with another way to active the portkey during the Order meeting. I fingered my necklace but didn't say the incantation. I was waiting for the others to show.

The Lestrange brothers left and I waited. I could sense someone on the other side of the door but I didn't bother to call out to them. They wanted me to crack. I just hummed or sang.

It was the third time I sang '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall' when the door opened. I smiled and waved but continued to sing. One of the Lestrange brothers pulled me out of the cell and took me up to a large room. There was a large marble mantelpiece against the far wall. This was the room that Hermione got tortured in, in _The Deathly Hallows_. This was Malfoy Manor. But if we're here, where was Narcissa? Surely she couldn't be in on this? I didn't get the idea that she was a Death Eater from the books; she just followed orders, much like Draco did.

"Hi, everybody."

I waited for the reply but none came.

"You're supposed to say 'Hi, Dr. Nick.' It's from a Muggle show called _The Simpsons_. It's a great cartoon and you have to see it even once."

They all stared at me like I was crazy so I was going to act like it.

"So who's going first? If you plan on killing me, I know you'd hate to lose out on a chance to sleep with me first, especially you Lucius. When you visited me at school, I could see the bulge in your pants. And that kiss. You didn't hold anything back so I know you'd like to fuck me first. I'm going to die so there's no point in me putting up a fight."

I started to undo my pants and wiggled out of them. I pulled my shirt off and fingered the necklace. The men watched as Bellatrix fingered her wand.

"So, who is man enough to take seconds to Severus Snape?"

Lucius (finished with his Draco disguise and now himself) stepped forward. I caressed his cheek with one hand while whispering the incantation and holding onto my necklace with the other. I slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, counting down from 2 minutes. When I got to 10, I stepped back and sat on the couch. Lucius walked over to me but didn't make it. He was bound and gagged on the floor in front of me. The others were as well except for Bellatrix. She wasn't there.

"Neci, are you alright?" Harry asked before looking over.

"Fine. I just need my clothes."

Everyone but Sirius and Hermione looked at me. Harry and Ron blushed when they saw me in my bra and underwear. Tonks bent down and gathered my clothes. I pulled them on and knelt by the Lestrange who had my wand. I pocketed it before turning to the others.

"Let's get these to the Ministry. I'm sure Kingsley would like to announce that these pricks were captured."

Sirius came up and hugged me. He asked if I was alright and I nodded, hoping the baby was OK. While they took the Death Eaters in, Sirius took me to St. Mungo's anyways to get checked out.

My healer wasn't happy that I had left after waking up. She told Sirius to wait outside while she checked me out. The first question I asked was about the baby.

"Still looks healthy. It's as if there's something protecting it, like a magical ward," she said.

"Protect those within," I whispered, remembering back to the last time I did the blood wards at Hogwarts, dripping blood onto my stomach.

I thanked the healer and went outside to meet Sirius. He wasn't alone. He was being yelled at by Severus as Dumbledore watched.

"What the hell did you get her into? She just woke up from a coma and you already put her into danger," my boyfriend yelled.

"I would never put her in danger. She's…"

"Enough!" I yelled, catching their attention.

"Severus, he didn't push me to do anything. It was my idea. We got everyone but Bellatrix. I'm fine. The healer checked me out and I'm perfect. There are things we need to talk about so let's go back to HQ and gather the others. They need to hear what I have to say."


	22. Telling Everyone The Truth

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

We headed back to Grimmauld Place and contacted the others. I started cooking dinner and when she got there, Mrs. Weasley helped. We sat around the table and ate. I looked around the table. The entire Weasley family (except for Percy, Bill, and Charlie), Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Severus, and Dumbledore were there and I smiled. Everyone but one man would be happy at one piece of news and then it would reverse for the other news.

"So why was the meeting called?" Fred asked.

Dumbledore looked at me and I gazed around the room.

"I wanted everyone who I see as family to be here for the news that I have. I lied to you. My mother did technically meet my father on a mission and they ended up dating. I always knew who my father is. But I wanted to wait until after this was all finished before announcing it. Sirius is my father."

I looked at Severus, knowing they had past issues. He looked angry. I could have used a drink but for the next 8 months, I couldn't touch alcohol.

"You have a hot daughter, Sirius," George said.

Everyone laughed but Severus, who glared at the redhead.

"The playboy of Hogwarts has a daughter. Are you hiding any other kids somewhere?" Remus joked.

I kept watching Severus as he looked back between me and Sirius. He got up from the table and was heading to the door. He was angry that I hadn't told him sooner.

"Severus Snape, sit your ass down. You will not leave this room until I'm finished. You're angry with me, I get it, but you need to be here. Now sit," I said sternly.

He glared at me as he sat back down. Sirius passed me a glass of firewhiskey but I didn't drink it.

"The other piece of news was a bit of surprise. I'm pregnant and before you ask, it's fine. The curses didn't hurt it or anything."

"You got to be kidding," Ginny said, looking at Severus.

"You put your unborn baby in danger. What if they killed you?" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I didn't know until I woke up from the coma but they didn't have a chance. The healers were surprised when they found out. It lived through the torture that Voldemort did and nothing happened earlier. When I did the blood ward on Hogwarts, I unintentionally did it on my…our child. Nothing will be able to hurt it."

"You got my daughter pregnant, Snivellus," Sirius yelled, standing up and pulling out his wand.

Severus did the same while the others scooted backed from the table. I shook my head and summoned their wands.

"You will not hurt each other. I love him, Dad, and Sirius is my father, Sev. I know what happened between the two of you when you were students at Hogwarts but that was then and this is now. If you two can't behave, I'm leaving and you won't see me until you can be civil towards each other."

They sat down but still gave each other death stares. I held onto their wands and looked at everyone.

"I didn't plan on getting pregnant. I had been told I couldn't have children so this child is a miracle. The healer says I'm almost a month…" I stopped, smiling when I figured it out.

"The combination of Felix Felicis and the healing potion. That day when I tested the Felix Felicis and you helped me demonstrate for the DA. We both took healing potions afterwards. That must have been when it happened."

Severus and Sirius were still glaring at each other. I can understand where they both were coming from but I hated being stuck in the middle.

"Maybe I should have let Bellatrix cursed me longer," I said.

"Why the hell would you think that?" Sirius said.

"You're bloody crazy, witch," Severus said.

Others said their own feelings to that but I smiled.

"Good. At least you agree on something. I will not be the middleman handling each of you with kid gloves. You will be seeing a lot of each other so deal with it. If you can't, I'll be happy to go back to Canada and raise this kid myself. Now I have to go back to Madam Malkin's to get my dress."

Both Sirius and Severus got up from their seats and said I wasn't going alone. Then they proceeded to fight on who was going with me. Neither saw me leave; Harry did so he accompanied me. I apparated us there.

"How are you, Harry? I haven't had a chance to talk to you. Are you doing OK since that night?" I asked.

"I'm freaking out. I killed someone. What'll keep me from killing someone else?" he whispered.

"Because that's not who you are. Voldemort killed tons of people and did not deserve to live. He needed to be stopped and only you could do that. If I could have done it, I would have to keep you from doing it. Harry, you are a great wizard and a terrific kid. That's what you are, a kid. You've gone through so much more than a typical 15 year old. Hell, when I was 15 the hardest thing I had to deal with was which guy liked me. If you're ever thinking about it, just remember that you stopped it from getting worse. I know for a fact that you saved at least 7 people who are close to us from dying. They're alive because of you."

We picked up my dress and were heading to Florean Fortescue for ice cream.

"Neci. Um, Professor Spencer?"

Harry and I turned to see Neville and an older woman standing behind him.

"Hi, Neville. A Merry belated Christmas to you. You must be his grandmother. I'm Neci Spencer."

I offered her my hand and she shook it. Neville and Harry were whispering so I tried to talk to Mrs. Longbottom.

"Has Neville told you about his progress in his classes? I think all of his grades have jumped up a complete grade. You must be proud of him."

"His grades may be better but they'll never match his father's."

I saw red. She couldn't even say she was proud of her own grandson after all he's done this year. Even after he helped to fight off some Death Eaters that attacked St. Mungo's, the night I was brought to Voldemort.

"Nothing will ever satisfy you, will it, Augusta Longbottom? I would be honored to have Neville in my family. You don't care that he's the top student in Herbology and that he can brew potions well advanced for his age. If Frank and Alice were here, they'd be so proud of whatever he does. Yet you're not. Come on, Neville. You're staying with us until the Ball," I said harshly.

I started to walk away and the boys followed me after glancing at Mrs. Longbottom. We skipped ice cream and Floo'd back to HQ.

"Why the hell did you leave without one of us?" Sirius yelled.

"Because you two were taking too long. Don't worry, no Death Eater attacked me. Oh, wait. They're all captured."

"Except…"

"Shut it, Dad. This is Neville Longbottom. He's going to stay with us until after the Ball, if that's OK with you."

"Dad? Sirius Black is your father?" Neville squeaked.

"Yes. Now where is Severus?"

"He left. He didn't want to stick around Sirius any longer," Remus said.

"Oh, OK. I'll show you to a room, Neville. Then I'm going to pop over to see Severus."

As we headed upstairs, Neville tripped and banged into my grandmother's portrait.

"Filthy half-bloods, blood traitors in my house. My own son…"

"You may be my grandmother but shut the hell up. Sirius Black is a great man. He endured years in Azkaban for doing nothing. He helped in the destruction of Voldemort. So did Regulus. He realized that Voldemort was evil and wrong. I swear I'll remove your portrait if you keep this up," I seethed.

"Grandmother?" she whispered.

"Sirius is my father but I have no qualms about moving your frame to a dark room where no one will hear you rant and rave about blood purity."

Neville and I went up to the room I had stayed in that summer.

"Did you really mean what you said to Gran?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"Everything. You've gotten so much better. You were good before but needed guidance. I'm honored to be the one to help you."

"No one believed in me like you do. Why?"

"Everyone deserves to be believed in. When I was a kid, no one believed me that I could play sports but I proved them wrong. Only to break my leg half way through a game of soccer but I still showed them that I could play," I laughed.

"Now that You-Know-Who is gone, are you going to stay?"

"Yeah. My family's here. I'll go back later to get the rest of my stuff."

"Do you love Professor Snape?" he asked suddenly.

"I do. He may be a snarky, testy, angry man but he's **my** snarky, testy, angry man. I might not be ready to marry him but we'll be together."

"He seems nicer when he's around you. Do you know if he loves you?"

"I'm not sure, Neville, but he's changed. He might never say it but I know he loves this child. When it's born, he'll be like the stereotypical first time father and cry, no matter how snarky he is."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. A surprise for all of us. I need to see him so why don't you go see the others until bed."

I left him with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny before apparating to Spinner's End. I knocked on the door but he didn't answer it. I let myself in and searched for him. I couldn't feel him so I knew he wasn't there. I went to Hogwarts and found him in his quarters.

"You ran off before I got back."

"Well, you didn't stick around to let me go with you to Madam Malkin's."

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm 21, Sev, not 10."

He was quiet so I knelt before him and took the half full glass of firewhiskey away. I tried to get Severus to look at me but he averted his eyes.

"Black pointed out something. I'm older than your own father. Our child's grandfather is younger than his father. I've done a lot of evil things. I'm not worthy of this child."

"You're drunk, Sev. You did what you needed to survive. This child will be lucky to have you as a father. Let's go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning. It's going to be a long day with the Ball tomorrow night."

I helped Severus to his bed and got him out of his robes. He pulled me into bed with him and held me. He started to kiss my neck and helped to remove my clothes. He kissed my stomach and said hello to our child.


	23. The Ball and Bellatrix

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

It was early morning when we finally went to sleep. I didn't sleep long. I watched him sleep before getting up to grab a hangover potion for him. I left it on the table next to the bed with a note saying I'll see him at the Ball.

I went back to HQ and helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. I cooked eggs and made toast while she did the bacon and sausage.

"Isn't that what you wore yesterday?" she asked cheekily.

"It is but I can assure you I didn't sleep in it, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly. I've never seen Severus this happy before. When you were in the coma, he was so worried and wouldn't leave you. The healers must have told him that you were pregnant."

"Neville asked me if I knew if he loved me. I want to think so. The plan didn't include falling in love. He may never love me like he did Lily Evans but I knew that when I went into this relationship."

"He'll come around. I'm sure."

"Hey, what smells so good?" Fred asked as he barged through the door, followed by his twin.

"Food. Now sit down and help yourself. I'll go wake the others," I said.

I woke up the girls and had a hard time getting Ron up. I smirked at Harry before bending down near Ron's ear.

"Ron, if you're not out of this bed in 5 minutes, I'll use a sticking charm to attach you to Crabbe or Goyle for the rest of the year."

He bolted right out of bed yelling that he was up. Harry and I laughed before I went to get Neville. He didn't need me to threaten him to get out of bed.

"What about my dress robes for the Ball?" he asked as we headed down to the kitchen.

"We'll get them. Now eat up."

I helped with whatever I could before sitting down myself.

"So, Neci, where did you disappear off to last night?" George asked.

"I needed to speak to Severus. I thought that since we had several hours to kill before the Ball, we'd go out and be kids again. Snowball fights, forts, that kind of thing. Who's with me?"

Fred and George were the first to accept. Hermione said she'd watch. Harry, Ron, and Ginny agreed. Neville was hesitant.

"I'll get you warmer clothes. The ones you wore yesterday are not warm enough. Kreacher."

The house elf appeared, wearing the locket around his neck.

"Miss Neci, what can Kreacher do for you?" he asked, almost giving a bow.

"I need you to head over to the Longbottoms and get clothes for Neville. He needs his dress robes and warm clothes but nothing fancy to play in the snow. I'll also need you to go to Spinner's End to get some warm clothes for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Miss Neci."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Let's get cleaned up."

The house elf disappeared and we cleaned up the kitchen. By the time we got upstairs, Kreacher was back with our clothes. I left Neville to change in his room and I changed in Sirius' room. He was out running errands and would be back before the Ball.

We ganged up on Hermione who was trying to read until she joined us. It was nice to see them being kids and having fun rather than worrying about Voldemort and Death Eaters. I was trying to remember what happened for that Christmas in the books but someone distracted me by throwing a snowball at my head.

"Everybody in. You all need to get cleaned up and it'll take awhile," Molly called from the door.

No one stopped playing so she resorted to using magic to get us to stop. As each of us came in, she cast drying spells so we didn't track snow throughout the house.

"Girls first then the boys. The Ministry is sending cars to pick us up at 6."

Hermione and Ginny headed to the bathrooms and I waited for them to finish. It wasn't going to take me long to get ready so I helped with their hair and makeup.

"Gotta love magic. How do you like your makeup, Ginny?"

"Perfect. What are you going to do with Hermione's hair?"

"I was thinking of straightening it and pulling some of it back."

"My hair won't straighten. Nothing works."

"You didn't have the Spencer spell. My grandmother created a hair straightening spell that could straighten anything, at least that's what she wrote. _Maximus Rectus_!"

Hermione's hair went poker straight and was two inches longer than normal. They were both shocked. I cast a holding spell after pulling two little strips of hair from near her ears and wrapped it to the back. It was going to look perfect with the empire waist dress she was going to wear.

Once they were finished, I headed off to the bathroom to get ready myself. I rubbed my hands over my flat stomach, thinking about the baby growing inside me. I was going to be a mother. I was beaming when I went into Sirius' room to get dressed.

The dress was perfect. The dress clung in the right places and was low cut. The silver weaving sash added color to the otherwise dark green dress. I did my makeup how I normally did it but used silver eye-shadow instead of gray. My hair was the biggest issue. Severus likes it when it's down but with the dress, it would look better up. I eventually did half up and half down.

"You look great."

I turned and saw Sirius in the doorway. It was weird sometimes to remember that he was my father.

"Thanks. I'm done so you can get ready."

"Neci, are you OK?"

"I miss Mom. She should be here. She should be here to help me raise my child. She should have been able to stay here and marry you. We should have been a family," I sobbed.

Sirius took me into his arms and held me. Neither of us cared but my makeup was running all over the place.

"Half an hour until the cars get here," Molly yelled.

I pulled away and laughed when I saw the stains on his shirt. I cleaned it with wave of my hand.

"Neci, what did you just do?"

"I got rid of the stains on your shirt. Why?"

"Your wand is over there. Tamara could do small spells wandless but I didn't know you could."

"Neither did I."

I waved my hand over my face and makeup was fixed. I picked up the wand and told my father to hurry up or he'll have to apparate to the Ball. Everyone commented on the dress and I gushed over how they all looked. I slipped a cloak over my shoulders and waited for the cars. Sirius made it down just as they pulled up.

The ballroom was perfect. Tons of people were there already but the room looked very empty for the size it was. The decorations were simple but classy. I checked my cloak with a helper and waited for Severus. I knew he wasn't there yet since I couldn't see or feel him.

I stayed near the door waiting for him. Neville came over to keep me company while I waited.

"Are we going to keep up the lessons?" he asked.

"If you want to. We could work on complex potions since you've mastered the 5th year potions."

We were talking when I got pushed to the ground. I heard cackling before I turned over to see Bellatrix in the doorway. Neville pulled his wand and threw a spell at her. She blocked it and sent a spell at him. He blocked it.

"I pictured you to be more of a weakling," she said.

I got to my feet and jumped in front of Neville. Shallow cuts appeared on my arms and chest.

"This bitch is mine," I seethed.

I didn't know why no one came to help us. I pulled my wand and shot a spell at Bellatrix. It caught her in the legs but she countered it.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!"

The curse hit the shield in front of me and gave Neville the opportunity to move from behind me. He hit a wall, not a real wall, but something blocking his escape.

"Neci, I can't leave."

I held out my hand and used a couple of spells before a little door opened. Neville ran and I closed it.

"You killed my Lord, half blood. I'll be happy to go back to Azkaban if I know you're dead."

"You would be OK with killing family wouldn't you? I know you'd kill Sirius if given the chance. He's my father so you're my cousin or something," I said as I cast another spell.

"You're a blood traitor," she growled.

"No. I'm just Neci. A Spencer and a Black."

"_Crucio_!"

The curse hit me but I fought through it. I could see people surrounding the bubble that we were in. From the corner of my eye, I could see people trying to work through the bubble.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Long deep cuts appeared on her face and she let go of the Cruciatus curse.

"If I die, you'll never see Snape again," she said.

She wasn't expecting me to punch her. I pushed her down and straddled her. I flung her wand away and grabbed her throat.

"Tell me where he is," I growled.

"No," she spat.

I pushed into her mind and hit a block. I pushed harder and got past the block. I could see her ambushing Severus as he was heading into the Ministry. Bellatrix apparated him into a dark room with a shimmery veil and left him unconscious on the floor.

"If he dies, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

I punched her again and petrified her. The dome fell and Aurors rushed forward. Sirius pushed his way through to get to me.

"Neci, are you OK? Is the baby OK?"

"Severus. I need to get to him."

I ran through the Ministry to an elevator. I could hear people running behind me. I got to the outer door to the Department of Mysteries.

"Arg. I don't have time to search. I need to get to Severus," I yelled.

I put a hand on my stomach and thought hard of Severus and the veil. I pictured the room in my mind and felt the pull in my navel. I opened my eyes and found Severus dragging himself across the floor. He was getting too close to the veil. I could hear voices coming from the veil. I held out my hand and wand to summon Severus. The veil had grabbed on to him and I was frantic. I cast spell after spell at the veil until it dropped Severus. I summoned him again putting everything I had into it. He flew to me and I held on to him. His eyes were closed.

"Sev, please wake up. I can't do this without you. I've already seen you die once before. I can't do it again. I need you. I love you, Severus Snape," I sobbed.

"I love you too, Neci Spencer."

I opened my eyes to see his staring back. He looked younger. His eyes showed the years but his face and skin looked like years were taken off.

"You need to get checked out. I'm gonna take you to St. Mungo's."

I grabbed him tighter and thought hard of the hospital. We ended up in the lobby and I called out for help. A couple of healers came running. I explained what happened to Severus and refused treatment until he was checked out. I followed them down the hall but stopped dead when I heard cackling.

"Was Bellatrix Lestrange brought here?"

"No. You're the first patients in hours."

"Get him in a room, ward the door, and notify the Aurors. I think she's here."

* * *

**Note2: There is a link to a picture of the dress. Just check my profile.**


	24. You Cruel Heartles Bitch

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

I grabbed my wand and ran through the hospital following the cackling. I wasn't sure if it was here but then I heard her call out to me teasingly. Rather than run around, I headed to the lobby and made my voice louder.

"Bellatrix. The death of your precious Lord was always in the cards. He wasn't going to win. I foresaw his death awhile ago. At least you're still alive. You should be dead too."

That didn't bring her to me so I tried another way. I still heard the cackling so I knew she was there somewhere.

"Did you know he didn't love you? He would have sacrificed you in a heartbeat rather than die. At least I have someone who loves me. And who loves our child."

The cackling stopped and she stepped out of the shadows. I removed the spell on my voice.

"Snape doesn't love you. He can't love," she said.

"You must be thinking about Voldemort. He's the one who couldn't love. He killed his family, both pureblood and Muggle. He only looked out for himself and if he didn't need underlings to do what he needed, you wouldn't be here."

"_Crucio_!"

I blocked the spell and waited.

"Did your mother drop you as a child for you to turn out this way? Or was it the Dementors at Azkaban?"

"_Crucio_!"

I blocked it and stepped closer to the witch. I was about to say something when she beat me to it.

"Your mother screamed as the Dark Lord tortured her. You talk about love but she never pleaded for her life so she could stay here with you. At least the Longbottoms screamed for their son. 'Please don't hurt Neville.' As I did the last Cruciatus before they went insane, they looked at him and cried out they loved him."

"Neville was there," I said shocked.

"Oh, yes. We decided to make it a family affair. He watched from a crib as we took turns torturing them."

"He was a year old. You cruel, heartless bitch. _Expelliarmus_!"

She blocked it and sent a hex at me. We exchanged spells and curses. Sparks flew from our wands at each other. Bellatrix caught me off guard and disarmed me. She smirked at me before cackling.

"Let's put an end to this. _Avada_…"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" I screamed, holding my hands towards her putting everything I had into the curse.

The green light shot out my hands and flew straight at her. Bellatrix Lestrange didn't have a chance to finish off her curse when mine hit. As her body thumped to the floor, I noticed we were surrounded. I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Neville, Dumbledore, and a bunch of Aurors. They all had their wands pointed at us.

"Sev. How's Sev?"

No one said anything. I got up from my knees, summoned my wand, and took off down the hall. I called out to the healer as I tried to feel his magic. I pushed out my magic more to try to connect to his. Soon I felt him so I knocked on the door.

"It's Neci Spencer. I need to see my boyfriend."

The healer didn't open the door so I worked through the wards. The door flung open and I saw Severus in bed. His face was paler and still younger. The healer held her wand at me but didn't do anything. I laid my wand at the bottom of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Severus Snape, don't you leave me. I need you here with me. I love you."

"I love you too."

His eyes opened and looked at me. I smiled before kissing him.

"You had me worried. When Bellatrix said she had you, I freaked out. I don't know why the blood ward didn't work. She's gone. I killed her."

"Is the baby OK?" he asked, grabbing onto my hand.

I turned to the healer and she checked before healing my cuts. It was fine.

"He needs to rest as do you," she said.

I enlarged the bed and crawled in beside him. My wand remained at the bottom of the bed.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you that you look gorgeous."

"You should have seen me before. I was breath taking," I joked.

"You always are."


	25. Order of Merlin

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

Severus and I were ordered to stay at St. Mungo's for a few days under observation. There was nothing wrong with either of us but the healers couldn't account for why he got younger. They estimated he was now around 29.

Our first day out was spent being interrogated by Aurors. They wanted to know how Severus was taken by Bellatrix, how I got him back from the veil, and how I cast the killing curse wandlessly. One Auror wanted to test my wandless abilities but Minister Shacklebolt nixed that idea. Instead he wanted to give me Order of Merlin First Class. I talked him into doing something else.

"Thank you all for coming to this special ceremony. After careful deliberation, several awards need to be given out to several special wizards and witches.

"For their continuous help and support, I award Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley each an Order of Merlin, Second Class. It was with their help that we caught several Death Eaters on December 21st. Being as young as they are, they didn't need to do what they did."

The crowd went nuts for the two of them. They walked up to the stage and Kingsley placed their metals around their necks. I clapped for them as they headed back to their seats.

"For their ultimate sacrifice, I award Frank and Alice Longbottom each an Order of Merlin, Second Class. Would their son, Neville Longbottom, come up to receive their medals?"

I looked over at the boy and clapped as hard as I could. Neville blushed and he approached the stage. His grandmother was crying as he accepted the medals. He caressed them as he took his seat.

"For his work as a spy and his disregard for personal safety, I award Severus Snape Order of Merlin, Second Class."

I squeezed his hand as he got up to accept it. Everyone knew of his de-aging because of an article in the Daily Prophet the day after it happened. Severus accepted the medal from Kingsley before coming back to me. He kissed me and grabbed my hand.

"You and I will have to talk, witch," he growled lovingly.

"I had been prepared to award Albus Dumbledore another Order of Merlin but he kindly refused. He stated he was doing his duty to protect the wizarding world from another Dark wizard."

The crowd clapped anyways for the Headmaster. The old wizard stood and bowed slightly before sitting back down.

"Four months ago, our next recipient was brought into this war against Voldemort to only lose her mother hours later. That was when she vowed to help rid our world of Voldemort. Neci Spencer did more than what was expected of her, even if it meant bodily harm. It was her spell, blood and protection wards, and distraction that facilitated in his destruction and the protection of several Hogwarts students.

"For her bravery, courage, and selflessness, I award Neci Spencer an Order of Merlin, First Class."

I got up and walked up onto the stage. I smiled at Kingsley as he put the medal around my neck. I looked out at the crowd and smiled. I sat back down next to Severus and rested a hand on my stomach.

"We all know Harry Potter and what he's had to endure at the hands of Voldemort. Because of his actions, no one will have to be afraid anymore. While he had been referred to as the Boy Who Lived, a friend would like to suggest the new title of 'just Harry'.

"For his bravery, courage, and destruction of Voldemort, Harry Potter is awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Yah, Harry."

"Good job, Harry."

The room was filled with yelling, clapping, and courtesy of the Weasley twins mini fireworks. Harry made it up to the stage and took the medal from Kingsley. He turned to the crowd and looked like he wanted to say something. It took a minute before it was quiet again.

"This award is for everyone who helped with the destruction of Voldemort. I want to share this award with everyone who has lost their lives at the hands of him and his Death Eaters. Cedric Diggory, Tamara Spencer, Frank and Alice Longbottom, James and Lily Potter are among many who are not here with us today. We shall never forget them."

Harry went back to his seat as we had a moment of silence. Kingsley ended the awards ceremony and photographers rushed to us to take pictures.

"Neci, thank you," Neville said.

"For whatever do you mean? Your parents deserved those awards. Neville, why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked as I pulled him to the side so we were alone.

"About that night. About what you probably hear if a Dementor is near. Harry hears his mother scream. Neville, do you hear your parents' last words of love after they scream?"

A tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away. He didn't look at me but he nodded.

"They pleaded for your safety. Their last words should show you how much you mean to them. Cherish those words. I knew my mother loved me but I never got to hear them from her. Neville, promise me that when you have kids you'll tell them you love them everyday."

"I promise. Thank you."

Neville hugged me and went over to his grandmother. Severus appeared beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You OK?"

"They tortured his parents in front of him. No child should have seen that. Like Harry shouldn't have seen his mother being killed."

"But it's over, Neci. No child will experience that again."

"Promise me that. If it does, we'll stop it before it goes too far, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Note2: I have finally finished this story and I will be spending the rest of the night editing so I can get it up tonight...look forward to at least 5-7 more chapters before the end...**


	26. End of the Year

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

We all headed back to Hogwarts for the next term. Kingsley removed Umbridge from the school and appointed Remus as the interim professor. Everyone was glad to have him back and he didn't disappoint with his classes. We kept up with the DA for extra practice and opened it to everyone. A handful of Slytherins joined.

Most of the blood status insults stopped after Voldemort's death but there were minor skirmishes between ex-Death Eater's children and other students every now and then. Draco seemed to open up to the other students and became on friendly terms with a few half-blood Ravenclaws. He still seemed uncomfortable around Muggle-borns. I knew he was having problems with students in his own house but he didn't want help. Most Gryffindors still believed that he was like his father. Even with Ron and Harry not saying anything bad about him, their fellow Gryffindors were hesitant to follow in their footsteps.

My Muggle Studies class with the older students became interesting because we moved onto the Medicine & Health section. When I got to the Sexuality unit, everyone participated. The boys blushed when I talked about the female anatomy and the girls blushed when I did the male anatomy. I did have to steer clear of some of the more inappropriate questions concerning positions. I think most of them were from Fred and George to see if they could make me blush. All I said was that I had tried out several of the ones written down and that only someone with a lot experience should try them and they weren't for beginners. That made them blush.

Severus and I got closer to each other if that was even possible. I moved permanently into his quarters and put up with his grumpy moods. In return he put up with my mood swings and the strange cravings I began to get. One day all I wanted was a McDonald Big Mac and I had to send Severus into Muggle London to get it. He came back with six burgers, fries, and even a chocolate shake. He grumpily stated that he wasn't going back there and the kids running around should be kept in line. I just laughed, picturing him lecturing the parents about keeping their kids together.

I managed to get Ron and Hermione together and even had Remus and Tonks out on a few dates. I had a feeling that Harry and Ginny would eventually get together but now he was 'hanging out' with Cho. I caught sight of the girl who Draco was supposed to end up with but she didn't seem his type. He's finally relaxing and not worrying about what his father would say and he needs someone who can reflect that.

As the end of the school year approached, everyone was freaking out about O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. My tutoring lessons took a lot out of me but I continued to do them. Madam Pomfrey did biweekly checkups to see if everything was healthy and knew the gender of our baby but Severus and I didn't want to know.

The last day of classes Dumbledore called me to his office. I waddled up the stairs and half-sat half-fell into the chair across from his desk. He offered me a lemon drop but I declined.

"How are you doing, Neci?"

"OK. Getting tired a lot more but the nausea has stopped. What did you want to see me about?"

"I wanted to see what you were going to do about your parents."

"My parents? Oh, yeah. I was hoping to go see them and talk to them. They knew I wasn't theirs and they didn't tell me anything. She's still my biological mother but how can you keep something this big from your daughter? I can see both of my mothers meeting and talking but don't know what they talked about."

"Have you decided to tell Severus the truth?"

"About how I am from this world but sent to another reality so I could be kept safe? How my magic is really my mother's? I don't think he'll believe me."

"I have been thinking about that. I believe you came into your own magic as well as your mother's. Tamara could do minor wandless magic but you did it tenfold. Do you ever use your wand anymore, Neci?"

"No. So you're saying I have twice the amount of magic that I should have?"

"Yes. We could test your abilities if you wish," he said.

"No. I'd rather not. Thank you, Albus, for everything."

"You're welcome. You will be back to teach next year, won't you?"

"Maybe. The baby's due in September and the students don't need a crying baby around. We'll see how it goes."

Harry officially moved in with Sirius since he didn't need the protection spell anymore. The Dursleys were happy to get rid of him. I spent a week with them before going to Spinner's End. Severus was OK with me spending time with my father and 'brother'. He and Sirius did act civilly to each other, at least when I was in the room. I didn't want to think about all the sneering or grumbling that goes on between them when I'm not there.

Severus and I spent the summer fixing up the house. I didn't mind the dark colors or the furniture but I convinced him to let me do the nursery in green and white. I used the 'let's do Slytherin green' tactic to get him to approve it.

Molly threw me a baby shower at the Burrow. While we were gushing over the cute baby clothes, Sirius had Severus and the guys over for a father party. The adults just got drunk while the teens played games. I overheard the twins talking about how they were almost able to nick some firewhiskey but Remus caught them. Then I proceeded to hear about the old stack of Playboy magazines that Harry found in Sirius' room. They went on to talk about the girls in the magazines but I didn't stay around for that.

Dumbledore enlarged Severus' quarters to accommodate the baby. The nursery there was an exact duplicate of the nursery at Spinner's End. His reasoning was so the baby felt at home wherever he was and so I could be around Severus and my friends. While Severus didn't want me to, I told the Headmaster that I would teach until I gave birth and would again after some time off. I guess at the end of the term many students told Dumbledore that they wanted to take my class if I was still teaching. There was so much interest in my class that each year had its own separate class slot and they were full to capacity at 50.

My 22nd birthday was so different than my last one. I was surrounded by friends and family, a man who loved me, and a baby on the way. I wanted to go back to Matt and Matt but Severus forbid me. I winked at Sirius and he managed to distract Severus while I snuck out. Fred and George convinced me to take them along. They even invited their friend Lee Jordan to come with us. They remembered how I mentioned the girls' state of dress from last year that they wanted to see it for themselves. Both Matts remembered me and were surprised to see me pregnant. They gave me free juice all night. The boys had a wonderful time, even without that much alcohol. I had the Matts cut them off after three drinks. Severus was furious with me for going and for putting our baby in danger. I told him where to shove it and didn't talk to him for a week.


	27. The Birth & Godfathers

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

It was 3 weeks into the new school year when I started feeling contractions. They were mild so I continued on during the day but by dinner, they were getting stronger and closer. I was heading to the Great Hall to get Severus when one came. I fell to the floor to breath through it.

"Neci, are you OK?"

"Neville, I need you to take me to the hospital wing and send a message to Severus. Use the Patronus charm and tell it the message."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he called, a lion cub appearing before us.

"Find Professor Snape and tell him Neci is having the baby and to get to the hospital wing."

It ran down the hallway and Neville half carried me to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey ushered me into a bed and put a partition around it. Neville waited as she checked me out.

"Ms. Spencer is ready to deliver. Is Severus on his way?"

"I sent a message so he should be here soon."

"I will not deliver this kid until he's here. I'll cross my legs to keep the kid in," I screamed.

The doors banged open and Severus ran in.

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. You may go," he said as he ran by.

Severus was beside me the whole time as I pushed and grunted. I was screaming at him that he'll never touch me again after putting me through this kind of pain and that it hurt worse than the Cruciatus curse. After pushing for nearly 10 minutes, our baby boy was delivered. Madam Pomfrey checked him out before handing him over. He was perfect.

"Thank Merlin, he has your nose," Severus said.

"I quite like your nose."

Dumbledore and McGonagall came up to see the baby. Sirius came rushing in a few minutes later.

"At least he looks like his mother," he pointed out.

"Dad, stop it."

"Have you picked out a name?" McGonagall asked.

"Rayn Matthew Snape. A healthy 7 pounds 9 ounces," I yawned.

Severus took him from me and rocked him. I smiled at them before falling asleep.

Rayn got a lot of attention from the students. I awoke the next morning to see the entire hospital wing full of cards and little presents for my son.

"Ah, you're awake. Would you like to try to feed him before every student tries to rush in to see the baby?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

He latched on quickly and didn't want to let go. I heard the door open and close so I covered Rayn up with a blanket. I grinned when I saw Severus carrying in a medium sized lion with a snake wrapped around its neck.

"Would that be from the Gryffindors or the Slytherins?" I asked, chuckling after seeing his sneer.

"Gryffindors. Only students from that house would have thought of this."

"I resent that. My father is a Gryffindor and I easily could have been sorted there. Better there than Slytherin," I joked.

Severus dropped the stuffed animal and strode from the room.

"I was only joking," I called.

By the time he came back, I had finished feeding Rayn and had him changed. Severus came to the side of the bed and plopped down the Sorting Hat onto my head.

"_Ah, such power but one would expect that from a Spencer. You did not always live in this world and knew what would become of everyone. You're presence here saved many lives. And not just from death but from self-loathing and self-pity._ _You have a flare for the arts and a love for, how is it you say, a snarky Potions Master. You will do great things with him by your side._"

"He wanted to know where you'll put me. It doesn't matter to me because I know I have qualities of all the house," I thought.

"_It is true. You are brave, loyal, creative, and resourceful. You are like an enigma to place so I'll say…**HOGWARTS**_."

I smiled at Severus as he took in the news.

"See. I'm not more Slytherin than Gryffindor or more Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff. It called me an enigma so I guess you're stuck with me being everything."

I reached up and took the hat off. I sent it back to the Headmaster's office with a flick of my wrist. I pulled him down to give him a kiss.

"Poppy said I could leave tomorrow. Are there a lot of people waiting to see the baby?"

"Quite a few. Potter and his friends have been outside the doors since class let out. Albus cancelled classes for the day in celebration of Rayn's birth."

"Sev, we never discussed godparents. I think we should do that before we let them in."

We discussed it and we each picked one person. He said normally in the wizarding world there would only be one but I told him to stuff it.

"Since when do I follow the norm? Get whoever you need and let the others in."

As the father of my baby left, 10 people came over to see Rayn. I looked at Remus and Tonks, thinking about their possible future child Teddy. I smiled at Sirius, thinking about how he wasn't supposed to be here. Molly and Arthur were beaming at my son. Ron's arm was around Hermione as she gushed at the infant. I saw a look between Harry and Ginny and smiled wider. Only one was standing near the back.

"You can come closer, Neville. You possibly can't see him from back there."

I watched as the Gryffindor made his way closer. Over the summer he had grown a few inches and lost some weight. He had also taken a page out of Harry and Ron's book and let his hair go crazy. Neville saw Rayn and beamed.

"He looks like you, Neci."

"Better than Snape," Ron huffed.

"That's Professor Snape," Hermione replied, elbowing him in the side.

A few more people added to the group and he was passed around. The boys were naturally afraid of holding the newborn. Only Draco had the courage to take him from Ginny's arms. I looked over at Severus and grabbed his hand.

"We have decided to give Rayn two godfathers instead of one. While one of us wasn't thrilled at one of the choices, that person's mind changed quite quickly after the mention of a certain dark blue potion."

"Yes, well. Draco, I would be honored if you were one of Rayn's godfathers," Severus said.

I could hear Ron sputtering and Hermione trying to quiet him. I looked at Draco and saw him nod as he handed Rayn to me. I took him and kissed his little forehead.

"While I have gotten to know all of you and know you'll always be in Rayn's life, I would like Neville to be the other godfather."

They all turned to the boy and I could see a flicker of pride in his eyes.

"I'd be honored. Thank you, Neci, Professor Snape."

To appease the entire student body, I took Rayn to breakfast the next morning. I cast a spell on his ears so the noise didn't bother him. I took him around the tables with Severus at my side. I wasn't worried that someone would start something but he was. He didn't want me out of his sight.

I went back to teaching a week after his birth. Molly offered to look after him while I taught but I used a magically modified baby monitor and kept him in my office next door. I just couldn't leave my students in the lurch nor leave my son for too long.

Severus and I settled into a routine with Rayn. I'd get up with him on odd days and Severus would do the even days. Our son was growing so quickly and he loved it when we used magic to entertain him. Draco and Neville became our shadows on the weekends to look after their godson.

Rayn was nearly 3 months and it was his first Christmas. His large hazel eyes took in the tree and the twinkling lights and decorations. Severus and I were spending it at Spinner's End on the condition that we attend Christmas Eve at Grimmauld Place and Christmas Day at the Malfoy Manor with Draco and Narcissa. I felt fortunate enough to spend time with Severus and Rayn without people around. Something that Dumbledore had said was nagging on my mind all term so I finally broached the subject with Severus one night while Rayn was asleep.

"Severus, why have you never asked about the people who raised me?"

"The same reason you never ask about my childhood. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I want you to meet them but before we do that, I need to explain some things. Tamara Spencer and Sirius Black are my biological parents. Tamara and Don Horton are the people who raised me as their own. Tamara Horton's maiden name is Spencer."

I could see the wheels turning in his head. He closed the book he was reading and focused on me.

"I grew up in another reality. I know this sounds crazy but it's true. Genetically, Tamara Horton is my mother."

I told him everything about how I got there, my latent magic abilities, how I wanted to go back and say goodbye. He seemed to take it quite well. Rather than yelling or growling at me, he got up and apparated somewhere. Half an hour into the new year and I was already alone.

He didn't come back for two days so I left a note and took Rayn to Grimmauld Place. I didn't tell anyone why I was there or that Severus and I had a fight. They could tell though from my moping.

"I've already talked with Albus. He knows that I'll be away and has found someone to take over the class. Dad, I'm going to be alright. Rayn and I will be safe. I just need to get away for a bit."

"If Snivellus has said something to hurt you, I'll hex him," he growled.

"Dad, leave it alone. I sprang something on him and he wasn't ready. I love you and I'll see you when I get back."

"I love you too."

I hugged Sirius goodbye before Floo'ing over to Dumbledore's office. He had the connection opened permanently now that Voldemort was gone.

"The portkey to bring you back is in the box. It'll activate once you touch it. Good luck, Neci," he said, as I put the box in my bag.

"Thank you, Albus. I guess it'll be a couple of months by the time I get back. Tell them not to worry. Tell Severus I love him and hopefully we can work things out when I get back."

"You're not going anywhere without me," a voice said from the shadows.

Severus stepped out in black jeans and a buttoned up shirt. I could see his wand poking out of his pocket. He smirked before he kissed me and then Rayn. Our son looked up at him and gurgled.

"You had me worried sick. I thought…"

"You talk too much, witch. We should go."

I cast a temporary protection spell on Rayn and grabbed Severus' hand. We grabbed the portkey and disappeared with a pop.


	28. Going Back Home

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

We landed in my apartment, about 35 hours after I technically left. Rayn was crying so Severus took him. I tried to use magic and was surprised when it worked. I went up to my room and looked around. Everything looked so old yet it had only been a day.

"So this is your place."

"I know. Messy. But now it's all clean," I said, flicking my wrist.

My clothes folded, shrunk, and packed themselves into a bag. My art supplies shrunk and went into another bag. The rest of my stuff did the same. I consolidated the 5 bags into one and looked around the room. It was bare. Since it was my roommate's apartment first, I didn't have anything else to pack. All the furniture was hers. I took a look around before putting my key on the table.

"Now to the fun part. Meeting my parents. My dad should be at work still and my mom will be at home. We'll go there first."

Severus grabbed onto me and I concentrated on my parents' address. We landed in the backyard under the awning. I unlocked the door and called out to my mother.

"Neci, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to relax at home," she called out.

"I need to talk to you."

Mom stepped into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Severus, Rayn, and me. She looked exactly how I remembered. I heard Severus take in a quick breath at the sight of her.

"And who is this young man?" she asked, gathering me in her arms.

"This is Severus and his son Rayn."

Mom looked closer at my son and then at Severus. Her hand covered her mouth when she gasped.

"Neci Diane Horton, that child is yours. I thought…I just saw you a month ago."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Mom, were you ever going to tell me about the other you? Twenty two…no 21 years ago, she came to see you."

Her face fell and her shoulders sagged.

"I take it you don't have too long. She didn't either. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Severus said.

We sat in the kitchen for nearly a minute before Mom started to talk.

"I was gardening when she appeared. I was shocked to be seeing someone who looked exactly like me. I listened to her as she told me what was happening. The war, the deaths, and the safety of her child. I knew deep down that she was telling the truth. I can't explain how I knew but I just did.

"Tamara told me that one day you might come and ask about her and your real world. She told me that I was going to have to let you go. That you needed to be where you belonged."

"What about my magic? I can still use it here but I didn't have it before."

"You did but Tamara told me that at the first sight of anything magical, I was to give you something to suppress it."

"Excuse me? You've been slipping me something since I was a kid? How? I've been on my own for nearly 4 years."

"I only had to give it to you until you were 17. She explained your body would be fully magically matured by then and the magic would not come back until you went home."

I looked at my mother and saw tears in her eyes. I took Rayn from Severus and handed him to her.

"We can't stay much longer but I thought you'd like to meet your grandson, Rayn Matthew Snape."

Their eyes stared into each other's and she smiled. I dug into my bag of bags of stuff and pulled out my camera. I unshrunk it and took a picture.

"I need to clean out my room. Why don't you look after him while Sev and I go do that?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the basement. When I had turned 13, I was able to move down there and had it all to myself. In one corner, I had more art supplies, a foosball table in another corner, and a little bar set up opposite my bed.

Severus smirked and said, "You like the dungeons because it reminds you of home."

"I like the dungeons because that's where you are."

I started clearing out my room while Severus looked at my mini library. He read off several titles before picking up a book.

"So this is the book you were telling me about."

He was holding _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

"It's one of them. I'm not going to take them. Can you shrink the rest and include the bookcases? Thanks."

With the two of us, it took a minute or two to clean it out. I looked around the empty basement and had several memories flash before my eyes.

"It's going to be OK, Neci."

He kissed the top of my head and we headed upstairs to the kitchen. Mom had a little box on the table in front of her. Rayn was looking at the stuffed dog that she was holding above him.

"This used to be yours. You loved this one."

"It's Le Mutt. I used to sleep with him until I was nearly 13. I thought I had lost him."

"Tamara left this for you. She said you'd know how to open it."

It had the Spencer crest on it so I pricked my finger and watched as it absorbed into the wood. The lid popped open and inside was a vial of silvery substance and a note.

_Neci,_

_Hopefully the war has ended and you know why I brought you here. I plan to come and get you once it is safe. If I don't, it means I'm gone and someone has found you. I charmed a letter in my vault to appear before Albus Dumbledore just prior to your 21__st__ birthday. If you decide to go back, I've included an incantation to remove all traces of you from this world. If you stay here, no skin off anyone's nose. Just don't use your magic in public._

_I love you no matter what._

_Mom_

I looked at my mother and hugged her.

"How did you explain my sudden appearance here?"

"Before she left, she told me that she had implanted false memories into your father and your grandparents. He doesn't know about any of this."

"I need to see Dad before I go. I know neither of you will remember me but I need to see him. Did you want to meet him, Sev? You could also stay here if you want."

Severus wanted to come so we left Rayn with Mom. I apparated us to an alley outside of my father's office. I held onto his hand as I led the way inside.

"Hey, Neci. How are you? How's school?" the receptionist asked.

"Great. Almost done. Is my dad free?"

"Go to Room 3 and I'll send him in after his next patient. Your boyfriend is cute, Neci."

Severus smiled at her as we walked to the room. I sat on the table, swinging my legs like I did when I was a kid.

"Dad's one of the most sought after Pediatricians in the city. To get on his patient list, you have to wait at least a year. And I get to see him whenever I want."

Severus squeezed my hand and leaned against the table beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder, thinking that this is the last time I'll see the man who raised me.

"And who do we have here?" he asked when he came in.

"Dr. Horton, my knee hurts. Can you kiss my boo-boo better?" I said in the most childish voice I could do.

His sandy hair was getting long and fell into his eyes. He didn't look like his real age of 45 but could pass for late 30s. Dad gave me one of his trademark crooked smiles before hugging me.

"So who do we have here?"

"This is my boyfriend, Severus. Sev, this is my dad, Dr. Don Horton."

They shook hands and I knew he was inspected him.

"So what are you doing here? If you wanted me to meet your boyfriend, it could have waited until tonight."

"Can't a little princess come see her father for no real reason? It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you. I missed you."

"So what do you do, Severus?"

"I teach Chemistry at a boarding school in Scotland. I'm here on holidays when I met your lovely daughter. It seems like we've been inseparable since we met."

"We shouldn't keep you from your patients. I just wanted to come see you and tell you how much I love you."

"I love you too, little princess. I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye."

Severus and Dad said goodbye and I fought off tears as we left. I apparated us back into the kitchen. Mom screamed at the sound. She had been feeding Rayn.

"I don't know if you want them but I grabbed the family photo albums for you. I guess any pictures that we have here, you'll just disappear from after the spell."

"I'm going to miss you, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Neci. Tell Tamara that I was grateful for the years I had you here. You take care of her and Rayn, Severus."

"That I will."

I hadn't told her that the other Tamara had died or what she went through. I hadn't even told her about what I had done the past year. She kissed Rayn and handed him back. I hugged her and kissed her before grabbing a bag. Severus shrunk the photo albums and put them into the other bag. I had taken out the incantation and the return portkey before putting the Spencer box into a bag. We headed outside while Mom stayed in the kitchen.

"_Aufero Ullus Vestigium of Meus Existence Huic Universitas_!"

A faint glow of white shot out of my hands and surrounded the house. I cast the protection charm on Rayn before I opened the box. We touched the portkey at the same time.

We landed in our quarters at Hogwarts. I sent my Patronus with a message to Dumbledore to alert him we were back. I fell into a chair and cried.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Neci? Or would you like me to send a letter to your father?"

"Can you please? I just want to sleep."

Severus kissed me goodnight and laid Rayn in my arms once I was in bed. He left me alone so he could write to Sirius.

"You would have loved spending time with them. But we have Grandad, Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco, and the others to spend time with. Maybe when you're older I'll tell you all about my other set of parents."

* * *

**Note2: _Aufero Ullus Vestigium of Meus Existence Huic Universitas _translates into 'Remove Any Traces of My Existence in this World**_**.'**_

**Note3: The time shift is 1 day in original reality to 1 year in magical reality...it works out to being 2 hours for every month...**


	29. Make it Official?

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

Severus and I went back to work after the weekend. Everyone was relieved when we showed up after a month long vacation with no word. Sirius was thrilled to hear that Rayn and I were OK. He actually seemed happy when he found out Severus and I had gotten over our fight.

When I was ready, I asked Dumbledore if I could borrow his pensieve to view the memory that my mother left for me. I poured it into the bowl and swirled it with my finger. It pulled me in.

_I was standing in a room that I've seen before. It was Sirius' room at Grimmauld Place. My mother is sitting on the bed crying. When I get closer, I hear her mumbling about being pregnant. Sirius walks into the room and sits down beside her. He puts an arm around her shoulders._

"_Tamara, is everything alright?"_

"_No. This war is stupid and it's only going to get worse. You know I love you, Sirius, but I can't keep going on like this. Every time you go out, I worry. When I go out, I wish I was here with you. I love you with all my heart but we need to be apart at least until after the war is over."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_Yes, Sirius. At least until this is all settled."_

_Sirius got up and left the room. The scene changed and Mom is sitting in another room. She is writing a letter. She rolls up the parchment and taps it with her wand. Mom stands up and I saw her enlarged stomach. She appears to be around 7 months. She mutters something and her stomach disappears._

"_I hope this all works out and that I can bring you home after the war is finished, my little one. I love you so much."_

_The scene changed again and I watched Mom approach Mom in the garden. There is a bundle of blankets in her arms._

"_Tamara, don't scream. I know I look exactly like you but I desperately need to talk to you."_

_The scene changed again and she is kissing me goodbye. She hands the baby over to the other Tamara and smiles weakly. She says goodbye and disappears._

_She is in her bedroom and wraps her arms around her self. Mom is staring at a picture of Sirius and pulls out the backing. Tucked inside is a picture of her and me. It looks like it was taken shortly after I was born._

"_I love you, Sirius, but I needed to do this to protect our daughter. I know you'll understand one day. I love you too, Neci."_

I was pulled out of the memories and I bottled it again. I tucked it back into the Spencer box and smiled at the memory of my mother telling me she loves me. I went back to my quarters and caught Severus reading the first book of the _Harry Potter_ series. I tried to distract him from continuing but he wanted to know how it ended. I didn't want him to know that he was supposed to die and that it was he who killed Dumbledore. I even tried to hide it on him but he had made copies of the books.

"Fine. Read it but then destroy it. I don't want anyone else finding out what could have been. It's bad enough that I told the twins when I first got here."

He seemed eager to finish it that I ended up doing most of his marking and looking after Rayn. I know that I was the same way but I still managed to live my life while reading the books. After reading _The Deathly Hallows_, Severus took me to bed and held me.

"You are the reason I'm still here. You saved me twice now. If it wasn't for you, I'd be…"

"Don't even think about it. There's nothing that will take me away from you. You're stuck with me."

"If I'm stuck with you anyways, we should make it official."

"Only if you don't mind a ball and chain. Of course I'll marry you, Severus."


	30. How Life Should Be

**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' but do own Neci...Hope you enjoyed the story because this is the end...**

* * *

Sirius wasn't happy but eventually calmed down. The others seemed happy for us. Molly was ecstatic and wanted to help with the planning. We both knew how crazy she could get from reading the books so we told her it was a small affair and wouldn't be that extravagant.

"Sev, come on. You know it about me and you like it. I'm unique and this is my wedding too. How about instead of groomsmen and bridesmaids, we just call it the wedding party and don't give anyone specific titles?"

"You're crazy, witch. What are they going to say when we tell them that?" he asked, kissing me deeply.

"They'll be surprised that you'd allow them to be at the wedding in the first place."

"They're part of your family, are they not?"

"Thank you, Severus. It means a lot to me. I'll tell them at the dinner."

Severus, Rayn, and I were at Spinner's End getting ready for the little get together. Molly kept calling it a rehearsal dinner but it wasn't. People were coming over and we were having a little party, a couple days before the wedding.

I was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of my other parents. Severus sat beside me and reached for my hand.

"You miss them," he stated.

"I do but it's not like I can invite them. One, they don't remember me and two, I'd have to explain about the other reality. Dad's been asking to meet them but how can he if she looks exactly like Mom?"

"I'll deal with Black if he keeps insisting to meet them."

"They'll be here in half an hour. We should get Rayn ready."

I gave him a quick bath and dressed him a one piece, pants, and little slipper booties. I looked down at my 10 month old son as he giggled.

"You're too cute, little man. Your uncles and aunts will be here soon. Let's get Mummy ready."

Rayn pointed into my closet and I wore what he picked (black pants and a cap sleeved corset in red). Sev walked in and got dressed in the clothes I had selected. I wanted him in some color so he wore charcoal pants and a dark blue shirt.

We heard the tell tale sound of someone apparating so we went downstairs to see who was there.

"I hate side along apparition," Draco commented.

"It's not that much better by yourself. Can I get you anything to drink? The others should be here soon."

"I'm good, Neci, but thanks," he said.

Severus and Draco started to talk potions while I took Narcissa into the other room. We talked about the wedding and the honeymoon.

"But if you take him, it won't be a true honeymoon. I could look after Rayn or even Sirius could."

"I would miss him too much. How have things been with Lucius?"

"He's furious. When I went to see him, he attacked me. I'm glad that Draco didn't come. With the changes to Azkaban, the changes that you suggested to the Minister, Lucius is looked after rather than living in filth like before. But he still wishes death upon you."

"He's not the only Death Eater to wish for that. I suggested the changes because I knew what it was like before from the future I knew and Dad's talks. No one should be left like that."

"Someone told him about your engagement to Severus. He had to be sedated and several deep scratches to his arms had to be healed."

Over the next 10 minutes, more people showed up. Harry and Sirius were the last to arrive. I hugged them and ushered them into the enlarged living room. It wouldn't have fit 20 people in it otherwise.

"I want to thank you all for coming. It means a lot to both of us that you're all here. When I came here I wasn't expecting to fall in love, have a kid, and get married but I'm glad that I did. I thank the Powers That Be for bringing me here and helping us to defeat Voldemort. Life could have been a lot different than what it's been.

"I'm getting off topic here. I have a favor to ask some of you. Rather than bridesmaids and groomsmen, we're going with the general title of wedding party. We'd like Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, and Harry to stand up there with us. That is if you're all OK with it."

They all agreed and that got Hermione and Ginny discussing what they were going to wear. I told them that it didn't matter if they didn't match.

"Neci, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Albus."

"How are you feeling? I saw you leave the hospital wing a week ago. I asked Poppy but she wouldn't say anything," he asked, his eye twinkling.

I smiled and reassured him that everything was fine. The flames in the fireplace went green and Kingsley stepped out.

"Neci, I need to speak to you and Severus now."

I ushered him into the living room and grabbed Severus.

"What is it, Minister?" I asked.

"Lucius Malfoy has escaped. He managed to knock out a guard and steal his wand. Because the wand is in tune with the wards around the prison, he was able to get out. We haven't been able to track him yet but with his ramblings about Neci, I believed it best to let you know so you could prepare yourself."

"Jesus Fucking Christ! This is it. We're on the same page that Death Eaters can't be rehabilitated, right?" I said.

"Yes."

"Good. I need everyone to back up and give me room. _Accio Spencer book!"  
_

The large book flew into my hands and everyone backed up against the walls. I cut my finger and opened it. As I looked up the spell, I erected a large protection dome around me and lowered the wards surrounding the house. I wanted him to be able to apparate in but he would be stuck in the dome with me.

"Hello, Lucius," I said as he appeared.

"You should be dead."

I summoned the wand from his hand and pocketed it. Since I found the spell, I dropped the book into a chair. He was looking at the others, narrowing his eyes on his son who was holding Rayn.

"It's not nice to show up unexpectedly and uninvited. It's also not nice to escape your punishment for everything that you've done. I'm giving you another chance to go back to Azkaban quietly," I said, as I bound him with rope.

"I'll kill you before I go back!" he cried.

No one outside the dome could do anything. They were forced to watch and listen to what was happening.

"Narcissa and Draco are family and I know they care for you so I won't kill you. Instead I'll just take away the thing you values most. Your magic. You'll be something that you despise, a Muggle.

"_Redimio Suus Veneficus Insquequo Nex Of Meus Versus_!" I called, holding out my hands at him.

My hands glowed before the light hit him. Lucius glowed and cried out. I was feeling weak but pushed what I could into the spell. We both fell to our knees but I held the spell until we both stopped glowing.

"Now you can't hurt anyone else."

Lucius collapsed and I fell to my hands. The dome fell and people rushed over. Severus picked me up and laid me on the couch.

"What did you do?"

"Bound his magic. I'm tired. I'm going to rest now," I whispered before passing out.

This time I wasn't out long, just a day. Severus must have forbidden Madam Pomfrey from moving me to Hogwarts because I woke up in our bed at Spinner's End. I could hear people talking downstairs so I got up and wrapped Sev's robe around me. I went downstairs to find everyone still there. Ginny was the first to spot me on the stairs.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Severus whipped around and glared at me. He was angry. I shrugged my shoulders and meekly smiled.

"When were you going to tell me?" he bellowed.

The others weren't stopping him from yelling at me. They knew better than get in the way. He came to the bottom of the stairs and glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"She told you. I was going to tell you at the wedding or during our honeymoon. How was I supposed to know that Lucius would escape and I'd have to do what I did?"

"How long have you known?"

"Just over a week. You were the first to know last time and I wanted to tell you in a special way."

"This isn't something that you should have hidden from me."

"Severus Snape, get over yourself. It's not like I was going to go the whole pregnancy without telling you. It was 2 fucking days. You have no right to treat me like a child.

"Would you have preferred that I stood on the sidelines while Lucius hurt the people I love? Would you have preferred me to watch as he killed everyone before he got to me, to make me suffer over your deaths? I couldn't do that. It's bad enough I can't even see my parents anymore because they don't remember me. I'm not going to lose my family again," I sobbed.

I fell to my knees and Severus gathered me in his arms.

"I miss them so much. I know they don't remember me and Sirius is my father but they raised me for 21 years."

"It's going to be OK, Neci. Poppy checked you out and the baby's fine. We're going to be a family. All of us, including Black and Potter," he said.

"You better say that. You are talking about my father and brother."

Severus and I went into the living room and Sirius rushed me into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that again! We were all worried and then Poppy said you are pregnant."

"It's just like last time," Harry said.

"Except I knew of this pregnancy. I also knew that what I was doing wasn't going to harm the baby. Gotta love those blood wards."

"Madam Pomfrey didn't say how far along you are," Hermione said.

"Just over 4 months. It'll be a Christmas birth."

"That's why you haven't drank anything stronger than pumpkin juice."

"Also because I'm still breast feeding Rayn."

Everyone said goodbye now that they knew I was alright. I promised to see them all at Hogwarts for the wedding. Molly handed Rayn back and I held my son close.

"You do know that you should be punished for what you did," Severus whispered in my ear.

"Should I? Then let's put Rayn to bed and you can punish me all you like," I said with a knowing smile.

"Don't tempt me, witch. You need your rest and I'll punish you on our honeymoon. Black is going to take Rayn."

"I've been resting for a day. Either punish me now or don't punish me until after the pregnancy," I threatened.

With that, Sev ushered me upstairs. We put our son to bed and he threw me over his shoulder to take me to our room.

It was the morning of our wedding. We were tired from the night before but we had a smile that spoke words of why we were tired. Rayn and I Floo'd to Hogwarts and met up with Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Narcissa, and Tonks.

"Don't you look happy?"

"It is my wedding and Severus forgave me last night. Many times over," I giggled.

They helped me into my red and white dress and then helped with my hair and makeup. Ginny got Rayn ready before taking him to Severus and the guys.

"You're hiding something from Professor Snape," Hermione said. "I've seen that gleam in your eyes before when you've kept something from him."

"You truly are the brightest witch of your age. I am hiding something from him. Poppy told me the sex of the baby."

Sirius was waiting for me a little ways from the ceremony site. He kissed my cheek and took my arm in his.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since he first told me that he loved me. Thanks, Dad, for putting aside your differences with Sev. It means a lot."

"Who am I to stand in the way of love?"

My eyes were focused at the other end of the aisle. Severus was in black as usual but the robes were fancier than his normal robes. He even had a calla lily pinned to his chest. It matched the calla lilies in my bouquet. He was smiling, which is unlike him but it was fitting for our wedding day. His eyes never left mine as Sirius and I walked towards him.

Sirius took my arm and offered it to Severus, who took it. He stayed behind me until his part was finished. Dumbledore looked at Dad and tilted his head.

"I, Sirius Black, have the honor to give away Neci Diane Spencer to Severus Snape," Dad said before sitting down.

Our wedding party took up their spots and Severus and I turned to face each other.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, have the honor to bind these two to each other. Lest there be any who stand in the way must speak up."

No one said anything.

"Who stands with these two as they are to be bound?"

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, stand with Neci Spencer and Severus Snape."

"I, Neville Longbottom, stand with Neci Spencer and Severus Snape."

"I, Draco Malfoy, stand with Neci Spencer and Severus Snape."

"I, Harry James Potter, stand with Neci Spencer and Severus Snape."

"I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, stand with Neci Spencer and Severus Snape."

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, stand with Neci Spencer and Severus Snape."

"Neci has asked to say a few words before the actual binding. Neci?" Dumbledore said.

I looked deep into Severus' eyes and smiled.

"Even before I knew you, I felt a connection to you. We're both sarcastic, snarky, brilliant, and unique people. Who would have thought that a girl like me would end up with a guy like you? Our lives may have been polar opposites growing up but only the future matters now. You, me, and our children. You are a wonder father to Rayn and will be to our other children.

"I am lucky to have been brought back here or else I'd never have met you and I would have a piece missing within me. You fill that missing piece so you're stuck with me. I am yours forever, Severus Snape."

I could hear awes from the female guests. Sev smiled and squeezed my hands.

"As I am yours, Neci Spencer."

Harry and Ron were the ones selected to tie our hands together with ribbon as Dumbledore spoke. They stepped back as the Headmaster pulled out his wand.

"I bind these two to marriage, love, friendship, and their future. I bind Severus Snape to Neci Spencer and I bind Neci Spencer to Severus Snape," he said as he tapped our joined hands.

A soft white light encased our hands and then our bodies. The glow faded and the ribbon was gone. Instead two rings were on our fingers.

"I present Severus and Neci Snape."

The guests clapped as I pulled my husband in for a kiss. After we broke apart, they came up to congratulate us. Narcissa handed me Rayn and he smiled at us. The photographer took pictures throughout the ceremony. The only one we specifically wanted was of the 3 of us together.

Because the number of guests was low and we wanted a semi intimate dinner, we all sat around a huge circular table in the Great Hall. Throughout the dinner, I'd reach for Sev's hand and squeeze it.

"I know we weren't going to do any speeches or whatnot but I have something I'd like to say. Well, I've enlisted a couple of people to do it for me. Severus, you were angry that I didn't tell you about this pregnancy so I want to be straight up front about the gender."

I looked at Fred and George and they stood up. They pulled something from their pockets. Fred tapped it with his wand and the firework flew into the air. 'It's a Girl!' appeared in pink letters.

"A girl? I'm going to have a daughter," he breathed.

I didn't say anything and looked at George. He tapped another firework and it followed the other firework. This time it said 'It's a Boy!' in blue lettering.

"A boy? What? Twins?" he cried.

"Hopefully they're like their uncles Forge and Gred," one of the twins said.

Severus hung his head in his hands and I could make out his shoulders shaking. I reached out to him.

"Sev, are you alright? We'll be OK with this. I'm sure our children will behave and follow rules, unlike some redheads."

He pulled his hands away and I saw tears falling from his dark eyes.

"It's not that. I know our children will behave. I'm just amazed how my life has turned around. I was supposed to die. You saw me die. I never expected to fall in love and be a father. I was ready to go on alone before you came along."

He leaned over and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me deeply and his large hand rubbed my stomach.

"So another son and a daughter."

"She'll be Daddy's little princess. Goes well since you considered yourself the Half Blood Prince."

"Let me guess. You already have names picked out," he laughed.

"Of course. Haven't thought of middle names yet but I was leaning towards Amira and Xander."

"They're perfect. Just like their mum."

"Hardly perfect. You had a hand in corrupting me, Severus."

"That I did. I love you, Neci Snape."

"I love you too, my husband."

* * *

**Note2: _Redimio Suus Veneficus Insquequo Nex Of Meus Versus _translates into 'Bind his Magic Until the Death of My Line.'**

**Note3: If you're wondering, here are the meanings of names: Neci (fiery), Rayn (abundant blessings from above), Amira (princess) and Xander (defender of men).**

**Note4: There is a link to the picture of the wedding dress in my profile...**


End file.
